Digimon Tamers of Minas Tirith
by Renamon's Protector
Summary: The tamers, their digimon and you are sent to the world of Lord of the rings. Sorry I put Lord of the rings online but it was the only thing i could find. Also I usually type to fast and make soelling errors and hope you get the correct word I write.
1. A trip to the museum

"A trip to museum"

It was one summer day. It was a beautiful day and everyone was outside and having fun and what not. The only person who was not outside having fun was Rika Nonaka, an 11 year old girl. She enjoyed spending time in her room, especially with the lights off. She didn't have many friends too hang out with, and there was no reason to go outside alone. She liked the dark because it was peaceful and she was able to think more clearly in the darkness.

It was then, the peaceful, tranquility and silence was broken by a dim light and ringing noise of a cell phone. Rika opens her eyes and and checks to see who is calling before pressing tne answer button.

"Yeah, Gogglehead, what do you want this time?" she asked directly without so much as a hello. Even though takato and rika were friends, it was still taking her some time to adopt a better attitude toward others.  
Takato finally replied with a beaten voice:

"Uh, I'm sorry, I guess I caught you in a bad mood. I'll call back later, I guess..." and was about to hang up but was halted by rika:

"Hold it, Gogglehead, I'm not in a bad mood. You know how I usually am. Anyway, why have you called?" she said in a much calmer tone, feeling a little sorry for startling him.

"Um, well, I manged to win 7 tickets to the opening of a new museum, I was wondering if you wanted to go. Henry's coming too." Takato said with a much happier tone.

"Wait, me, you and Henry is 3. Who are the others?" she asked suspiciously because she didn't want to go with kazu kenta. She hated them quite a bit but didn't show it on account their Takato's friends.

"Our digimon of course." Takato said

"But that still leaves one more?" Rika asked pointing out the last ticket.

"Marco of course. He may be half-digimon but he's still one of them." Takato said

"Hold on for a sec. Hey, Marco, Renamon!" Rika called, and in a second two shadows appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Rika?" the digital kitsune asked in a soft voice.

"Is everything alright?" you asked with a bit of concern in your voice. You are a 15 year old boy who has been friends with Rika and Renamon for a long time. You became a half-digimon when you were dying from a hit that was meant for Renamon. Something happened and you turned into a half-digimon, having the same skills and abilities of Renamon and since then, you pledged yourself to protecting them and your friends, swearing never to let anything happen to anyone. Your weapon of choice is a sword you made yourself.

"No, nothings wrong. I was wondering if you both wanted to go to the museum?" she knew the answer would be negative because you and Renamon prefered to fight rather then learn, but she was surprised by the amswer.

"Alright Rika, we'll go." you and Renamon say to the surprised Rika.

"Really?" Rika asked surprised

"Yes, Rika, I would still like to learn alot more about humans." Renamon says

"And to tell you guys the truth, since me and my parents lived on the outskirts of Shinjuku, I wasn't able to go to school so yeah, I don't mind going to the museum." you say. Rika nods and continues talking to takato.

"Alright, Takato, count us in." "Great, be at the park tomorrow by 10:00, don't be late. See you soon." They both hang up their phones and Rika continues to sit in the dark with her eyes closed, but this time, you and Renamon decide to join her…

The next day Rika, accompanied by you and Renamon, finally got to the park. You all were not in a hurry, because you all were not late. At the big tree Rika spotted Henry, who was leaning on it, looking at his watch, and Terriermon, who was on his head like a hat.

"10:00. Right on time." He commented, You three approach him with you next to Renamon.

"You know me, I'm never late. Speaking of late, where's Gogglehead?" she asked with her usual not caring intonation.

"Otherwise he will be in deep trouble..." Rika said a bit viciously.

"Should me and Marco go and look for Takato and Guilmon?" Renamon mildly offered her's and your assistance with talking to you but you would have offered anyway.

"Don't waste your time. Like Henry said, he'll be here." Rika said and leaned to the tree also. Everyone waited for ten minutes, when suddenly loud running was heard, and in a second Takato appeared before them, breathing deeply and heavily. Apparently, he ran all the way from his house to the park. Guilmon was with him, but he was not that tired, he enjoyed an exercise.

"Well well well, good to see you, Takato! Fashionably late as usual huh?" Rika asked with a bit of nasty laugh, but this was ignored pretty much, because Takato was breathing as a train.

"Here ... are ... tickets ... sorry ... I'm ... late..." he managed to say between breathes and gave them their tickets.

"I was afraid you would forget them at home like you did last time." Henry teased his friend a little bit and recieved a nasty glare from him.

"That time ... it was an accident! I swear!" Takato exclaimed between breaths.

"And the time before..." Henry continued to remember all times Takato actually forgot something important.

"Alright alright I give up! Just ... let's get it on shall we!" Gogglehead replied, while sounding a bit defeated and irratated. You, Renamon and the other Digimon watched the entire scene while barely holding laughs.

"Humans... They just keep amusing me." She said in her calm intonation. You smile while standing next to her.

"Hey! I thought you said once yo u were through with that smarty-face attitude of yours!" Terriermon exclaimed jokingly from atop of Henry'd head.

"I am allowed to change my mind once in a while, am I not?" Renamon replied to that with a question of her own, and gave the green little Digimon an icy glare. She was joking that way, scaring the guts out of poor "defenseless" Terriermon, a strange sense of humor, it seemed, one that Marco actually likes.

"Can't argue against that." Terriermon replied quickly and went down, hiding behind Henry from that glare Renamon was giving him.

"Hey Renamon! Don't be mean!" Henry exclaimed as he picked up his digimon from the ground and now held him in his hands.

"Don't worry, I won't." Renamon replied through a chuckle which then turns to an evil laugh. That made everyone freeze, mouths open and sweating, she never laughed like that, she chuckled but never laughed out loud, the only person who was not freaked out and instead was actually smiling was you. You were giving Renamon an evil and mischievous smile and glare that everyone immediately noticed, even Renamon.

"Um, Marco why are you giving me that look?" Renamon asks having no idea why you are like that.

"Some people might find you scary and tend to freak out but not me. That glare and laugh of yours sounds all (breathes in) evil. And I like it." you say while giving an even eviler glare to her. Renamon looks away smiling, chuckling and blushing through her fur. Everyone notices.

"It looks like Marco and Renamon could be an item real soon." Takato whispers to Henry.

"Gee ya think. You know how Marco is at protecting us, especially Renamon. I always thought Marco would have feelings for Renamon and it took you this long to figure it out, man." Henry exclaims to Takato quietly.

"OW!" You yell as Rika smacks the back of your head with her fist.

"Marco, nows not the time for you to bust a move ok? Lets get to the museum before they close shall we?" Rika proposes and the whole group goes down the road to the Museum...

In a little less than a half of an hour you all have reached the museum. It was not exactly a high building, unlike the rest of the buildings in Shinjuku district. It was made of stone, and looked more like an old theatre. In fact, it really was a theatre before, but now it was comepletely remade.

A rather old man wearing a strict official costume was waiting outside the door. At first the children thought this man was a porter, but at a closer look Takatoo recognized him a man who was the owner of this establishment. He saw that guy on TV earlier.

"Welcome, children and ... ehem, digimon, to our humble museum of ancient culture!" the old man exclaimed a bit cheerfully. But it was obvious that he was a bit startled with the presence of digimon around. And who could blame him? It has been only a short time since digimon became known to the society, and people were cautious, if not hostile, towards them. The old man opened the door and let them all in.

"Well, um, thanks ... sort of. Here are the tickets, we won them in a lottery you made and ... um, where are all the people?" Takato asked with a bit of confusion. There were no people inside the mansion, only wind wandered in long and empty halls of the museum.

"Unfortunately our "grand" opening didn't draw too much attention due to ... recent events that took place." The owner replied and gave a tired and displeased glare towards the digimon. You and them looked to the ground.

"Wait! Why are you saddened? I was only talking about the digimon." The owner asked as to why you felt guilty as well.

"Because I am a digimon." You replied to the owner. He was obviously confused about the answer.

"But your a human." The owner pointed out.

"Listen, I don't have enough time to explain everything so I will give you the short version. A few days after I first met Renamon and Rika, an evil digimon wanted to kill Renamon but when it was moving in, I threw myself in front of her and got stabbed in the back. After I got stabbed, Renamon took this chance and destroyed the digimon. I was dying, but something happened and I became half-digimon half-human and I have stayed with Rika and Renamon since then and I intend to for the rest of my life helping them and protecting them. And my friends." You explained to the owner. He was indeed surprised by what you explained to him.

"I have heard and seen a great many things iin my life but nothing like this. Tell me are you happy with your new life?" The owner asks to see if you really like it. You look at everyone slowly.

"I have no regrets what so ever. I am happy with my new life." You say with confidence and happyness in your voice.

"Hmm, very well then. Anyway, you are the only visitors we have so far... And you won the tickets because only one of you participated in our lottery... That a bit sad, really, to know that so many people are missing the fascinating exposition that we have... Or perhaps nowadays history is not so fascinating any more..." the old man added sadly. He was looking pitiful, as would any person who loves history and sees that no one else cares about it. A bit of guilt struck everyone, because deep in everyone's hearts they knew that everyone came only to hang out, and not to share this passion for history.

"So, since you're the only visitors, the museum is practically yours to explore. You may enter almost everywhere, besides restricted areas for personnel. Do you need a guide to show you around? I will gladly show you around." The owner proposed his assistance.

"Thank you. We would appreciate that." Rika replied politely. That answer drew an honest smile at the old man's face.

"Very well then, I suggest you follow me and we'll begin our tour. Our museum has various exhibits to show the progress of mankind starting from the stone age till the Modern Time. First evidence of existence of a human society was found in..." he began to tell a brief course of history of mankind and civilizatons as the group entered the first of vast halls of the mansion...

... Everyone wandered the museum for more than 2 hours, following the owner, who was a sturdy historian, obviously, listening to his passionate monologue about the history of ancient times and about different ancient cultures throughout the globe. At some parts it was actually interesting, and sometimes boring.

The museum indeed had a wonderful collection of different exhibits, starting from knifes made out of stone and finishing with weaponry and other things which were only about 60 years old. At some points, you pull out your sword and compare them, yours is definetly much different than any sword ever made. When the whole group passed through a hall which had exhibits dedicated to Mayan culture, one particular thing attracted Takato's attention.

It was a strange contraption made out of white stone. it looked like a white table, and on top of it where drawn some strange symbols. In the center there was a circle made out of letters, forming a sign of some sort. And around that circle there were some more symbols, each one differed from another, making in total nine.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" he called as he noticed that the rest was moving away. That call stopped everyone.

"What's the matter, Takato?" Henry asked and yawned.

"Check this out!" Takato replied as he pointed at the strange table with his finger, and accidently touched one of the symbols. Almost immediately afterwards, the symbol started to glow, and slowly all other symbols started to glow as well, with a golden yellow light.

"Whoa! What did you do peanut-brain?" Rika asked in amazement as she took a step back away from the strange artifact.

"I don't know I swear! Did I break it?" Tkato replied in confusion as the table began to shake, as well as the floor. The inner circle released a beam of light in the air. The old man who was giving them the tour, finally turned around and, when he saw that, ran back with screams:

"Back you fools! Back!" but it was too late... the light extended beyond the circle and embraced everyone who was around, and, after a brief spark, disappeared, alongside with you, the children and the digimon.

"Oh no... What have I done! Not again!" the owner of the museum said while not holding his tears and collapsed to the floor... You all were gone...


	2. Tower of Black Magic

"Tower of Black Magic"

… Rika was the first one to wake up. And the thing she felt immediately after she did was … cold. Rika didn't like the cold, every time she felt it she was getting a hunch that something bad was about to happen. And that was proved once, when she got ambushed by Icedevimon. But this coldness differed from which Icedevimon was emanating. It was more like the coldness of earth, like the one of the graveyard.

She shivered and looked around. She found herself in a large and dark corridor. There were no lights, except for ones which were coming from the black marble walls, but these were some strange lights, of pale green color, they were like corpse-lights, which illuminated nothing.

Rika spotted her friends lying on the floor, still unconscious. There was no one else besides her and her friends, but Rika was getting the feeling that they are being watched. This spooked her quite a bit, as she rushed to you and Renamon in an attempt to wake you both up.

"Renamon! Marco! wake up! Wake up, damn it!" Rika was constantly repeating while shaking your head. Soon these efforts gave results, as you opened your eyes and clashed glares with Rika.

"I'm alright." You reported as you rose from the ground and looked around. Soon, you noticed that Renamon was still unconcious.

"Hey! Renamon! Wake up! Come on, girl, Wake up! Your stronger than this!" You said to her while shaking her head. Soon, her eye's fluttered open and met with your's.

"I'm alright. You know? I had a dream like this once." Renamon said while still staring into your eye's.

"Really?" You asked.

"Yes. I woke up when you came and saved me from something." Renamon said to you, you couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah that's something that I would do." You said to Renamon, you both chuckled a bit and when you both stopped, you just stared into eachother's eye's. You both leaned towards eachother, but SOMEONE had to kill the mood.

"Ahem... guys?" Rika said to you both, you both looked at her.

"You know Rika, why do you have to be a mood killer?" You said to Rika, a little annoyed by her.

"Well... look where we are right now? So can we focus on the situation at hand, please?" Rika explained to you.

"Alright fine, fine. C'mon Renamon, let's get up... can't have one nice thing now and then." The last part you said quietly about Rika so she wouldn't hear. Soon, everyone else began to awake as well.

"Whoa, what the hell? Where are we?" Henry asked as he got up as well.

"I don't know. Creepy." Takato replied as he got up too.

"All I remember was that flash coming from the circle… After that a spark, and blank out. And here we are." He added.

"This is all your fault Gogglehead! You just had to touch that stupid round table now hadn't you! And now were stuck here, in the middle of nowhere!" Rika jumped at him with harsh accusations.

"Don't yell at Takato, Rika! How was he supposed to know that this damn artifact thingy did such things! It's not his fault and you know it!" Henry replied with a bit of harshness in his voice. This only happened when he was completely sure he was right.

"Alright alright! Break, break! Now, let's just calm down and answer a few simple questions: "Where are we?" and "How do we get out?"." Terriermon proposed from below. This sounded reasonable, so Rika restricted herself from saying something harsh again.

"Alright, but how about we turn on the lights before we do that? I can't see anything in that darkness!" she exclaimed.

"I have a flash-light!" Takato exclaimed cheerfully, and, after digging for a minute in his pockets, extracted a small flash-light.

"Well, that's good news…" Henry replied as Takato pushed the button and a little light came out. It vanished, however, in a couple of seconds.

"Damn… Batteries have expired!" Takato said and looked at the others.

"Typical. Why I'm not surprised?" Rika added a dry comment.

"Hey! It's no big deal! Guilmon, can you provide us with some lights?" he addressed to his dinosaur digimon.

"Roger." a short reply came from Guilmon as he released a small stream of fire from his mouth that could double as a torch. It lighted up things a little, but not much. It seemed like the darkness was not easy to vanish with mere fire.

"Hear. Let me try something." You said and in a second later, you pulled out your sword and you slice the air and it immediately caught fire, which increased the light radius around everyone.

"When did you learn that?" Takato asked, surprised.

"I'm full of surprises, guys." You said proudly as you hold your sword high into the air.

"There's something wrong with this place…" Henry said as he made a step closer to all others. A strange howling wind appeared out of nowhere, it gave chills to the bone to everyone.

"Renamon, Marco, do you guy's sense anyone or anything?" Rika demanded.

"No…" You both replied as you both tried to see anything through that pitch-black darkness that was surrounding them. A strange and horrible screech then pierced the air, and made everyone who had pants jump out of their pants. The screech was so horrible, it sent shivers even to the unwavering Renamon and you, You accidentally dropped your sword and you and Renamon covered your ears as not to hear it. It disappeared as fast as it reappeared, and dull silence filled the air once again.

"What… what was … that?" Rika mumbled as she and the others got even closer to each other. Her ankles were shaking and her face was expressing fear. The same reaction was with the boys.

"Err… Something tells me we're not welcome." Terriermon said and jumped to his tamer's hands.

"Yes, we should leave this place…" Renamon agreed. You agreed as well and you picked up your sword and held it high in a fighting stance.

"It's just like the last time … with Icedevimon… I feel… I feel that I can't hide. Oh no…" Rika asked with a trembling voice. She was scared, and the others noticed that. You backed up closer to Rika and Renamon, weapon ready. But then the silence was pierced with another sound. It was not a shriek, it was more like a mix of a hiss and whisper.

"Too long…" these words echoed in the surroundings. It made everyone shiver even more, because now they knew … that someone, or some thing, was out there, covered by a cloak of darkness.

"Don't worry, Rika, you too Renamon, what ever it is, I will do everything possible to protect you both." Rika heard Your voice from behind and felt your hand on her shoulder, while you gently lowered your sword to the ground and put your other hand onto Renamon's shoulder. But now she didn't cast you away like she did in days long passed, because now she really needed such encouragement, and you willing to give your life for her and Renamon was all the encouragement she needed, so did Renamon.

"Too long in the cold and the dark…" a sad hissing voice was heard again. It was coming from all directions, so no one was able to understand where exactly it was coming from. You picked up your sword and readied it.

"We are disturbed again…" another hissing voice was heard. It differed a bit from the one that was heard before, but only a little.

"Hm… A human…" the third one said in conclusion. They all were half-hisses, half-whispers, but they were not identical. Then, heavy steps were heard from al directions. They were simultaneous, and echoed in the empty corridors.

"They're coming. Whatever it is, be ready, Guilmon." Takato said to his digimon.

"I'm ready." Guilmon replied in his rather funny growling intonation. All digimon and you have moved forward, creating a sort of a defensive circle for their tamers, prepared to meet the possible attack, but you stood the farthest out ready to fight whatever comes out, no matter what. The steps were heard closer and closer, and every beat was like hitting directly in the cranium.

Suddenly, they appeared out of the darkness, one by one. They all looked the same, wrapped in their black cloaks, but it was obvious that the strangers were wearing armor beneath them. Their faces were hidden by darkness from under their hoods, and each of them bore a two-handed sword, which was glowing with a dim ghastly light. There were nine of them…

They came from all directions, forming a circle, surrounding the children and their digimon. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. All digimon prepared to fight, and the children got their cards prepared, although their hands were shaking as they tried to overcome the overwhelming fear. Everyone was freaked out and so were you. You helped Rika, Takato, Henry, and the Digimon face the deva's, the soverighn, and the D-reaper, but nothing like this if you were going to fight then you want to be sure you will win this fight.

"SEPARATE!" You yelled and soon 9 more clones of you appeared around all the Digimon and Tamers, all a different color of clothes, skin, eye's, everything. They were all equiped with one-handed swords, two-handed swords, using dual swords, swords and shields, and double-bladed.

The strangers moved back, surprised about your power. Their swords were pointed down, showing that they will not attack just yet. They just stayed at their new place, and were stalking the newcomers. Both groups shared glares for about a minute, when one of the ghoulish strangers finally hissed:

"What! Who or what are you!" One of them asked loudly with anger in his voice, you didn't answer, just tightened the grip on your sword.

"Answer me!" he demanded but was slienced by another.

"Silence! A child? Here? What are you doing in this dark place, child? Why disturb our sleepless rest?" this voice, unlike the others they heard before, was rather calm and peaceful.

"Sleepless rest? Are you some kind of g… ghost?" Henry asked and swallowed. He was scared too, as much as everyone else.

"Ghosts? Yes. I suppose we could be called ghosts…" one of the dark strangers replied thoughtfully.

"We are the Nazgul…"

"Ringwraiths…"

"Neither living nor dead…"

"We are that which grips the heart in fright…"

"Hearkens night…"

"And silences the light…" a choir of hissing voices replied. That answer gave shivers to everyone in the group again, as they now stalked the 9 strangers in fear.

"Does this mean … you will try to attack us now?" Renamon asked after a pause and made a step forward. She cared about her tamer greatly, and that was giving her strength to overcome any kind of fear. But she was pushed back by you and you made a step forward.

"No, at least not at our own will… but your friend seems most anxious to fight?" one of the Nazgul hissed while pointing to you.

"These are the only family people who care about me... my family's dead and they took me in and since then I have stayed by their sides no matter what, ready and willing to give my life for them.

"Honorable and willing to protect others... but nevertheless, we attack only when our master tells us to do so…" the calmed voice Nazgul hissed.

"And here we are shielded from his influence. Not entirely, but still…" the other two added.

"What do you mean?" Takato exclaimed, as his natural curiosity overcame the necessity of keeping mouth shut.

"We will explain…" one of the Nazgul replied.

"We were not always horrible creatures beyond the grave you now see before thee…"

"We were once Men…"

"Great kings, commanders, wizards of Men…"

"But, although we had our power, wealth and glory, we wanted more…" his four brothers continued. The group stood petrified, listening to that unexpected revelation.

"And then our master, Sauron, gave us nine rings of power…" one of them continued.

"So strong we thought, so wrong…" the other one hissed sadly.

"These rings gave us power beyond our imagination. We saw the world in new colors, we were able to disappear whenever we wished, they gave us magical powers, and a life span, that seemed to last forever…" the Nazgul that began the whole speech told.

"Lords of unending life we called ourselves… So proud…" one of the Nazgul hissed with an irony.

"Well in the end we were not so proud. For everything in this world people have to pay, for those powers were not ours to begin with… And we paid for ours … with our flesh and blood, and we became slaves to our master's will." A new voice was heard. One of the Nazgul who stood silent for all that time has spoken with his rather harsh hissing intonation.

"That is so sad… I feel sorry for you…" Takato managed to say after hearing this story. He was the only one of the group who was able to feel compassion towards all creatures, even such as these.

"Pity? I'LL SHOW YOU PITY YOU PATHETIC WORM!" the Nazgul that had a harsh voice hissed in anger and was about to charge at the children and digimon with his sword, but was grabbed by his hand by the other Nazgul.

"No, Murazor! Don't! That is exactly what HE wants!" the other one said with a rather mild and calm intonation, obviously referring to his dark master. But the Nazgul that wanted to attack broke free of the grip and charged Takato. But before he could get close, one of your clones with the one-handed sword deflected the Nazgul's sword and kicked him back.

"Thank you." Takato said to you. The Nazgul was now pissed but was forced back by the calm one, he then calmed down.

"That was too close…" Rika replied.

"What is this place?" Renamon asked seriously.

"This is Minas Morgul, our dark citadel… But how did you get here, children? You still haven't told us…"

"How were you able to pass the silent watchers?"

"And sneak passed behind the guards?" the Nazgul asked again.

"We ended up here by accident. A strange artifact that looked like a table with nine symbols on it and a circle in the center sent us here. If you will show us the way to leave your dark domain, we will do so, and will not disturb you any longer." Renamon said confidently. She hoped they would not have to fight their way out if the citadel.

"Leave? Yes, you should leave immediately. Before our master will sense your presence through the barrier that we have created and will order us to slaughter you for his own twisted pleasure." The harsh-voiced Nazgul, named Murazor, hissed.

"Wait! Maybe there is some way you can free yourself from his evil grasp! Maybe we can help!" Takato proposed. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Shut up Gogglehead before you anger him again!" Rika hissed, but it was too late. The Nazgul was already stalking Takato.

"Don't give us false hopes, little one. We are dead, as our faith … is dead." The Nazgul replied.

"Wait! I remember that once, back at Carn Dum, I was doing a research…" one of the others started to say, but suddenly received a fist in the face, and took a few steps back, hissing in pain.

"Shush you fool! Were you not punished enough the last time when master found out about such things? Never mention this ever again! Follow me, you have no time to lose." the one named Murazor hissed in anger, as he addressed to the children and their digimon.

"Retract." you say and all your clones disappear.

In silence, everyone followed him, as the other Nazgul disappeared in the darkness again. Through the door you all exited the structure they were in, and followed to the outer yard of the citadel. From outside you all understood that they were all this time in a giant tower, surrounded by a creepy magical light. The outer yard was filled with many strange creatures. Flying beasts that looked like dragons, many armed creatures that resembled humans a bit, and they all were throwing glares full of hatred towards the strange intruders.

They followed the Nazgul to some sort of a stable. There were many horses there, but they all were strange, unusually calm, and all black as the night itself and which had red eyes. The Nazgul took one of them out, and said:

"This steed will provide transportation… You will ride east from here, until you reach the White city, Minas Tirith… You will reach it in three days time… If you will run into the soldiers of the white tree, don't fight them. They will take you where you need…" he hissed with a tone that didn't accept rejections.

"There is one more thing… When you reach the White city, find there a man named Mithrandir. Deliver him this…" he added and gave the children some sort of scroll under a magical seal…

…The tall dark gates of Minas Morgul have opened, releasing the steed with three kids plus one digimon, Terriermon, on it. You, Renamon and Guilmon were able to pass distances on your own.

"Um… Thanks, whoever you are…" Henry said as he turned back for a second.

"Be gone now! And pray your God you will never meet us again… never come back to the cursed valley of Minas Morgul…" a ghoulish voice was heard from the gates, as if it was the fortress was speaking, and the gates resembled the mouth of the beast. The group took of from Minas Morgul … towards Minas Tirith…


	3. Road

"Road"

…Hours passed quickly as everyone was on their way from the shadowy fortress of Minas Morgul. Everyone already have passed the Morgul valley, so the sky cleared up a bit, but it still was looking like it would be raining soon.

The steed proved to be quite useful, as a mean of transportation, because, even though Renamon was able to evolve in Kiubimon, she was not able to hold that form for a long time to perform as an alternative transport.

You all were going for quite some time at an impressive speed, as their horse's stamina allowed traveling with a speed of 15 kilometers per hour for quite a long period of time. All children plus Terriermon were on the horse's back, and You, Renamon and Guilmon were running next to it.

"… Still I didn't get it. If those creepy ghost guys were as evil as they described themselves, why have they just let us out?" Rika inquired with curiosity.

"I think they were not evil, but were forced to become such, by the power they cannot fight against. And looks like they are still trying to resist…" Henry replied thoughtfully.

"One of them mentioned some research and a place called Carn-Dum. I wonder what is that place anyway?" Takato asked on their way.

"I don't know, probably another city of some sort. Yet this word only gives me associations of "carnage" and "doom". Creepy." Henry replied to that.

"Just like that Minas Morgul… It gives me chills just to remember it. I would rather spend a night in the graveyard than go to that place again." Rika added.

"I wonder what's in that letter tall dark 'n' scary wants us to deliver to that Mithrandir guy… Maybe a little peak wouldn't hurt…" Takato said as he took the sealed parchment and wanted to break the seal and open it, when he felt Rika's hand on his."

"Don't do it. Don't you remember what the Nazgul said about it?" she asked dimly.

"Err… no?" Takato replied n amazement. Rika sighed heavily when she heard that.

"Your curiosity will be the end of you one day Gogglebrain. He said "magically sealed". That means that if you will try to open it either you will fail simply or you will fail and get zapped by some malicious protective spell. GOT IT? So put that accursed thing back in your pocket and don't touch it!" she almost screamed because Takato was about to break the seal.

"Alright alright I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he replied with a bit of guilt and put the scroll back. He didn't want to anger Rika right about now, for he knew what the actual source of her frustration was. After all, they all were stuck in an unknown world, trapped even, just got majorly scared, and there was no sure way to get out of the situation soon. So he did his best to shut up…

"Why can't we just throw the stupid thing away? It's not like we gave any promise to deliver it somewhere." Terriermon stated from his tamer's hands.

"That would be unwise. I don't think our "hosts" will take it lightly if we just abandon their task. The parchment must contain something very important for it to be magically sealed." Renamon commented in her calm intonation.

"Yeah, this is the only thing we have to do at the moment the Nazgul's were serious. Besides, Minas Tirith, The White city, it sounds peaceful and good." you said.

"It does doesn't it." Rika said with a bit of a smile.

"And besides, what else could we do around here? Not that we have anywhere to go, or some actual course of action to follow. We're like a twig in a river now – we follow the flux. Let's just hope it will lead us to something good…" Henry explained to his digimon, and no one could have argued with his words for now…

… Suddenly, a strange sound was heard. It made the horse stop, because it was quite loud, but nature of it remained a mystery for a minute. It was strange … yet so familiar…

"What was that?" Henry asked everybody.

"Err… That was my stomach. Sorry." Rika apologized, as se tried to hide the blush. She felt a little embarrassed.

"Speaking of stomach, I'm a bit hungry too. We haven't been eating since … well, since we left home, actually." Takato replied.

"Alright now, who has any food?" Henry asked loudly while looking at the rest of the group.

"Don't look at me, if I would have had any, I would have eaten it long ago." Rika replied to his questioning glare a bit irritated.

"Um… Just wait a second … there! I have two peanuts!" Takato exclaimed cheerfully as he extracted two peanuts from his pocket. By the looks of those things, they were kept there, like, forever.

"Yep, great. Just great. What do we supposed to eat now? At Digiworld we never experienced problems with that sort of thing!" Rika exclaimed also, as her irritation grew.

"AND I WANT BREAD!" Guilmon suddenly entered the conversation.

"Please, Guilmon, this is no time for jokes, and I think you could do a little time without bread." Takato replied tiredly. While the rest of them were chatting about what to do, Renamon was doing her best in trying to see what was far in front of them.

"There are some structures ahead. Probably a village. Maybe there we will find provisions you need." Renamon proposed suddenly. You looked as well.

"Your right. I'll go on ahead and see what's there, meet me there." You said and started to walk.

"Becareful!" Renamon yelled to you. You turned around and smiled.

"Aren't I always." you said and started sprinting.

"But wait! We don't have any money to purchase any goods…" Takato replied sadly.

"Who says we need to buy something when we could simply take what we need?" Renamon inquired him with a rather sly grin on her face. But she has a point.

"It seems we don't have other way, and our predicament is dire. Renamon, can I entrust you in executing this task, once we get to the village?" Rika asked and looked at her digimon with a questioning glare.

"Of course." Renamon replied shortly. You all were coming closer to the village…

…Once they have arrived, a most horrible picture of destruction awaited them. What Renamon saw from afar as "structures" and "buildings" were actually all what was left of once prosperous village, as it was razed. The ground was burned, as well as everything else. The place was completely devastated. Only crows didn't leave this place, still hoping to find something to eat amongst the ruins. Their croaking was the only sound within the burned village, and only ghastly wind howled within those empty streets, once so vigorous and full of life and commotion.

It started to rain. Small annoying drops of water were coming from the sky, and once the sun was cloaked by grey clouds, everything started to look even more lifeless, hopeless and depressing.

"Great, no food, and now this stupid rain! It figures…" Rika started to complain at first but stopped, as she noticed no one was listening to her. Everybody was looking at what once was a village, full of people. Then it hit her.

"Hey wait! Where's Marco?"

Everyone looked around and couldn't find you. Then the tamers screamed a little as they heard a loud crash behind them. They all looked and saw a house fell and something was moving in the wreckage, the digimon immediately got into a fighting stance in front of there tamers. Someone who was completely black stood up from the wreckage and stepped out of it. He looked at them and shook his body all around and all the soot from the burned building came off and revealed you, you walked over to them with a depressed look on your face.

"Nothing. I couldn't find anything here, it's been picked clean. *sigh* Oh and also don't go into the buildings there unstable." you explained to everyone about what you found.

"This place… I wonder what happened here…" Henry said as he was moving slowly across the empty street, while not letting his small digimon out of his hands.

"Maybe it was a conflagration of some sort?" Takato proposed.

"I doubt it. Look…" You replied from the front after you stopped in front of something which once was a door. There were about three or four arrows stuck in it. Black ones…

"This village was probably pillaged, and after that – razed. In medieval ages such things were common…" Rika commented as Renamon tried to get one of the arrows out of the door. The arrow shaft broke.

"The wood of this shaft is rather soggy and rotten. The attack was made quite a while ago. Anyone who did this is already long gone." Renamon concluded.

The rain was slowly growing into a storm. Wind was striking violently, rain was becoming stronger, and grey-black clouds cloaked the sky. Thunder and lightning were strong enough to scare the children, they never saw such storms back at Shinjuku, where they were safe in their houses. But now they were forced to seek shelter.

You all found a structure which was a bit less damaged by the fire, it was once an old wind-mill. Probably it was not that much damaged because it was somewhat away from the other houses, and was not caught on fire, not entirely at least…

…Everyone was forced to spend a night there, tired, scared, and hungry. They kept close to each other to keep warm, because the night was cold, under one sheet that they have found in there. But no one was able to sleep, because of the rumbling of the thunder, creaking of the mill as the strong wind made it shake. It was one long night…

…The morning came, but without a dawn, because, even after the storm has passed, dingy grey clouds still were covering the sky. With first bleak rays of sun, which barely had strength to cone through clouds, you all left the shelter. It was pretty early in the morning, but no one was able to sleep on an empty stomach.

"…That's it. We must find something to eat before my mood changes from bad to worse, and I'm sure no one wants to see that." Rika said tiredly as she looked around with an empty glare.

"Why I am not a digimon? They don't know what hunger is!" Takato started to complain.

"Henry! Henry! You should go and find some food! You don't look so good!" Terriermon said to his tamer, while taking residence upon his head. Henry didn't reply.

"Alright people! We should split up and find some grub to eat! Takato, you take your Guilmon and go west. Henry – you and your rabbit will go south. I, with Renamon, will go north. Marco, search the village again. If you will find something eatable or useful, take it with you. We will meet here in an hour." Rika quickly gave orders, and no one had a better idea, so everyone split up and went to different directions…

…After an hour Rika and her digimon made it back to the rendezvous point. She noticed You, Takato and Guilmon already waiting for them. Takato was hiding something behind his back.

"Found anything?" Rika asked when she approached you guys.

"Nothing." you said dissapointenly.

"I found this small caldron. I figured out we need something to cook things in or at least to transport water in. I have also found a spring not too far away from here. Did you find anything?" Takato replied and showed her a small battered caldron full of water.

"This…" Rika replied and showed him two potatoes. They were fresh enough to eat, although it was not much.

"Good, perhaps we could boil them, and maybe Henry will find something too. Once he arrives and we'll have our little breakfast, we'll head on." Takato replied…

They waited for ten more minutes, but there were no sign of Henry. Rika was starting to grow impatient, and Takato – worried. But they were sure that there was nothing serious in being late, although they both knew Henry was never late to anything. You and Renamon, however, proved them otherwise.

"Wait… Quiet…" she said and made the children stop their chat.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Shhh. Can't you hear it?" you asked and everybody silenced as they tried to hear anything.

"I hear some claps… But they remind me of … oh no." Takato said as his face turned grey.

"Gunfire. That sound could be coming only from Gargomon's cannons. Henry's in trouble!" Rika said grimly as she got up from the stone she was sitting on and ran towards the place sound was coming from. You, Takato, Guilmon and Renamon followed her…

… As they were approaching, the sounds were getting stronger. Already it was possible to make out terrible screams of someone dying.

"C'mon, we're almost there! They should be just over this hill!" Takato said as he started to run faster, followed by the others. When they finally reached the field of battle, they have witnessed yet another terrible scene.

Gargomon was fighting against many strange creatures armed with steel weaponry. They were strange, were a bit lower than humans, and had greenish skin. But they were not unfamiliar with. Children saw them once back at Minas Morgul. Only these ones were looking weaker compared to those they have seen before. A couple of dozen of them were already dead, lying on the ground with smoking holes in them.

Gargomon's guns were covered with black blood of the creatures, as several of them lied near him with their sculls smashed. The rest of the creatures were standing away's from them. Some in the back were using bows and arrows while the one's in the front hads small swords, they then charged but before they got close you and Renamon got into melee combat with them while Guilmon and Gargomon hit them from a far. When the Takato and Rika managed to get out of shock, they noticed Henry.

He was lying near a big hazel-tree, with his one hand holding the blue card, and the other holding the D-Power. Both were stained with blood, because his left arm was pierced near elbow by a black arrow. Takato rushed to his friend as soon as he saw this.

"Henry! HENRY! Are you alive? Speak to me!" he implored in screaming, and, after receiving no reply, took Henry by his other arm to feel the pulse. Although the wound obviously was not lethal, and Henry was in a pain shock, Takato panicked.

After you and Renamon killed some of the ones with the swords, one got past you and was then heading for the tamers, as it got close you appeared in front of it and grabbed it's face with one hand, before he could react you closed your hand and his head exploded leaving blood spatter on your body and your hand completely bloodied, you then heard arrows flying and you looked to see two of them heading for Rika and Takato. You didn't think and you didn't want to, you quickly grabbed them and hugged them close, then everyone heard some piercing hits and your body twitch. You stood up straight and turned around but almost immediatly three more arrows hit you in the chest, you didn't even flinch. You looked at your chest and saw the black arrows sticking out. You slowly reached for one of them and pulled it out, you looked at it for a second before breaking it. You took out the other two and instead of breaking them you threw at the archers and hit them right in the faces. You then pulled out the two in your back and took aim, the creatures saw what you were doing and all of them ran, trampling over eachother, There were at least a dozen left alive. You threw the arrows and hit two of them in the back of the head.

"Renamon… Marco..." Renamon turned around and witnessed her tamer again, you just stood there, and what Renamon saw gave her shivers. Rika's eyes darkened beyond any imagination, there were no eyes, just two big black holes instead of them. Renamon shook her head to make the vision go away.

"Kill them. All of them." A grim order was heard from her tamer. Renamon shook off her confusion, looked at the fleeing creatures, at Henry, at you, at her tamer again, and a malicious smile appeared on her face.

"With pleasure." She said and you both disappeared…

… In two minutes it was all over. Every last creature that attacked was killed. No one survived. Gargomon de-evolved into Terriermon again, and now was sitting near his tamer, who finally became conscious again, and was dropping tears. That was new because no one ever saw Terriermon crying.

"I'm sorry … Henry … You got hurt because … I was not able to react in time…" Terriermon was apologizing and sobbing, but suddenly felt his tamer's hand in his head.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. It was not your fault, and … DAMN! It hurts!" Henry moaned from pain because of the blinding pain in his arm.

"Anyway, what happened?" Takato inquired.

"I was on top of that tree, trying to find some nuts, when suddenly, those freaks came out of nowhere… I got shot, and the rest … I think you know…" Henry explained.

Renamon returned too, with only several small stains of black blood on her white fur showing that she did fight.

"I trust you spared no one." Rika stated with boiling anger hidden in her voice. In the dim light her face looked more pale, skinny, and a bit spooky.

"Does this answer your question." Renamon replied coldly as she stepped to the side and gave everyone a clear view of you walking towards everyone. You were different, your arms were completely covered in blood form the tips of your fingers to your elbows. When you were slaughtering them you, skewered them with your arms. Blood was still dripping from your fingers and there were heavy blood stains on your body, but mostly on your face as well, everyone also noticed that your eye's were completely changed as well, your eye's changed from the calm crystal blue eye's to now blood red. Renamon cleaned the last of the stains form her fur, and you both resumed position behind Rika. Both Henry and Takato watched this dialog with amazement.

"Rika… Marco... I don't recognize you…" Takato mumbled in amazement, but silenced as Rika turned her head to him and gave him a glare that was sharp like the edge o a knife. But then, it changed to a much milder one.

"Anyone who hurts my friends – dies, one way or another. Renamon, can you get that arrow out? There's no telling what those bastards were dipping their arrows in." she ended angrily.

"I will do my best." Renamon replied and a second later was already near Henry, checking his wound.

"This is bad… Very bad. The arrow has fractured the bone, and is deep inside… I can remove it, but it will be … extremely painful." She reported.

"Do it… I'll try to endure the … pain." Henry replied while breathing heavily.

"Fine, but you will need this…" Renamon said quickly and gave him a piece of cloth.

"What is it for?" Henry inquired with amazement.

"Put it in your mouth. This is for you not to crush your teeth, because this will be … very painful." Renamon explained. Henry swallowed, and put the cloth in his mouth. When "patient" was prepared, Renamon sighed heavily and started to push the arrow forward through the meat, for the edge to come from the other side.

Arrow was too deep in the wound already, and there was no other method of getting it out.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Henry moaned as his teeth gnashed into the cloth he had in his mouth. Tears of pain were flowing from his eyes as he tried his best not to faint again and endure the pain. Finally, the edge came out, Renamon broke the shaft, and took the remaining arrow out of the wound, leaving Henry with an accurate hole in his arm. A warm stream of blood flowed from the wound to the ground, but this was anticipated as Renamon used a relatively clean piece of cloth, which was a part of Takato's shirt before, to bandage the wound and stop blood from flowing.

"There, that should do for now. But we must find a qualified healer somewhere soon, his arm is partially fractured. If not treated in time, this will have severe repercussions." Renamon said quickly, and stood up.

"Wow, Renamon! I didn't know you knew about medicine so much!" Guilmon growled in amazement and admiration.

"I possess some rudimentary knowledge about first aid, nothing more. I am a warrior, not a healer." Renamon replied to that.

"Then we must go now! We can't lose time!" Takato said with worry, and the trio, followed by you and their digimon, has left…


	4. Agressive Negotiations

"Agressive Negotiations"

…You all continued to move along the road that leads to Minas Tirith. After that most unfortunate encounter with the orcs, you all were stopping only for brief periods of time, because you all were afraid to be ambushed again. Although there was a good hunch that buddies of those who were slain near the burned village would try pursuing them.

Henry's wound was becoming worse. Without proper medical treatment, the bleeding continued, and the bandages which Renamon was able to put were quickly soaking in blood, thus, making the group run out of "bandages". Henry was trying to endure the pain and not to complain about it, but it was hard.

You, Rika and Renamon were silent during the entire trip. You were in front of everyone and just continued the way, saying nothing, thinking about something else, and your faces were darkened. This fact got Takato a bit worried. His friends were in this state ever since the attack.

"Um… Rika, are you alright?" he asked reluctantly, knowing Rika disliked purposeless questions such as these. He was right.

"Stupid question. Yes, I'm alright, relatively." She replied dryly.

"You look concerned…" Takato started to say but was interrupted by Rika's rather hostile glare.

"Oh, really? What gave you a clue, Sherlock? The fact that Henry needs to be patched up very soon? That we don't have anything normal to eat for the time being? Or maybe the fact that we are stuck in the middle of who knows what with no way out?" she replied with irritation. This made Takato shut up, and he turned away, understanding that he should not bother his friend at this time. To Rika, however, it appeared that he was offended.

"Look, I'm sorry I acted the way I just did… It's just … a lot of things happened, that are making me rather upset. Leave me be for a while. When all this will be behind us, we'll have a talk. Just… not now, alright?" she inquired a bit sadly.

"Of course! I'm sorry I bothered you, I should have known better. But... I'm just worried for you guy's just look at Marco?" Takato pointed out, the blood on you was dried up and the arrow holes had healed up and left scars. Rika was now a little worried herself, she had never, ever seen you like this.

"I'll leave you alone for awhile..." Takato replied without any offence or sadness. Easy going, as always...

… You all went in silence for a bit longer, before it was broken again. This time it was Terriermon, who jumped off the horse to approach Renamon. Speaking of her, she was not in a good mood either. She was also worried, but more worried about children rather then herself. She was a digimon, her survival skills were keen, and she would have easily survived in this hostile world, as for the tamers… she was not able to say the same thing.

She noticed the little digimon's presence soon enough – she almost tripped over him.

"Yes, Terriermon, what do you need from me?" she asked with a bit of irritation.

"Renamon… Can I ask you a favor?" Terriermon asked a bit quietly.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked in a much milder tone. She noticed Terriermon had a worried look on his face, and she knew why.

"Can you … can you do something to ease Henry's pain a little more? He's doing his best not to moan, because it hurts a lot, but I can hear teeth gnash…" Terriermon replied sadly and looked at his tamer again. Henry was sitting on the back of the steed, with his healthy hand holding the damaged one, and he was silent.

"Terriermon, believe me, I already did everything I could. And, unfortunately, it's the fractured bone that causes such pains. I don't know how to treat fractures … yet. But, once we get back to Shinjuku, I will study this matter more deeply." Renamon said mildly.

"You think we will even be able to get home?" Terriermon asked plainly.

"I hope so. It would be best for us all to leave this world. We are not a part of it, plus … I really fear for our tamers…" she replied trying to sound calmly. But she didn't succeed much this time…

…You all continued with the journey. The weather hasn't changed much since they have left the village. Unpleasant rain was making everyone soggy, and the road has turned into a big dirt river. The muddy road was slowing the steed down, although the strange animal didn't complain. Everyone had noticed that the horse was never complaining about anything, and carried on even without being fed.

You all approached a forest, and everyone was quite pleased with this fact. After all, in the forest they were able to hide from the annoying rain. Also there were no chilling winds there. The weather was rather cold, and the children had only their summer clothes with them. Because of that, they all were freezing, especially Takato, whose shirt went on for bandages.

Their sheet, which they have picked up during their night at the windmill, was not keeping them warm enough. At this time, they decided to stop, because everyone was too tired of riding a horse all day. They were not trained to endure such travels.

With Guilmon's help, three fires were started in order to keep everyone warm. As everyone went to sleep, only you and Renamon remained guarding everyone else. After all, yours and her senses were always sharper. Plus she maintained fires by tossing firewood at a time.

The night was dark. There was no moon, or any stars. However, Renamon didn't care about it now. As she watched the blazing fire, her mind was occupied with several thoughts at a time.

"Those creatures that have attacked us before… I do recall them back at that dark fortress we luckily escaped without fighting… Were those creatures under Nazgul's command? If so, then this "truce" is off, and we are being hunted. On other hand, it wouldn't make sense to send someone with a message, and then attack us… Hm… And who are those "soldiers of the white tree" the ill-tempered one mentioned? Ugh, even if I will get answers, I think they will raise even more questions… And above everything, we must find a way of getting out of this world. And I don't even have a clue where to start searching… And I hope Marco will be better soon, I've never seen him like this" she was thinking, she looked at you and you were standing still, like a statue, when suddenly you both heard a branch snap under someone's rather careless foot.

"Everyone, get up! Quick!" she whispered harshly, and that woke up everyone else.

"Ugh, what is it Renamon?" Rika asked as she woke up and yawned.

"Someone is out there in the woods… We are being pursued." Renamon reported as everyone else stood up. She was not able to sense where from exactly the sounds were coming from, but she knew that someone was close. You stood out from everyone with your sword drawn and ready.

"If there will be any arrows, I suggest you should duck." Renamon whispered quietly as she looked around. The others nodded in agreement.

"It's quiet now… Too quiet…" Henry said as he looked around, trying to spot anything. It was quiet for his hearing though, for digimon, however, everything was much clearer.

"We are surrounded… again." Renamon said heavily. After she said that, out of the bushes, they started to appear. At first everyone mistaken them with the Nazgul they met earlier. They too had a trait of approaching from darkness. But these were different. They were … alive.

They also bore hoods and cloaks, only theirs were of dark green color. Their faces were partially hidden by masks, and everyone was armed with a bow. And they all were humans.

"I can't believe a bunch of humans managed to sneak up on us without being detected for the most time. I'm impressed." Renamon whispered to her tamer.

"Save your impressions for later…" Rika replied, because her attention was attracted to people who were aiming at her and her friends.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Takato demanded harshly.

"You are now our prisoners. You will come with us, or else…" one of the strange forest people said as his comrades raised their bows ready to shoot. He was not explaining anything, just demanded surrender. Our heroes were outnumbered 3 to 1. If they have fought, tamers most likely would be caught in the crossfire. So the choice was obvious.

"We surrender." Renamon said after calculating all the chances, and raised her hands in the air. The others have followed her example. You didn't want to, really didn't want to but the choice was obvious, even with your clones you would just get cut down by the archers aiming at your head, your protective but not stupid and you raised your hands.

"Tie them up and let's get moving! We have to bring them all to our surveillance post for interrogation." one of them, probably the commander, ordered, and three of his troops tied everyone up and guided you all down the road.

"This corrupted creature is from Minas Morgul! Finish it off now, we have no use for it!" the commander ordered one of his men, referring to the red-eyed steed. But when the scout approached the horse with a knife, the horse went mad, hit the man with a hoof, killing him instantly, and ran away. Several scouts launched some arrows at it, but missed, as the steed disappeared into the darkness.

"Well, at least one of them bastards paid for it…" Terriermon said a bit viciously.

"These ropes are weak. I can tare them apart easily…" Renamon whispered to her tamer as they were taken away.

"Wait, not now. When they won't have a chance to attack us directly, then and only then will you strike." Rika whispered back…

…After an hour of marching along with a couple of dozen of scouts, the prisoners finally reached the place which scouts were calling "the surveillance post". In reality, it was a small, sturdy wooden fortress, with a tower in center of it, made out of stone. On top of the gates there was a banner – a white tree on a dark-green background.

"So these are those white tree soldiers… I expected a bit warmer welcome…" Henry whispered to others as the gates have opened and they were let inside.

"Silence! No talking!" one of the soldiers that was escorting them said harshly and poked him in his side with an end of his bow. It was not exactly pleasant.

Inside there were already some other people waiting for those scouts to arrive. Several soldiers in heavy metal armor, armed with swords. On their shields there were also those symbols the group saw on the banner. The troops were lead by a man who was in better-decorated armor, and with a winged helmet on his head. "Probably an officer…" everyone thought as they saw him and his men approach the scouts and their "prey". One of the scouts reported him everything about the operation shortly.

"Good job, men. It was about time you would deliver some of our enemies here. Our information has been running off-date." The officer said.

"By what authority have your men ambushed us?" Takato almost screamed as he tried to break away from the grip of a soldier.

"By what authority? I will indulge you. You came across the border of Gondor accompanied by some strange creatures, Morgoth-spawn that's for sure, on a steed that is bred from Morgul, and you came from an enemy territory. Because of that, in the name of Gondor, you will be interrogated…" the officer said as he approached Takato and took him by his collar.

"And you will tell me everything you know, if not, we will force it out of you, and BELIEVE ME, I'm extremely skilled in torturing anyone to get what I need." He hissed in anger.

"You hurt my friends, and you'll regret it." You said in sort of a low and dark voice and your head was looking to the ground. The officer smirked and looked at you and stood in front of you, he put a hand on your head for a second, believing that your a regular teenager.

"Oh yeah? You'll do what?" he said, you looked up at him and he froze he never saw eye's like yours before.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death." you said in a now sort of demonic voice, this made everyone freeze. The officer stepped back.

"Take 'em away!" the officer ordered strictly, after that, everyone received a powerful hit in the head from behind, and fell unconscious…

You all woke up an hour later. It was dark around, the air was humid and cold. There was no light, except one from a small torch that was on the wall, and which has almost burned out. It was a dungeon, created to hold prisoners. And everyone were prisoners.

Children found themselves tied up with ropes, while digimon were chained to the wall. Renamon had handcuffs on her hands, and those handcuffs were chained to the wall with another chain, allowing some ability to move around the cell. Terriermon and Guilmon had something that looked like dog leashes on them, only made out of metal and on a small chain too. It was obvious that these restraints were put there recently, and not too well planned out, as those chains allowed some movement, and, perhaps, ability to attack anyone who would try coming in. You were cuffed by shackles on your neck, wrists, ankles, and your waist.

"Ugh… Damn! These handcuffs… Too tough for me… Cant break them…" Renamon said with disappointment as she tried to break the restraining devises. She failed again and again, until, suddenly, heard Guilmon's growling voice from the corner:

"Wait, I have an idea!" he said and approached the kitsune, for the chain allowed him to do so.

"What are you going to do?" Renamon asked in amazement.

"Watch." Guilmon said with an unusual confidence, and released a steady and thin stream of fire at the chain that held the handcuffs together. After two minutes, the chain became red.

"Try tearing them apart now!" Guilmon said cheerfully. Renamon gathered her strength again, and this time, she succeeded. The chain broke right where Guilmon was heating it up.

"Wow! Did you come up with this idea by yourself?" Renamon asked with amazement as the chains which once held her now fell to the ground.

"I do have some bright ideas form time to time…" Guilmon replied a bit shyly and turned his head away. His reaction amused everyone for a bit.

"Well, what will you do now?" Henry asked suspiciously. He remembered all too well what she did with the orcs that attacked them once, and was afraid that she planned to do it again, only here.

"I think I will pay our dear captain a visit…" Renamon said a bit malevolently as she was about to teleport out of the cell, but was stopped by a question Rika posed:

"Hey, what about us?"

"Don't worry. Once all is finished, you will be all released … by our captors." She said and disappeared. Her cryptic answer left everyone in confusion but not you, you knew what she was doing…

…In the room on top of the stone-clad tower, the officer that was in charge of the outpost was writing a letter. It was something he did every month, not a report about the situation, but a letter to his family.

"Dear wife, children…" he started to write, when he heard the window creaking. He turned his head and noticed it opened. Chilling wind entered the room, almost making the papers fly off the table.

"Brrrr." The captain said as he closed the window. He didn't want his cozy little room get cold. He got back to his seat at the table and wanted to continue his writing, when he heard another squeak. This time, the door was opened.

"Whoa? But I could have sworn I closed that… Accursed door…" he muttered some curses as he stood up again and went to close the door.

"There. Now that will make sure no damn wind will open this door." He said confidently as he closed the door on a bolt. When he went to the table again, some strange feeling caught him off-guard. He thought he felt a presence.

"Who is there?" he said loudly as he turned around and drew his sword. But there was no one there. The officer looked around and spotted no one. Then, he put the sword back in its scabbards.

"He he, it's just some silly imagination…" he said to himself as he turned around again to go for the table. It was just then when he faced Renamon, unexpectedly, face to face.

"Menacing, isn't it?" she asked with a bit of mockery as she witnessed the officer's face twitch in fear. Although this was a shock to him, however, he quickly regained a determined look on his face.

"Die, you scum!" he screamed as he pulled out his sword again, but before he could even try and hitting her with the blade, the sword was beaten out of his hand by Rena's fist. She grabbed him by his throat and raised him from the ground.

"You will do what I say, and I will allow you to live." She said with a threatening and somewhat scary voice. The reaction, however, was not what she expected, as she saw no fear in the captain's eyes.

"I choose … to die!" he growled as his hand reached a dagger on the table and he tried to stab Renamon. His effort proved futile, for his hand was stopped by Renamon's remaining hand. She tightened her grip on his hand, and he dropped the weapon.

"Are you that certain about it?" she asked as she tightened her grip on his throat as well. The captain was suffocating. His face turned red, but still Renamon saw no fear in his eyes, just anger.

"Kill me now … you monster!" he growled. Not so sure with what to threaten this stubborn human with, but she cut off from a new voice.

"Renamon... drop him." Renamon looked into the shadows and loosened her grip a bit to let the officer see too. Someone with blue eye's stepped out of the shadows and revealed you. Your voice was back to normal and so were your eye's. She is surprised by your words.

"What!" Renamon asked, completely surprised.

"I said drop him!" you ordered a little louder. Renamon gave one more look at the officer and dropped him. He fell to the ground and coughed from the lack of air. He was then lifted into the air by the collar of his shirt by you, you looked him in the eye's closely but this time you didn't give him that "staring into your very soul look"

"Listen... we just want to get home, we don't belong here we just need to deliver a parchment to this mithrandir, just let us go and through here and you'll never see us again we don't want to cause any trouble we just want to go home, please. I don't want to hurt you.. or your family." you explained to him when you also had noticed his letter. His eye's widened with fear not for him, but for his family. He knew you weren't joking.

"Fine. What do you want from me?" the officer finally surrendered. He was not a coward, and he was not afraid for himself, but for his family. As soon as he replied, you released him from your grip. The officer fell on his knees.

"I want you to release my companions, provide us with provisions, clothes, transportation, and with a document that will give us the ability to pass through all check points to Minas Tirith without trouble. Also, you must give proper medical treatment to the wounded one." You stated your demands.

"I … I will do whatever you say." The captain said after he rose from the ground.

"Good…" You said and Renamon disappeared and you were about to, but you suddenly turned around.

"And don't even think about double-crossing me… Or you will pay most dearly for it…" you threatened him once more, and disappeared into thin air, leaving the captain shocked, once more…

…In two hours, everyone has left the not so hospitable outpost. But now you had food to last for at least a week, were dressed up in more common clothes to blend in with other folks, and on a new steed. Henry's wound was treated properly, although it would take time for the bones to grow back together, a permanent bandage was put on to hold the hand, and was able to withstand a long trip.

"How were you able make them release us and give us all these things?" Rika, who was dressed more like a scout now, asked curiously.

"Well, actually... Marco was the one that convinced him." Renamon replied. Rika looked at you wondering how you threatened him.

…Back at the outpost, the captain watched them go from atop of his tower.

"Sent a pigeon with a message to Minas Tirith. Highest priority." He said heavily.

"Highest priority? But … that means the report will get directly to Mithrandir, sir. Are you sure you want to proceed with this?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes. It seems we have met an enemy no common soldier can fight against…" the captain replied. In a couple of minutes the postal pigeon was released…


	5. The White City

"The White City"

...Gandalf was standing on the balcony, watching the dark clouds and thunders that were coming from the mountain barricades which were surrounding Mordor. His thoughts were heavy. He knew that the Enemy's forces were getting stronger by the minute, and that sooner or later these forces will deliver a devastating blow.

Ever since he came to Minas Tirith, he noticed how defenseless the great fortress actually was. It was slowly decaying for a long time, as old alliances were severed, walls crumbled without proper repair, and the soldiers were lazy, doing nothing instead of training. But the worst of all was Denethor the II, Stewart of Gondor. After the death of his elder son Boromir, his will was broken, as well as his sanity.

Denethor was not able to lead the defense of the city, being drowned in self-loathing, grief and madness. He said that against the forces of Sauron there could be no victory, and that had an impact on his soldiers' will to fight for Gondor. That was why Gandalf, being the white wizard with a high reputation among the ranks, took the role of coordinating and preparing the defenses.

He slowly turned away from the balcony and made his way to the table. On it there was a parchment – a report recently received from one of the outposts, and quite an unusual one…

He read the report again and again, analyzing and memorizing all the details, but was disturbed by a knock at the door. Soon after that a guard of the citadel entered and inquired:

"Mithrandir, the commander of the Minas Tirith internal security forces is waiting for your audience. Should we let him in?"

"Yes, let him in." Gandalf replied as he turned around to face the soldier.

"Right away." The soldier replied and disappeared behind the door. Soon the door opened again, and a person walked in. He looked much like a guard of a citadel, only without helmet and a mask. His heavy steps echoed in the surroundings.

"I am here as you summoned, Mithrandir, sir." The commander said with a chillingly monotonous voice. Gandalf never liked those guys from the internal security force. They were guards of the citadel who showed highest results on training in stealth and fighting. Like every soldier of Gondor, they were faithful and willing to serve their country, but these were considered fanatics even by their own, and they always were ruthless and frighteningly efficient in executing their orders. They were also the only ones to call his "sir".

"Yes, I called for you, commander. I want you to read this latest report carefully and tell me what you think about it." Gandalf asked him mildly, although it had no effect on the officer.

"I will do as you order." The commander replied monotonously and approached the table. His eyes were concentrated on the document for about five minutes, after that he took a step back and said calmly:

"It seems that some new sort of spies and assassins will most likely try breaching our security perimeter and try sabotaging our fortifications, gathering information or, perhaps, assassinating someone of our high command."

Gandalf listened to these statements attentively, and, after the officer finished, said:

"Yes, that was my first impression also, but there are some moments that just don't add up. For example, if they really are spies or assassins sent by the Enemy, why have they spared the commander of that outpost? It would be more reasonable to kill him as well as the rest of the garrison, judging by the description of abilities of the creature and the teenager that attacked the captain over there, they could do that easily. Another thing puzzles me… Why do they have children in their squad?" Gandalf posed two questions to the officer.

"Their motives are unknown to me. Still, we should enhance our security perimeter to prevent them from entering the city, and, perhaps, capturing them." The commander proposed coldly.

"How are you planning to do that? There are a lot of refugees coming from that part of Gondor. It would be impossible to spot anyone in that crowd." Gandalf inquired and noticed a self-confident smirk on commander's face.

"The main wave of refugees already passed. There are not as many of them coming now. According to the report, besides the strange magical creatures there are three children out there. According to the officer who was in command of the outpost, the creatures and the older teenage boy care great deal about the little ones. By exploiting this weakness, I can only assume that the creatures will not enter the city alone and leave them behind." The commander said coldly while slowly moving back and forth, with his arms crossed behind.

"Thus, even if they will use their witchcraft to sneak by my men, the children will not be able to do so. There are two boys and one girl in the group, a noticeable configuration. Even if they will try entering one by one, there is still a flaw – one of the boys has a wound made by arrow in his arm, a bit higher then elbow. And the teenager is taller than a normal one and he carries a sword on his back. They will not succeed in sneaking into the city." Officer ended confidently. Gandalf listened to his plan carefully, and said thoughtfully:

"Their motives of coming to Minas Tirith are unknown to me. Perhaps they are not a thread, but if they are…"

"Should I prepare a squad to eliminate them when they arrive?" the commander inquired.

"No. I want your men to let them enter the city, but keep them under discrete watch. Once you will find out what are their goals here – report to me at once." Gandalf gave the order.

"I will attend to this matter immediately, sir." The commander replied monotonously and turned around to leave.

"Commander!" suddenly Gandalf called him.

"Yes, sir." the officer replied as he turned around again.

"If I would have given the order to eliminate them all, would you have executed it?" the white wizard asked a surprising question.

"Of course, sir." the commander replied unwaveringly.

"Even children?" Gandalf asked again.

"Even children." the commander replied with cold and calm intonation, as if they were talking about killing a chicken.

"You may go now." Gandalf replied and the officer left. "Unquestionable loyalty… Gruesome, but, unfortunately, we need it if the West is to stand against the forces Sauron amassed…" he thought as he got back to more present matters…

…After a long journey, filled with various obstacles and difficulties, everyone finally made it to Minas Tirith. The provisions, documents, clothes, provided by your's and Renamon's quite "shrewd" negotiations, made the trip a bit easier, but still it was quite hard, because no one was prepared to endure such a debilitating trip. But what they didn't now was that their arrival was expected.

"Whoa!" was everyone's first reaction when they first saw the white city. And indeed, it was quite impressive. Giant white walls, which were so tall, they almost touched the skies, the beautiful gates which had artistic carvings on the metal, and a giant white tower in the center of the city. No one ever saw something like this before, the height of the structure was a challenge even to modern skyscrapers.

"That … is … amazing…" Henry mumbled as he was not able to withdraw attention from the city.

"No joke…" Rika replied as she was astounded by the sight she saw.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go out there!" Takato said cheerfully as always.

"Hold your horses, Gogglehead. Sure, we can get in, but what about our digimon? You see those guards over there? I bet they will charge at us if we'll even dare to approach with them here." Rika replied to that a bit pessimistically.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Renamon's unrivaled skills in stealth will help her get through without notice." Takato replied.

"It's your digimon I'm worried about. Marco can come in with us and Henry's Terriermon can be brought inside hidden in a bag, where would we hide your clumsy dinosaur?" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't call Guilmon clumsy! And besides, I got it all sorted. He he." Takato smirked as he drew a card from his deck and showed it to the rest.

"What is that?" everyone asked.

"This card allows a digimon to be invisible for an infinite amount of time if it doesn't attack or is being attacked. Guilmon will be able to come with us unseen." Takato explained with a smart look on his face, which was quite unusual.

"Hm, maybe you do have some brains after all, Gogglehead. Alright, Renamon, I'll see you inside." Rika replied to her digimon.

"Of course." Renamon nodded and vanished. When all preparations were made, the group, now made of you three kids and a horse, approached the gates. In front there were four guardsmen, the children saw someone like them before. When they attempted to go through the gates, you all were stopped by one of them.

"Halt! What is your reason for coming to the Great city of Minas Tirith?" the guardsman asked and looked at the suspiciously.

"We're just poor fugitives, our village was burned down and we have nowhere else to go. We came here to find shelter. Please, kind sir, would you let us in?" Rika asked with a very sad intonation and made such a look on her face, which appeared like she was almost crying. That face almost made the boys crack up laughing. The guardsman looked at her in confusion, then looked at you with and your sword.

"I can understand your suspicion of me. I am the brother of the little girl and I have protected the three of them the best I can when are village was attacked and in our long parilous journey here. Please, like my sister asked, will you let us in?" you asked with a bit worry in your voice, and Rika was still giving that sad look to the guard. The guard shrugged and finally answered:

"Err, of course, we are always happy to shelter and assist those in need. You are clear to pass." After that the four of you entered the city. When you all did this, one of the guards quietly asked another:

"Do you think…"

"Yes, everything matches up… Deploy the scouts." The other one whispered and pulled a string, which was a signal…

…When you all were far enough from the gates, Henry and Takato suddenly started laughing out loud. They suffocated this laugh quickly, however, not to attract any unneeded attention.

"Rika, next time you'll do such a grimace – warn us. We nearly cracked up out there." Takato said while giggling.

"Maybe next time you'll try not to blow our cover. Did you see how the other guards were staring at us?" Rika hissed angrily.

"Alright let's try not to kill each other? I suggest finding a place to stay in for the night first. And I think the best place to look at would be that tavern." Henry tried to pacify those two and was rather successful in it. Without much quarreling the trio went to the first tavern they saw…

… The place they went in proved to be a complete dump. Walls, which once were white, were yellow because of the smoke, and because some patrons had a habit of whipping their dirty hands on them. The place was full of half – drunken thugs, which were always swearing, drinking and telling vulgar jokes about anyone who was coming in. When our trio went in, one of the drunkards said something about a "new whore" which came to the tavern. That remark almost made Rika explode. and pissed you off greatly, no talks about your friends like that.

"Why you little-" but Rika didn't finish as you then grabbed the edge of the table that the drunkard was sitting with one hand and flung it in his direction. He fell over and before he can even groan, you grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. You began to squeeze harder until Rika stops you.

'"Marco don't, he's not worth it." Rika said with a smile on her face and in a calm voice. You gave the man one more look before throwing him against the wall, he groaning, coughing and rubbing his neck, then Rika walked in front of him, kneeled down in front of him and lifted his chin up so they were looking right at eachother.

"Your lucky I had him stop, or else he would have killed you for that comment of me, so let me give you some advice, Don't ... with me." Rika said that last part with anger in her voice and stood and turned around. The drunkard stood up groggily and when he was fully standing, Rika instantly jumps up kicks him in the side of the face and sends him stumbling towards the table that was on its side, the one you flipped, and the move was a move that you taught her in case no one was there to protect her. When she landed you both walk up to eachother and high-fived, then the four of you walked up to the counter where the employee greeted you guys:

"Welcome to our humble tavern, this has to be the most dirty rotten hole in Minas Tirith as you can see! How can I help you?" he said rather politely.

"Well at least there is someone here who can show some respect, and not only this low-life scum…" Rika said angrily.

"Yes, you are correct. Unfortunately, in Minas Tirith there are no jobs for fugitives, so I'm lucky I got one. So, can I help you?" The employee inquired.

"Yes, we need a room to stay for the night. Do you happen to have such?" Henry inquired.

"Of course we do. But … those rooms are rather … well, you'll have to see for yourself. That's why the payment for living there is mockingly small." The employee replied reluctantly.

"Well, we don't have enough money for luxuries, so I guess we'll have to stay here…" You said after pulling out a small bag. The employee looked at you with surprise and said:

"Uh thank you, here's your key. Your room's number is 5 on the second floor."

"Thank you. Let's go guys." Rika said after grabbing the key from the employee's hands. The rest followed her up the squeaky ladder to the upper floor…

…The room was just as described: a complete …ithole. No windows, three bunks o sleep at, with some things which looked like pillows, but were hard as rocks. A pile of garbage in the corner, cockroaches and broken shards of glass were everywhere. And the stench … it was just unbearable.

"Ahh, the stench and decay of desperate living. The city looked much better on the outside." Rika commented as she let Terriermon out of the bag.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it's still better than nothing. Guilmon, you can show up now!" Takato called and the next moment Guilmon was already beside him.

"This place is a dump indeed." Renamon said as she appeared out of nowhere. She managed to pass the guards easily, and teleported to the room in a blink of an eye. She looked around, and on her face was written disgust.

"By the way Marco, where did you get that money and how much was there?" Rika asked.

"Oh well, you see-" you began to explain but someone was yelling back in the main room:

"Hey! Where's my money?" The others then looked at you.

"Nevermind." you said and then everyone began to laugh while Renamon smiled and looked at you.

"Well aren't you the sneaky one." she commented on your performance, you began to chuckle and when everyone was done laughing, they got back to there mission.

"Fortunately for us, we will stay here only during the night. Now we'll leave Marco and our digimon here, so that no one would see them, and will scout the city for that Mithrandir guy, remember? We have a letter to deliver to him." Henry said confidently. Everyone approved that course of action.

"Alright, but my Marco and Renamon will follow us discretely, just in case of trouble." Rika proposed. The next moment the trio, followed by you and Renamon, who moved in the shadows, hidden for eyes of the commoners, went in their search for Mithrandir...

… The poor quarter of the city finished off all good impressions about the city. It was a place filled with refugees, homeless, sick people, or just with thugs. The buildings were ugly compared to the ones of upper city, and a lot of people, stench and constant swearing from all parts were just annoying.

"This city is huge! How the hell are we going to find some guy named Mithrandir here?" Takato inquired tiredly.

"Considering that our tall dark and scary "friends" are not some run – of – the – mill ghosts, but are actually important and powerful, I must assume that this guy we're looking for is not a commoner also." Rika replied to him.

"Hey, maybe this guy could help us!" Henry asked as he pointed at a person who was wearing rather good clothing and stood near the booth with word "Guide" on it. Near him also were two soldiers, just in case of trouble. The children have approached the person, and Rika asked:

"Excuse me, sir, are you a guide by any chance?"

"Yes, child, I am a guide. I provide information to any newcomers that visit our humble city. I see you are a newcomer yourself. How may I help you?" the guide asked.

"We are looking for a person named Mithrandir. Do you know where we can fund him?" Takato inquired. When he asked this, the guide chuckled.

Everyone knows Mithrandir, the white wizard. He is a powerful sorcerer, and an advisor to our ruler – Denethor the Second. But, unfortunately, since his sons death, our humble ruler stopped concerning about the city, and now Mithrandir is in charge of everything. Why do you seek him?" the guide inquired.

"We need to see him urgently, it's a matter of extreme importance. Do you know if we could arrange a meeting?" Rika asked again and made the guide chuckle again.

"You are a funny little girl. Mithrandir is too important to meet commoners like you and I. I'm afraid there is no way to arrange such a meeting." He said between laughs. The answer was frowned upon by everyone.

"That's … too bad. Let's go, guys." Rika said disappointedly as she went away from the information booth. Her friends followed her. But what they didn't know was that the guards, who were standing near, heard everything.

"Is it…?" one of them asked quietly.

"Yes… Now we know… Send a message immediately." the other one replied. They both knew…


	6. Night Visit

"Night visit"

…Everyone was assembled back in the "room". No one was speaking anything, because there was no subject to talk about. Guilmon was staring at the point in the wall, Terriermon was busy killing cockroaches, and the children were on their bunks, resting, or thinking. The news they have heard cut away almost all their hopes of delivering the letter, so now they faced a question they tried so hard to avoid: "What to do next?"

No one had an answer to this question. Everyone wanted to find a way back home, but none of them knew how. You and Renamon went out to scout the area, but Rika suspected that was just an excuse to get away and not get involved in this atmosphere of desperation and hopelessness. Takato was lying on his bunk, tossing the message they were supposed to deliver in the air and catching it again, like a toy. Henry was not able to lie on his bunk for long, so he stood up and started moving across the room, back and forth, with his hands crossed behind him.

"So, what do we do now? We're running low on money, food, and we can't stay forever in this hub." He said slowly as he roamed across the room again.

"I don't know… I can make Marco or Renamon steal some money, they'll be able to do it, so we will last here a bit longer…" Rika replied lazily. Her thoughts moved slowly in her head, as it was dizzy from stuffy air in the room.

"What do we do with this thing?" Takato asked as he tossed the sealed parchment in the air again.

"Throw it away, it's not like it is of any use if it's not delivered. We can't say we haven't tried though…" Rika replied lazily once again from her bunk.

"I wouldn't be so hasty about it. I feel that whatever information is contained in there, it's extremely important. We cannot dispose of it just like that. We must try harder…" Henry said heavily as he turned around. An ironical smirk appeared at Rika's face.

"You cling to that because of endlessness… I think I'll be the first to say it: we must cope with the fact that we might … actually be forced to … live here…" she said dimly. Silence went for a minute, until Takato asked:

"You mean … forever?" Another minute was spent in silence, as even Terriermon stopped killing cockroaches. But before anyone said anything again, without any sound, you and Renamon reappeared in the room once more. In both your ordinary fashion, out of nowhere.

"Renamon, Marco how was your scouting? Found anything interesting?" Rika asked carelessly from her bunk.

"Yes, but our scouting was not so fortunate. We only checked out first level and a small part of a second level…" Renamon replied reluctantly. Both your appearances quite invigorated everyone, because it has taken them from the unpleasant discussion they had earlier.

"Why did you want to scout way out there?" Takato asked from his corner bunk.

"We wanted to find this Mithrandir guy, his specific location, and, if successful, to return here, take the message, deliver it to him personally. Sometimes if you cannot appoint a meeting, you must go uninvited, unfortunately, our operation failed…" Renamon replied calmly.

"Why so? Have you encountered some problems?" Rika asked caringly. Renamon nodded.

"The first level of the city was checked out quick, all troops guarding the area were common rank-and-file troops. We could walk around them all day and they won't even notice our presence. But one the second level it was … much more difficult, because of those strange soldiers." You said. Everyone analyzed what you said for a brief moment of time, when Takato suddenly asked:

"What do you mean by "strange soldiers"?"

"On the second level there are practically no civilians, only troops. They are … strange. Do you remember that captain that captured us at the outpost?" Renamon asked. Everyone nodded.

"They have the same uniform as he had. Winged helmets, faces cloaked by a mask, better armor. Also, these are quite more vigilant. When we approached one closer than 10 meters, he started to look around, searching for something, as if he felt our presence. And I swear we almost got spotted a couple of times. It is much harder to sneak by someone who is always vigilant. I didn't even try to sneak on the third level, the risk of being spotted was just too high." You sighed in the end.

"Renamon, Marco, from now on you will not go scouting that area. Not only you risk blowing our cover, but you also put yourself in danger." Rika said with much worry. Boys were not surprised by such a reaction. Although Rika could be cold and dismissive some times, but she learned to care and value her digimon.

"Don't worry, Rika, we can handle ourselves." You tried to calm her down.

"You don't understand, do you? Rika told me already how you both dealt with that outpost commander. I was quite amazed that he actually had the guts to fight you even when you grabbed him by the throat. Sure, you defeated one easily. But how will you do against a dozen? A hundred? You'll have the whole garrison on your tail, and who knows what wreckage you will leave behind. Then, this city will turn into one giant cage with no way out, for you, or for us…" Henry suddenly scolded you, while not turning around to face it. Everyone looked at him in amazement, since he rarely said something like that, but no one had anything to say against it. He was right.

"We'll will heed your warning." Renamon replied unusually calm. Everyone knew that if there was anything Renamon hated – it was to be lectured by anyone, you were used to it. But that amazement slowly passed, as the room drowned in silence again…

…At the third level of the city, where was Gandalf's residence, once again, everything was and quiet. Yet there was tension in the air, and this quiet was like quiet before the storm. Dark clouds were covering the sky, promising to rain any minute. That was not a good sign. Gandalf was not alone in his tower, however, he was accompanied almost all of the time by a certain hobbit – Peregrin Took, better known as Pippin. He bore a uniform of a guard of the citadel, but in reality he was not as skilled to truly earn this status.

He accompanied Gandalf quite often, and, while not being exactly useful in most of the situations, still provided sometimes a comical relief and was making Gandalf laugh. As for now, Gandalf was smoking a pipe Pippin made for him, to relief stress, and there was a lot of it, all the time. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and a guardsman came in.

"Mithrandir, commander of Minas Tirith internal security forces requests your audience immediately. He says it's urgent." The soldier said. This report made Gandalf stand up from his chair.

"Let him in." he said confidently, and the guard disappeared behind the door again.

"I wonder what that creepy spy commander wants now…" Pippin inquired while smoking his own pipe.

"Hush, Peregrin Took! This is not a good time for jokes. The commander would not disturb me unless it's really important." Gandalf chided him a little when commander opened the door and walked in. On his face was shown some degree of concern. In his hand was a parchment, a report, most likely.

"We know what the target's goals in this city are, sir." He said confidently as he approached Gandalf.

"Really? And what is so startling in those goals that make you so concerned?" Gandalf inquired curiously, while smoking.

"It seems that they are soughting out … you, sir. It seems they want to arrange a meeting with you. Also several of my men on the level two had a glimpse of what looked like one of the creatures, and even the teenage boy that accompanied the children through the gate. Probably they were looking for something or someone…" Officer said after a small pause. Gandalf raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Me? Hm… Why would they want a meeting with me… Perhaps I will find out once I will see them…" Gandalf said thoughtfully as the commander moved slowly in front of his face.

"Mithrandir, sir, pardon me for saying this, but this is too convenient to be anything but a trap! Perhaps they want us to believe us they are some sort of misguided strangers to make us lead them directly to you! Then, we won't be able to defend you properly!" the commander exclaimed. Gandalf raised his eyebrow again. He rarely saw the commander so emotional.

"They could only know this if they would know your security protocols… Are you implying there could be a spy among your ranks, commander?" Gandalf inquired with a bit sly intonation. This caught the commander off-guard.

"I… I will perform a full investigation to intercept any traitors immediately." He quickly regained his composure. Gandalf smiled a bit when he heard that.

"There's no need for that. You will probably find nothing anyway. You do realize your theory is too elaborate to be plausible? Now, I want you to deliver those children and those creatures here. I would like to talk to them, perhaps they would prove useful. And do not fear for my safety, I fought a Balrog before, I can defend myself." Gandalf said mildly as he approached the commander and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir. I will attend to this matter myself. They will not escape." The commander replied with a monotonous intonation. This Gandalf's friendly jest touched him not one bit.

"Very well, be off then. I have every trust you will get the job done. Bring them all here, unharmed, if possible." Gandalf stated his requests.

"I will do as you command." Officer replied and left. When his heavy steps were too far away to be heard, Pippin said:

"It seemed to me you were not talking to a man, but to a machine. Are you sure he won't just destroy these people you want to meet with?"

"He won't. He has his orders. There is no more executive officer than the commander of internal security forces." Gandalf replied as he kept smoking his pipe and watching the town from atop of his balcony.

"What's wrong with that guy anyway?" Pippin inquired as he approached Gandalf.

"He has known great personal tragedy in the past… And from such tragedies … weapons and tools are forged. It may sound cruel, but we will use these weapons to save those who can yet be saved…" Gandalf replied thoughtfully as he released smoke with his breath…

…It was late evening in the tavern. Everything was relatively quiet, the usual patrons of this establishment were already drunk by now, and were lying on the benches or tables, talking to each others in their incomprehensible language. The barman was washing several dishes.

This relative tranquility was broken, once the door was forcefully opened. Everyone turned their heads to the door, and saw several "winged-helmet" soldiers enter, followed by a dozen of regular infantry.

"Guards of the citadel… They only show up when it's crucially important…" a whisper went throughout the hall as the soldiers went upstairs…

…And the room you all were staying no one was asleep yet. It was hard to get some sleep on that hard – as – a – stone bed, with roaches and other bugs crawling all over you. They were having supper, or at least what should be supper, that grub they bought was too hard to chew or swallow. Suddenly they heard some noise downstairs.

"Hey, what's going on there?" Takato inquired. Everyone stopped eating and tried to hear anything.

"Someone is coming here… Heavy steps… Metal clanking… Soldiers." Renamon confirmed the worst.

"The guards from level 2." You added.

"Maybe they are not going for us?" Takato tried to remain optimistic, but suddenly there was a strong knock at the door, and a powerful voice was heard:

"Open up! In the name of Gondor! Open up or we'll bust the door down!"

"Did this answer question, Gogglehead?" Rika asked his friend with irony.

"We have to get out of here! I'm not going to be a prisoner again." Henry said with determination, and looked around. As it was said, the room had no windows, and this fact was the source of great frustration to everyone right about now. Henry and Takato moved their bunks to block the door, as it was shaking because of the soldiers who were determined to break in.

"Marco, we need to escape. We need a hole in that wall." Rika ordered you, you just nodded and launched several powerful punches and practically busted the whole wall down.

"C'mon people! We must hurry!" Takato said as he jumped to the ground, followed by everyone else. Although it was pretty high, they landed without fracturing anything and started running.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door everyone felt your little demolition maneuvers.

"Luckily such a move was predictable, and we surrounded the whole area… Follow me, men!" the commander ordered as he ran to the exit, followed by his faithful soldiers…

…You all were running out of places to run. Around every corner there were soldiers. And not just regular rank-and-file troops, but guards of the citadel as well were sent to reinforce the ranks. Once you all were running through a narrow alley, their path was blocked by a detachment of regular troops.

"Terriermon, make a way for us!" Henry ordered as he released his digimon from his hands.

"No problem, Henry! Terrier Tornado!" his digimon screamed as he released a powerful green tornado, which caught the soldiers and tossed them away, making a path for the others to flee.

"Nice job." Henry nodded as he picked up Terriermon and the other continued to run, because the chase was not far behind. They ran through a maze of narrow valleys, turning around every corner, in their attempt to shake off the chasers. And, for a moment, it seemed to them that they have succeeded. The sounds of chase were fading.

"Looks like we managed to avoid them for now…" Takato said while they went out of another alley and suddenly stopped. Right in front of them were two citadel guards, armed with shields which were about human-size, and swords. They were accompanying the commander, who was armed only with a sword.

"Wait, we…" the commander managed to say before you made a iron hammer appear in one hand and a shield appear strapped to the other that was about the same size as you and you and Renamon charged at them, intending to end this quick. Two soldiers moved forward to intercept, only one fell under Renamon's powerful and incredibly fast blows while you broke the shields and sent both troops flying against the nearby wall.

As Renamon was in the commander's close fighting range, he didn't hesitate to try and stabbing her, but his efforts proved in vain. She saw the attack coming, ducked, and hit the sword with much power. Towards her amazement, the sword neither broke nor was beaten out of the commander's hand, as he gathered all of his strength and hit Rena in the face with his remaining hand.

This blow was pretty strong for a human, but Renamon was taught to receive much stronger hits. This infuriated her much, however, as she, before her opponent could react, smashed his face with her leg, and sent him flying several meters away.

"There, done. Let's go!" Renamon said after taking a breath, and the rest of you followed. While passing by the body of the commander, Rika stopped for a second to look at him. A mistake she regretted very soon. "No one could survive after such a severe blow…" a thought passed in her mind as she turned around to follow the others, when she suddenly felt someone's grip on her leg.

She turned her head to see what grabbed her and, to her horror, she saw it was the officer Renamon took down last.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she lost balance and was dragged back. That scream made you all stop.

"Rika!"Both Henry and Takato screamed as they turned around. You and Renamon reacted without any thought or hesitation, and took down two more soldiers that just came to aid their commander. But when you and Rena was only in a meter from your tamer and the officer who grabbed her, you both stopped. Near Rika's throat there was a blade.

"Take … five steps … back" the officer hissed. Rika was too shocked to say anything. She just felt the chill of the blade at her throat, and the heavy breathing of the one who held her.

"Release Rika you fiend or…" Henry tried to threaten him.

"Or … what?" he asked with mockery in his voice and spitted with blood.

"Or I will make you regret the day you were born…" suddenly your dim and frightening voice was heard. Your eyes were glowing in the dark with a bright ice-blue light, and had a murderous look on your face.

"I will … make you … regret it … faster." The commander hissed as his blade came closer to Rika's throat and cut the skin slightly. Small stream of warm blood cropped the blade. Rika's eyes expressed pure horror, as she was really afraid for her life. She felt it – the officer was ready to cut her throat of if required. Renamon's face quickly changed from intimidating to expressing horror. She looked like she was mortally wounded, but your blood was boiling.

"Renamon, Marco … do-"Rika began to say but stopped as you instantly disappeared and before anyone can flinch, you appeared behind the commander, pulled your left fist back and punched so hard in the back, he let go of Rika and the blade on her neck went away as you pulled both his arms back and held him there. Rika quickly ran and was being held tight by her digimon.

"GET BACK!" you yelled. The soldiers around you all hesitated for a second before stepping back. You were about to continue but the commander moved his head forward and threw it back hard into your face. This sudden action caught you by surprise and by force of instinct of the commander, he brought his sword up and stabbed through your stomach. You a sudden rush of pain shot through your entire body as blood was already beginning to seep out and drop onto the ground and down the commanders sword. The commander however, wasn't happy with what he did.

"No! I only wanted too-"He was cut off as you looked into his eyes with pure anger and hatred and said:

"It's gonna take a lot more than that… too take me down!" you yelled as you put both hands on his head and head butted him once, the result throwing off his helmet and the second hitting him directly in the head. You still kept a firm grip on his head and kneed him hard in the face that sent him flying into a wall. You friends all surrounded you as you put a hand on your wound and kneeled on the ground.

More guards of the citadel arrived, and formed a thick wall around you all, and pointed spears at you all. Everyone was about to fight for you but the commander told everyone to stand down.

"Stop." He said weakly as his face was heavily battered, as blood was coming from his right eye, and a half of the cheek was practically ripped away, as parts of skin and meat were still hanging, not fully detached. The sight made Rika speechless for a second.

"We only wanted to talk." He half-hissed half-said.

"You hound us all over the city, scare to death our friend, stab one of our friends, and now you tell us you want to talk?" Henry said with anger.

"Attendant, you … do the talking…" the commander hissed and left with two of the soldiers to escort him. His place was quickly taken by the attendant.

"We know that you wanted to meet Mithrandir. Fortunately for you, he wants to have a word with you too. That's why you WILL follow us to the third level of the city. You will not be harmed, or kept imprisoned. But we do not take "No" as and answer." Attendant's voice sounded harsh.

"You could … just send an invitation…" Rika whispered as her voice was slowly returning to her.

"Don't take us for fools, you most likely would have though it to be a trap and would have tried escaping the city, and then we would be forced to go after you unprepared. Before we go, let us take your friend to get healed." The attendant said as two soldiers were moving up to you but you stopped them.

"No. Just take us to Mithrandir." You said still groaning from pain.

"But surely you don't expect to walk around with that wound in you?" The attendant tried to convince you but you still said no.

"I am stronger than I appear, now if you want to make it up to us for stabbing me and chasing us halfway across this city… take us to Mithrandir now!" you half yelled. The attendant was surprised by this but didn't argue. "Very well then, follow us." the attendant ordered, and, in silence, you all went for a rather long trip all the way to the third level, surrounded by guards of the citadel.

"Don't worry Rika, I will never let anyone threaten your life like that again. I'm sorry." You said to her with concern as she helped you stand and walk and you too her, since Rika still felt a little numbness.

"How the hell did that villain survive after that smack in the head you gave him?" she inquired on the way up.

"I have no idea… I could have sworn I heard his neck crack…" You whispered in return…


	7. Letter

"Letter"

…You all, surrounded by many citadel guards, were led to the third level of the city – the level to where common people were not allowed. But because it was deep night, there was not much view of it; all was surrounded by darkness, except the road you all were going, lighted by torches.

You all were not brought here like prisoners though. Everyone was not wearing any restraints, and distance between them and the guards allowed some freedom of movement. But these measures were not entirely convincing that the soldiers mean no harm now, so children were keeping close to their digimon, you however, your stab wound still bleeding but not as much as before. You were limping and that was what made everyone a little worried about you, but whenever they would try and help you, you got back up and just smiled. They were still worried but it wasn't the worst blow you were ever dealt with.

Once you all have approached a heavy reinforced metal door, the escort stopped. Soldiers from behind and forward went further and formed some sort of a corridor right to the door. You, Digimon and children gave a couple of questioning glares to each other.

"I think they want us to go in there…" Rika whispered to all of her friends as one of the guards opened the door and stepped aside.

"It's not like we have much of a choice. Perhaps we will be able to convince that Mithrandir to let us go without much trouble… We're in deep enough trouble already… Let's go." Takato replied with a bit of trembling in his voice and lead the way. The others followed him. Everyone noticed cold blankness in the eyes of the guards who were stalking them, it made them shiver but not you, you still needed to remain strong for your friends.

As you all went inside, the heavy door closed behind you all with a metallic screech. You all found yourselves in a corridor, a rather small one too. It led to another door, this time made of wood. Near it there were two more guards. Although they also looked like guards of the citadel, their faces were much more lively and friendly.

"Ahh, the visitors have arrived. Come on in, our leader was expecting you for quite a while. Here you go, and please, don't cause trouble…" one of the guards said friendly as he opened the door and let you all in. The group entered through the second door without saying anything.

You all found yourselves in a round room. It had little furniture – a bed, a table to write on, a chair, and a rather large bookshelf. There was also a balcony. The room was not exactly lighted – only few torches were burning with dim lights.

Renamon narrowed her eyes as she spotted another being in this place. On the balcony there was standing a person. A rather tall one too, he was a lot taller even than Renamon – the tallest one of the group. His clothes were white, as well as his hair. Although the person was not facing the group right at the moment, it was obvious he was pretty old. In his hand there was a white staff. All added up –this was Mithrandir, the white wizard.

"At last, you are here. Unfortunately, your arrival here was not in the manner I would have preferred, but at least you are here in one piece." The white wizard said rather enthusiastically as he turned around and smiled a bit. This friendly welcome did not make anyone of the group less suspicious.

"Yeah, right, I bet you would have preferred to see us in chains…" Rika replied bitterly. She still was much shaken from their "capture". Gandalf, however, only shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I would have preferred it to be peaceful and without unnecessary bloodshed." He replied.

"Oh, is that so? Then why have you seek your blood-thirsty hounds at us? Or better yet, if you knew our whereabouts, why haven't you come yourself? You are lying old…" Rika almost screamed at the wizard.

"Rika, calm down…" Takato held her hand, and tried to sound as calm as it was possible. It helped. Even though Rika had a temper that ranged from being ice-cold to a fiery and aggressive one, she managed to cool off quickly, you then put a hand on her shoulder, an unblooded hand, she looked up to see you and smiled.

"I apologize for any harm my men brought upon you and your friends… and as I can see, they did hurt you. I can see the blood from your rather tall friend there. You should really have that looked at." Gandalf said. Everyone looked at you and you chuckled.

"It's quite alright. I am more powerful than meets the eye. This wound is nothing compared to what I have been through to protect my friends. Give me at least until morning and I will be all better." You explained, Gandalf was surprised and can now tell that you are more powerful than first glance.

"Very wel, back to the matter at hand, again I am sorry for what happened but you have to understand us as well. We encounter three powerful creatures, who are, by some yet unknown reason, accompanied by children and a teenager. They, I mean you, come from our border with the Enemy, and infiltrate the city, before that you also managed to wreak havoc on one of our outposts. And after all that you sought to meet me. What were we supposed to think? Commander of the forces responsible for your latest … troubles proposed to eliminate you all on sight, and it took me great deal of persuasion to convince him otherwise…" Gandalf explained in a rather long speech.

"So that explains the peacefulness we were met with…" Rika grumped. Takato looked at the wizard for a couple of moments, rewinding in his head one more time what he heard, and came to a conclusion:

"So you're Mithrandir we were seeking all this time?" this phrase caught everyone off-guard with it's ridiculousness.

"Don't tell me you came to that just now?" Henry asked him while truing to hold back the laugh.

"Um… Kinda. He he." Takato replied and giggled.

"Well, duh, Gogglehead, we were told to find the white wizard, and it can't get any whiter than this." Rika replied to him, referring to Gandalf's clothes, after slapping her forehead.

"Err, and who are you guys, hobbits?" suddenly they all heard a new voice. When everyone turned their head to the source of it, they spotted Pippin. He was hiding all this time behind the curtain.

"Watch whom you're calling a hobbit, shrimp-boy." Rika replied harshly, offended with being called a "hobbit".

"Hey, no offence, I just made a mistake, nothing to get sore for. Anyway, you didn't reply to the question." Pippin said rather cheerfully, as he approached Gandalf and stood beside him.

"I'm Takato, this guy next to me is Henry, the grumpy girl is Rika…" Takato started to introduce everyone, but suddenly received a hit from behind from Rika. Not a strong one, but still unpleasant.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"For me being grumpy." Rika explained. Pippin laughed a bit and you and Renamon did what you guys can to keep yourselves from laughing.

"Anyway, this is Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and our tall friend here is Marco." Takato introduced the digimon and you. Pippin looked at them and you with amazement for a couple of seconds, but soon replied:

"Alright, well, I'm Peregrin. Peregrin Took, but friends call me Pippin."

"Ehem, I am sorry for interrupting your chatter, Peregrin Took, but we have serious matters to discuss." Gandalf chided him a little.

"Oh, sorry Gandalf, carry on, I won't bother." Pippin replied and shut his mouth.

"Gandalf? I thought your name is Mithrandir." Renamon said and looked at the old man suspiciously.

"I have many different names, you can use any while addressing to me. But we really have many things to discuss. There are many questions I want to ask you. Why have you sought me out?" Gandalf asked straightly. Children gave questioning glares to each other, and then Henry took a step forward and said:

"We sought you out because we were tasked to deliver a message to you." An uncomfortable silence lasted for a minute.

"Hm, a message? And from whom, may I ask?" Gandalf asked with amazement. He expected my variants of answers, but not this one. Children exchanged glares again, deciding if they should tell or not, and Renamon clenched fists, getting prepared for a fight just in case.

"It's from … from the Nazgul, from Minas Morgul, sir…" Henry said quietly. Another minute was spent without words. Gandalf looked at them with a rather amazed glare, but slowly it was getting colder.

"So you are spies!" Pippin exclaimed as he was about to draw his sword but he felt a cold chill down his spine then a voice:

"Pull it, and you die." He looked at the group and didn't see you, he didn't dare look back. He let go of his sword and the chilly feeling in his spine was gone and you reappeared in the front of the group.

"Your friend is definitely not human and is quite intimidating." Gandalf said.

"If my friends are in danger, I will do what I can to help them." You said confidently. What you said earned a smile from all your friends. Gandalf then remembered about what you guys brought him.

"It is impossible." Suddenly Gandalf said slowly.

"What's impossible and why?" Takato asked loudly.

"The message, Minas Morgul is protected by very powerful magic. Many souls of slain citizens of that once beautiful city inhabit its empty halls, powering up the terror aura around it. Even the bravest of my men went insane because of its powerful magic. And you expect me to believe you, a bunch of children, managed to get in, and out, alive?" Gandalf asked ironically.

"Listen, you, we got into that damned city by accident, through a stupid portal. We don't know why we didn't die from that aura thingy and stuff, but we were asked to deliver this good for nothing message to you. And we came all the way from there to deliver it to you, so just take the damn thing already!" Rika said harshly, being really angry at the moment.

"Perhaps the Nazgul wanted us to pass, that's why they lowered their protective aura by themselves." Suddenly Renamon's voice was heard. Her idea sounded reasonable.

"She's got a point you know. If they didn't want us to pass and wanted to kill us instantly… then we propably wouldn't be standing here."

"Hmm… Perhaps you are right. But what I can't figure out, is why they have spared your lives… The Nazgul are the most horrible and faithful servants of the Dark Enemy. They bring death and destruction anywhere they go, sparing no one…" Gandalf said thoughtfully.

"They didn't sound so evil to me when we met them. They were just … kind of sad, and they were not so willing to serve their master…" Takato replied.

"Mithrandir, sir, we are telling you the truth. It's … very hard to explain, but we actually came from another world. Some strange artifact sent us here, and we ended up inside the place which is called Minas Morgul. There we met nine abominations, who called themselves the Nazgul. For some unknown reason, they let us go, with only one request – to deliver this parchment to you. We don't know what is inside, but it has to be very important." Henry added. Gandalf looked at the boy with curiosity, still considering whether he should believe him or not.

"Let me see this parchment, and I will decide if it's real or fake." He said with authority in his voice. After hearing that, Takato took the parchment from his pocket and gave it to Gandalf.

"Hmm, it really is magically sealed. Bu I know how to open it…" he muttered as he disposed of the seal with an enchantment and opened the message. When he did it, suddenly, a thunder came out of nowhere. All lights from the torches disappeared and the only thing visible in the darkness that suddenly filled the room was a giant ray of ghastly-blue light coming from somewhere far away from the city. Everyone went to the balcony to see it. The light was coming from Minas Morgul's tower of dark sorcery. Soon Takato came too with a torch and you lighting your sword on fire.

Gandalf unfolded the message and looked into it. Everyone was peaking from behind his back, but was unable to understand anything. The message was written in some strange language.

"What the hell is this? I can't understand a thing!" Pippin exclaimed.

"This is ancient Numenorian language…There are only few who can still understand it, let alone talk or write in it… Fortunately, I can." Gandalf said thoughtfully as he read the message.

"Well, what does it say?" Rika asked impatiently.

Gandalf turned around and everyone made several steps away from him. He raised the parchment and started to read loudly:

"Mithrandir, in a week after you will receive this letter, Minas Tirith will be under siege. Osgiliath will fall in three days and there is nothing you can do to prevent it. It would be wise to evacuate the troops from there. Also, evacuate all civilians from the white city, otherwise they'll be the first to be slaughtered. Keep the creatures and the children near you. I sense strange power from the creatures and the teenager, which is somehow linked to the children. That power may be enough to cast aside disaster, if so, their potential is not yet spent. If Minas Tirith will fall, the world of Men will fall with it, but you know this, no doubt. Use the remaining time to muster your defenses.

Er-Murazor, the Witch-King of Angmar."

Gandalf finished reading. The message shocked pretty much everyone, including Gandalf. He was not sure what to think about it. He knew that the attack on Minas Tirith would be a matter of time, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. The thing that shocked him was that his bitter enemy provided him with such valuable information. The nature of such a deed eluded him.

He looked at the visitors again. The creatures looked powerful indeed, at least three of them – the dinosaur, the human – like fox and teenager. But why the letter mentioned children? From all reports Gandalf read, the children proved only as an obstacle, a weakness. The letter answered no questions, but rose up even more.

"The Witch-king of Angmar? What does this even mean?" Renamon inquired suddenly. This made Gandalf leave his thoughts and return to reality.

"The Witch-king of Angmar – Sauron's deadliest servant. He has many titles: Captain of Despair, The first of the Nazgul, Lord of Minas Morgul. He is the strongest of the Nine. And he will be the one to lead Sauron's armies here…" Gandalf replied thoughtfully as he watched the thunders and lightning coming from the distant land of Mordor, where the shadows lie.

"The letter mentioned you. I do not obligate you to stay here. You may evacuate with the rest of the civilians, when the evacuation will begin. But if you wish to stay here and fight the darkness that is to come – I will not stop you. We would accept any help we can get…" he added. Children looked at each other again. A decision was about to be made.

"Well, what do you say guys?" Rika asked everyone.

"I say let's do it!" Takato said with determination.

"If what the letter said is true, then, even if we evacuate, and the city will fall, no matter where we run, sooner or later the darkness will be upon us. I think we must help protect this world, because we will be forced to live in it later." Henry said reasonably.

"Guilmon ready!" the dinosaur growled funny.

"Yeah, we'll totally kick butt!" Terriermon added cheerfully.

"Hnh, they won't know what hit them…" Renamon added self-confidently.

"*knuckles cracking* bring… it… on." You say confidently. The decision was made. Rika turned around to face the white wizard, and said confidently:

"We will help you and your men fight this thread. All of us." Gandalf smiled when he heard that.

"We are honored to accept your aid. And we are grateful. I will order immediately to provide you with everything necessary. Plus, you will receive a comfortable place to stay here. It will be a lot better than that hole at the tavern. I am happy we managed to reach an agreement. But it is late, and I trust every one of you is tired. The soldier outside the door will lead you to where you will be staying…" he said. Without much commotion, you, the children and their digimon left. Tomorrow promised to be interesting…


	8. Background

"Background"

The next day came fast. That was mainly because everyone slept all night long. This was the first night on normal beds in a warm room and without any cockroaches. You and the Digimon didn't sleep, but kept quiet during the night, because you all didn't wish to disturb the tamers.

When they woke up, the sun was already high. A pleasant surprise was brought to them soon afterwards - a good meal, well, at least it was considered good enough compared to the liquid slime you all had to swallow back at that roach-infested tavern.

"Ahh, this is the life!" Takato yawned as he did something that could be considered morning exercise.

"Don't be too happy about it, Gogglehead. We all know that these commodities were provided to us only because we agreed to fight on the white man's side. He's quite a shrewd negotiator, even under his mask of benevolence and kindness." Rika's words were like ice-cold shower to everyone.

"You sure know how to break someone's good disposition in the morning. Did you sleep well?" Takato replied with a much more pessimistic voice.

"You bet I did. Just drop it." Rika cut him off. This was a lie she said though. Her sleep was not as calm and innocent as the others had during the night. She managed to sleep normally only for a couple of hours, all other time she was having nightmares. Whenever she tried to close her eyes, she saw practically one and the same dream: the siege, the fight, and she saw herself. Killed. And each time differently. It was about 11th of her nightmares, when she saw herself being smashed to a bloody pulp of meat by a boulder, she decided not to close her eyes. In this state she waited until her eyes closed themselves and she snapped out into a heavy slumber.

"Rika is right, Takato. The battle will be upon us in a week. And their situation must be very desperate if they recruit even such relative an untrustworthy strangers as us to aid them…" Henry said heavily. Something odd happened to his behavior too. If Henry never was too talkative, now he just was silent for the most of times, rarely speaking. He was worried, just like about everyone. But if Takato tried to remain cheerful even in this time of crisis, and Rika was having a bad mood more often than usual, it effected Henry otherwise.

"We should get more information about whom exactly we will have to face, and prepare ourselves." Rika said with sudden determination. There were no arguments to that idea.

"Hnh, there would probably be some sort of a giant army, I guess. They won't prove much of an obstacle. Their inferior weaponry, like bows and swords won't likely be a threat to us. After all, even humans back at Shinjuku were powerless against us even with their superior technology and armaments." Renamon said with a bit of contempt and with confidence in her powers. She was right, but not entirely.

"You're underestimating our enemy. Don't get arrogant or over-confident in your powers…" Rika said with much irritation in her voice. Such anger shook pretty much everyone, including her digimon. Renamon looked at her with a questioning glare.

"I don't have to remind you WHAT can do an enemy with a bow and a sword, now do I?" she said with even more irritation and anger. Now everyone understood to where this was lead and how Renamon's seemly harmless comment could have had Rika offended.

"Rika, I…" Renamon wanted to apologize.

"Save it for later, now I have something to do. In the meanwhile why don't you make yourself useful and try finding something about our future enemies? Report to me when I'm back." Rika said harshly and left the room, closing the door with a bang. Renamon wanted to follow her, but was stopped by Henry's voice:

"Don't. Let her cool off for a while." He sounded reasonable.

"Yeah, she didn't mean it! It's just all these "adventures" are making her nervous and somewhat frustrated. But she'll get over it, she's a strong girl. Just leave her be for a while." Takato supported the idea.

"She's got a point, Renamon. Even the greatest of warriors can't think they can take on anything or else the very thing they want to destroy will destroy them instead. All of your safety is of the utmost importance to me. More than my own life. I know I can't take on everything, which is why I have you all to back me up when I am the primary target for our enemy, but nonetheless I still train myself till I am on the brink of passing out for you guy's. So please, Renamon, be careful in the fight ahead and the near future." You explained to everyone. Everyone was quite surprised by your little speech but still understood your carefulness and protectiveness to them all. Renamon also took your words under advisement.

"I guess you are right. I shall go find information as I was ordered…" Renamon replied. She didn't sound too happy. Just as she was about to teleport out of the room, Henry's voice sounded again:

"Renamon!"

"Yes?" she replied as she slightly turned her head to him.

"Before you will try sneaking into the library, consider a variant of asking someone for information. Nicely." Henry's voice sounded calm and kind, but it was what he said that made Renamon wide her eyes considerably. Because he guessed what was she planning to do.

"Are quite surprised that he figured what you were going to do, Renamon?" you added.

"I will do as you say." She replied, regaining her normal composure and disappeared into thin air.

"How did you know?" Takato asked Henry as Renamon disappeared.

"You know Renamon, she is still too proud to ask anyone for help, she'd rather do the job herself even if it would be ten times harder to do it alone. I wonder if she heeded my advice." Henry replied when the door to their room opened and a guard walked in.

"Which one of you was wounded?" he inquired.

"Me." a short reply came from Henry. You stayed quiet because you didn't need to go through this

"I was instructed to escort you to our healing block where you could receive more qualified treatment." the guard said monotonously.

"Alright, lead on. I'll see you later Takato!" Henry replied as he and the guard vanished behind the door.

"Well, it looks like I'm left all alone. I better find Rika, and see what she's up to." Takato wondered.

"Well, I am going to go to the library and learn what I can about our enemy's… and see if Renamon took Henry's advice." You said and began walking out.

"See ya later, Marco. Be a good boy, Guilmon, and stay here, while I go look for Rika…" Takato said to his digimon and the next second he left the room too.

"So, I guess we're stuck together again, right?" Terriermon said grumpily, and the red dinosaur only nodded in reply…

…Gandalf was slowly walking down one of the vast halls of the palace. His thoughts were heavier than usual. Although he managed to persuade almost every soldier to his side, there were still some who were loyal to Denethor. Gandalf knew this so he tried once more to convince the Stewart of Gondor to get over his grief and help in organizing the defense. But all he heard was, as usually, some incomprehensible talk filled with quasi – mysticism and bumbling foolishness about Sauron's "army, that cannot be beat" and "the world of Men will fall".

Gandalf knew about this problem all too well. He could not allow the forces to be split up, and not united under one command. This disorganization would have been proved fatal when the enemy would come. There was one more problem. Because of his stubbornness, Denethor would not order to fire the signal flame to ask Rohan for help. Stupid, but this was yet another problem. One of many, and there was too little time to fix them all.

Gandalf took the message he received from the Nazgul seriously. The evacuation from the city has already begun. All women and children were supposed to be evacuated. Only soldiers and everyone who was able to hold a sword stayed to reinforce the city. Blacksmiths were working day and night tirelessly, forging swords, making arrowheads, shields and armor, so black smoke was covering the … once white city.

Suddenly, Gandalf felt a presence behind him. He stopped walking and slowly turned around. He had a good hunch of who it was.

"You should not sneak up on an old person like this. How may I help you?" he asked the digital kitsune, who appeared out of the shadow of the column.

"I have some questions and I want some answers." Renamon replied somewhat arrogantly.

"You're a bit … demanding, aren't you? Depending on the question, I will indulge you, but my answers may prove useless to you." Gandalf replied calmly. That calmness slightly irritated Renamon, as well as the fact that she was forced to look up from below, since Gandalf was quite taller.

"That is for me to decide. Now, I want you to tell me everything you know about the enemies we might encounter when the attack will come." Renamon said coldly. Gandalf raised an eyebrow in a sign of amazement, but soon it was back on its place. He was about to start talking until the both of them felt another presence, then a familiar voice:

"Still demanding and crude, huh Renamon?" you stepped out from the shadow of another column between them.

"I only needed to find out about our enemy's so we can be better prepared against them. I'm sorry if my attitude and methods are not to your liking but it is how I am and-"Renamon began to explain but you then cut her off.

"Did I tell you to change, just to start thinking instead of acting before thinking, we need allies in this time for us and I don't want to have to protect you in a needless fight. I know you can handle yourself but seeing you, Rika or any of the others get hurt is hell for me, alright?" you finished saying. Renamon was definitely surprised by you and was not expecting you to actually criticize her but deep down, she knew that you just wanted to ensure her safety. Gandalf was also a little surprised but could definitely understand your protective side towards the yellow kitsune and your friends.

"I'm sorry." Renamon said a little lowly with her head pointed to the ground a little but you reassured her.

"Don't worry about it, just be careful, for me and the others, okay?" you replied while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, thank you." She said looking at you. You also thought, "Finally she didn't say 'As you wish' or 'I will do as you say' she's learning." You then looked at Gandalf and said:

"So, can you tell us exactly what we'll be facing, please?" you also could have sworn you heard Renamon giggle a little. You also think "I'll kill her later." (NOT REALLY JUST TO CLARIFY FOR EVERYONE. I DON'T WANT ANYONE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA YOU HEAR. BACK TO THE STORY.)

"Very well. Being our ally, you deserve to know. Our enemy's army is large and powerful, but the bulk of it is consisted of orcs. They are vile, evil creatures. But they are also skilled in battle, and fight ferociously. In combination with their superior numbers, that gives them the edge in any fight. Their preferred weapons are various sword-type weapons, clubs, and bows, occasionally. But I have read reports of both you fighting my men. For such a skilled warrior such as yourselves, these orcs will not prove an obstacle." Gandalf made a slight compliment about both of your fighting abilities, but it went unnoticed.

"Anything else?" she asked. Not in a bossy voice, just a simple voice.

"There are also trolls. They are very large, strong beasts. No common soldier can hope to stand against their devastating power, only archers can deal with them from afar. They are clumsy, but their brutal strength makes up for it. Armed with maces, they crush ranks of troops and show fear and panic. If you will encounter them, it would be best to flee." Gandalf continued. A complacent grin appeared on Renamon's face. The white wizard obviously didn't know the limit of her capabilities. The prowess she showed in battle against citadel guards was not nearly that limit, neither was yours.

"Even she can take on those things alone." You replied to Gandalf's suggestion to flee whenever encountering a troll.

"And, of course, there are some "acquaintances" of yours, the Nazgul. The Nine pose much danger to your group in particular. Each and every one of them possesses much knowledge of black magic, and they had many years to practice their combat skills. Although they use all these advantages rarely, mostly relying on their ability to inspire fear in their targets and reputation usually does half of their work for them. Only strong-willed people can stand against them without being paralyzed by fear. Often, after hearing their screech, people die because of fear…" Gandalf began to tell. But at this time you and the yellow digimon were listening quite attentively, you both had a feeling that you all would encounter the dark Nine eventually.

"Wait. You said they use the advantages rarely. Why?" she interrupted.

"I do not know the answer. But some of my … friends encountered them before. At the place called Weathertop, they, the Nazgul, were pledged to kill a person. They fought the ones that were escorting him, and managed to wound this person. But, luckily, Aragorn appeared in time to drive the Nazgul back and save both the person, and his associates." Gandalf replied.

"Wait again. This man, Aragorn, he fought all Nine at once?" Renamon asked with amazement. Gandalf shook his head.

"No there were only four of them, not all nine. But what was strange that before Aragorn arrived, the Nazgul were able to kill both the person and his protectors a dozen times, yet they didn't do so. They just tossed aside the guards and stabbed Frodo, but not lethally." Gandalf replied. Renamon was an attentive listener, so she spotted.

"So, the person's name is Frodo. I don't know why you were so evasive with telling his name, but I couldn't care less." Renamon replied.

"Plus, I talked to Aragorn about the fight. He confessed that he sensed that his enemies were … like holding back, and didn't even try to attack him… At first, I didn't know what to think about this, but after receiving the letter which told about the attack, I might suspect … that the Nazguls' will and the will of their master … conflict, causing such disruptions…" Gandalf proposed a theory. You and Renamon memorized it, in order to tell all you both heard to the tamers and the others later.

"I would like to know more about their leader… Er-Murazor, is it?" she inquired politely.

"Ahh, yes, the Witch-king of Angmar. I do possess some knowledge about him. What would you like to know, only his abilities, or, perhaps, his background too?" Gandalf inquired. Renamon wasted a couple of seconds on thinking this through, but your curiosity had an upper hand this time.

"All." You replied shortly.

"Very well, then, let us begin. Er-Murazor was a Numenorean prince. He was… he is very talented in ways of battle, and was a charismatic leader even from childhood. And, as all people of noble breed with much influence, he was able to get a high post in the Numenorean army, which, at those days, was waging war with all kingdoms here, on middle-earth, which didn't bow before their rule.

Murazor didn't obtain the rank of a general by chance though. He was worthy of it. With victories on battlefield in wars against Harad, a southern kingdom, he soon became one of the most famous commanders of his time. But there were … negative sides of him as well. With fame and glory, earned on the battlefield, came lust for power, arrogance, and over-confidence in his powers. And that was his downfall. No matter how many victories were won, how many enemies crushed, future lord of Morgul wanted more and more. He did not require power to perform some task, or for a noble purpose, he wanted power to obtain even more power. In other words, there was no scope for the power he wished to obtain…" Gandalf said and took a breath after his speech.

And you and Renamon were listening to every word. Her mind, after obtaining this information, started to make parallels... The arrogance, over-confidence and this strife for strength and power, yet without clear scope… It all sounded very familiar. So very familiar, now she knew exactly why you were so protective of her and Rika the most, before you came into their lives, they were so caught up in getting stronger than anyone else that it lead to the both of them getting hurt many times… and you nearly losing your life the first time. She had to make a mental note to thank you and for you to talk to Rika as well.

"That was the reason Murazor started to study magic. He saw in it a way to obtain more power, than could be obtained by physical means, through training and honing his skills with a blade. By that time he was one of the best sword fighters in all of Numenor. So he spent much money and resources to gather all knowledge about this new art for him. But it seemed that he had talent for this as well, after years of studies, he became the most powerful wizard of Men that ever roamed these lands. With powerful magic he was able to easily defeat one, or many opponents. But that was not enough… He wanted to have so much power that he would be able to defeat armies all by himself… And at that moment … He came…" Gandalf said and silenced.

"Sauron?" Renamon inquired.

"Yes… And he proposed Murazor the ring of power. Blinded by his greed, he took it without question, yet he was not deceived, as most believe. Being a powerful wizard by that time, he was able to discover the true purpose of the ring Sauron gave him. But it was his arrogance and over-confidence that lead to his downfall. Murazor hoped to take control of the power within the ring and use it for his own benefit without consequences. That was a terrible mistake. No matter how strong or wise he was, he failed to realize two things: that he was … just a man, and his will was not strong enough to overpower will of an Ainur, a demi-god. The second thing he failed to realize, was that in the ring was not just power, it was Sauron's power, which belonged to him and only to him. And no one can use Dark Lord's power against him… And so Murazor succumbed… One of the greatest strategists of Numenor, and a powerful sorcerer, became a spear of terror in the hand of Sauron, shadow of despair…" Gandalf said and sighed.

"Why is he called "the witch-king of Angmar"?" she inquired once more.

"Er-Murazor performed countless successful missions for the Dark Lord. This is, perhaps, one of the most successful. After Sauron was defeated for the first time, High Nazgul, along with several of his "brothers", seized control of a small realm of Angmar. In a short period of time it became a base for an attack against the divided kingdom of Arnor, once powerful, now destroyed. Only the part controlled by Arthedain managed to survive the attack, the other two kingdoms, Rhudaur and Cardolan, were destroyed. Eventually, with the help of elves, he was defeated, but he has left his mark… And from that time comes the prophesy, that Lord of the Nazgul will never fall by hand of a man…" Gandalf said and silenced again…

"Mithrandir?" suddenly Renamon called him by name. And that startled him a bit.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Who is stronger? You, or…" Renamon didn't finish because Gandalf replied:

"I am." Renamon grinned a bit when she heard that.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who seems to be overconfident in my abilities." she thought,

"Same here." you replied, you had to make sure your were strong so you can protect your friends so at times you might get a little ahead of yourself but you must maintain a perfect balance. Renamon asked with irony:

"Does the Witch-king know that?"

"Yes, he does. But that will not make him stop. The fact that I'm stronger doesn't make it certain that I cannot be defeated by him… And with all the powerful dark magic he possesses, the Witch-king of Angmar is a powerful foe indeed…" Gandalf ended his rather long tale.

"One last question." You said quietly.

"I am listening." Gandalf replied.

"How old is that Nazgul?" you asked. Gandalf looked at the both of you and sighed:

"Over 1000 years…"

"Thank you for giving us this information." Renamon said.

"You're welcome." Gandalf replied, but there was no one else besides him in the corridor, because you both had already disappeared…


	9. Later that day

"Later that day"

…Meanwhile, Henry was lead by a soldier to the place called "The healing block". Henry was not exactly too happy to go there, because he read much about medieval medicine, where there was no sterile environment to talk about, no anesthetics whatsoever, etc. He was already preparing himself mentally to endure pain during any sort of treatment. His wound was already closing, but broken bones within his arm were far from being healed.

That's why he tried not to use this arm on some mundane tasks, because it brought extreme pain. And he also knew of the dangers this kind of wound possessed. If bones are not put back together properly, they could grow back wrong, and will need to be broken again. Henry tried to shield his mind from that thought, but in vain.

They have stopped in front of a rather large white building, which, apparently belonged to a whole complex of buildings in this area. Large metal doors were in front of them. It seemed that practically all important buildings had such doors, in case the city would be taken and these buildings could provide to be the last line of defense.

"Enter, boy. One of our trained healers is already waiting inside." The soldier said and opened the door.

What Henry saw inside pleased him greatly. It was not exactly a rot-infested hole filled with dying and wounded, with the stench of rotten meat, screams of people who are getting operated and all such kind of things. No, the place proved to be quite nice, well lighted, and rather clean. Of course, there were some wounded inside, but not much. There were at least 20 people inside in need of medical attention, but the place was able to hold in much, much more. "This is probably an elite hospital of some sort…" Henry thought as he went in. He was right. This place was reserved especially for tower guards and other infantry.

"You're Henry, right?" one of the personnel addressed to him as he approached.

"Yes. Are you the doctor who will treat me?" Henry asked a question in return.

"That's right. Follow me." The doctor replied and went to one of the many "operation rooms". These small rooms were used to properly heal wounded without interference from the main hall, were most of the wounded were supposed to be kept.

The doctor asked Henry to lie down on a bunk and show him where the arrow made its hit. After doing so, he tied the arm with several special ropes to prevent it from moving, and said:

"It seems your bones are not situated right. Fortunately, they didn't begin to grow back yet, so all I have to do is put them right. To do so I will be forced to make a cut and open your wound one more time." The doctor said with a casual intonation. This indeed was a usual work for him, but for poor Henry it was not the same.

"Will it … hurt?" he asked as he swallowed. The doctor noticed this reaction.

"Not a bit. Sniff this." He said as he took some sort of herb from his pouch and gave it to Henry.

"What is …" that was all he managed to say before falling unconscious.

"Precious herb. It saves us a lot of trouble…" doctor said as he made a cut with a sharp medical knife and began his work.

… Henry woke up after two hours of heavy sleep. He understood that the herb was some kind of a drug to make people fall unconscious, but he was angry at the doctor. This saved him from enduring the pain doing the operation. When he woke up, the healer was already putting a tight bandage to hold the bones together. The arm now ached with dim pain, rather than a sharp one.

"So you wake up? Good, yet, much earlier than I expected…" the doctor commented as he finished the whole thing.

"Right… Well, are we done yet?" Henry asked.

"Almost… There. Now you're patched up and ready to go. But in order to be treated properly, come here every week so that we could check on that..." the doctor replied as they both went out of the room. The doctor planned to escort his patient out of the facility, but someone interfered with his plans…

While Henry and the doctor were making it back to the door, the boy took some attention to perceive and explore the surroundings. The soldiers that were stationed in the hall had some really bad wounds. Broken bones, ribs, and other unpleasant things like cracks in the scull, bruises were the least of them. They all looked pitiful. And for some reason, when Henry was looking at them, they intended to hide their eyes. And the boy didn't know the cause, yet.

"Who are all these people?" Henry asked the doctor.

"They're all tower guards, elite soldiers of Gondor. They were transferred here recently and required some immediate medical attention. I wonder what caused them to come here in such masses… I mean, who could have had inflicted so damage on them? They're not some local farmer militia who can be beat easily even by a drunkard…" the healer replied. Although he didn't knew much, his reply gave Henry an answer – those soldiers were wounded during "capture" of him and the rest group.

"So that's why…" he muttered to himself as he stopped his glare on a trooper for a couple of seconds. But just when Henry was ready to move on further, a strong yet half-hissing voice was heard from behind:

"Do you like what you see?" This voice made Henry turn around rapidly to face who ever said these words. And in front of him he saw a tall man, with more than a half of his face wrapped in bandages of different sorts. Although the boy didn't know the man's name, he recognized that one. It was the same person who fought you and Renamon during the night fight, got severely beat and grabbed and threatened Rika to make everyone else surrender, but of course it failed thanks to you, and the one who stabbed you in the stomach by force of habit. The one who led the operation – the commander of internal security forces.

He was looking horrible. One half of his face was practically mummified while the other was still as a mask, showing only significant pain. Henry was pretty shaken and scared by such an unexpected appearance, and took a couple of steps back in confusion and fright. His digimon was far away at the time, so no one could, or would, protect him against any sort of attacks.

"Ease down, boy. I'm not going to strike you down…" the commander said rather peacefully. These words managed to calm Henry down a bit, who was already preparing to fight with his remaining hand.

"You won't? That's a relief. Are you … still holding a grudge?" Henry asked with a bit of fright in his voice. That question seemed to surprise the commander greatly.

"A grudge? For what?" he asked with a bit puzzled intonation. The face, however, still showed nothing.

"For putting up the resistance… Wounding your troops… Or your face…" Henry bit his tongue after the third remark, thinking that it would offend the other conversationalist in a way. It didn't.

"We execute orders, not hold grudges. And we had an order to capture you. All other considerations were secondary." The commander replied monotonously calm. There was no anger in such a voice, but no kindness still.

"Now that you and your friends are on our side, you may no longer fear any of us. For now, we have orders to protect you with our lives on the battlefield, when the time comes, and be sure that every man under my command will execute this order." He added with the same intonation. There was something hollow and empty in it that made Henry shiver inside.

"Uh… Alright. I'm sorry for your men and your face though. Maybe if we would have come quietly without struggle…" Henry felt a bit guilty, because back then he was the first to propose to resist and run away.

"My face is clearly of no importance, because I am still able to hold a sword and fight. As for my troops… The only thing you can do for them is to prove yourself when battle comes that they didn't sacrifice their health in vain. But, by my calculations, you and your friends would fairly compensate on the battlefield for those troops, since you all fight better. A lot." The commander replied, seeming a bit aloof.

"One last question." Henry turned around and said while he was just about to leave.

"Yes?" the commander replied.

"Back then… When you grabbed … Rika and out the sword to her throat… If Marco and Renamon would have charged … would you … have killed her?" Henry asked with some hesitation. The commander turned his head to the boy, and for a moment, Henry thought that the remaining half of the face was smiling.

"No. I had orders to capture you all. Alive." He replied. After that Henry was about to leave but was stopped by the commander.

"Wait!" Henry stopped and looked back at the commander.

"Could you tell your friend that I am sorry for stabbing in the stomach with my sword, it was by force of instinct, I'm sorry." The commander replied with a bit of guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, he can regenerate his health faster than any other human alive and as long as you don't go doing that again to me or any of the others, he'll not hold grudges but will fight until his last dying breath for us, keep that in mind." Henry explained and left. The commander was quite surprised that you don't hold a grudge toward him, you hurt those who threaten your friends and especially hurt them if they do the same to them but if they prove to help you all, then you will lessen your temper towards them but will keep an eye on them.

"Sorry for interrupting you, commander, but we should get on to changing your bandages." The doctor reminded him.

"Alright. Let's get on with it." The commander replied. The last question Henry posed was still in his head. What he replied to the boy was the truth. Almost… and he is glad he didn't have to find out.

…Meanwhile, Takato was trying to find out where Rika was going. He followed her discretely for some time, watching from a distance, but, eventually, lost track of her and nearly got lost in the vast alleys and corridors of the third level.

When he almost has given up hope to find her again and find out what was she up to, Takato spotted a soldier standing at attention. Another tower guard, but, perhaps, also a source of information.

"Excuse me, sir, if you have time…" Takato said politely to attract the soldier's attention.

"Well, a civilized person with manners. Or at least compared to the other who was here a couple of minutes ago…" the soldier replied calmly.

"Compared to the other who was here a couple of minutes ago? You mean Rika?" Takato inquired.

"If that is the girl's name. She was here just a couple of minutes ago, searching for our armory. I offered to escort her to the place of her destination, but instead of gratitude I received only a couple of angry glares plus something about "good-for-nothing lousy bastards who keep getting in the way" and such. In the end she just asked for directions and left. And good riddance. She should really watch her temper, otherwise she'll get in trouble, because not all people will tolerate her as I did." The guard replied.

"Can you give me directions to the armory too, please?" Takato asked politely.

"Of course. You should follow this alley then turn to the right, after that to the left, then to the left again. You can't miss it, a big door with a shield and two swords on it." The guard replied and sent the boy on his way…

…Takato ran quickly, and was able to get to the place fast. When he arrived, the door was slightly open. Someone didn't close it properly. He leaned to it and sharpened his hearing to understand what was going inside. He also took a sneak peak inside. He spotted his friend Rika soon, mainly because she was speaking in high tones again. Takato managed to overhear a part of their talk:

"Look, can you provide me with these items or not?" Rika asked in a bit harsh demeanor.

"Well, yes, we still have some templates left from the hobbits, they would fit you almost perfectly, and with some adjustments it would only take us a couple of days. I know we have orders to provide you with anything you need, but, I have to ask, why would you need these for?" the guy who looked more like a dwarf blacksmith than a human, asked.

"One more time someone's gonna compare me to a hobbit I'm gonna… Anyway, you were given orders to provide me with these so just execute the damn order, not question it! I'll be back in two days and make sure everything is ready by that time you got that?" Rika asked even more harshly. Her voice almost made the poor guy shiver.

"Y… Yes ma'am. Everything will be ready in two days. I'll … I'll get to work." He replied and left hastily to his work station.

"I hate it when people stick their curiosity where they shouldn't…" she muttered to herself as she approached the door, and, unaware that Takato was hiding behind it, opened it forcefully, knocking the eavesdropper to the ground.

"Ouch!" that was all he said as he fell down. Rika sighed and slapped her forehead when she saw him.

"Jeez, Gogglehead, you're a worthless spy…" she said as she came closer and offered him a hand to help stand up. Takato didn't reject it.

"Sorry for eavesdropping at you, Rika… Um… Are you gonna get angry at me now?" he asked with a bit of fright. Rika sighed again at his reaction.

"What's the point anyway? It's not like getting angry at you will stop you from doing the same thing again later…" she replied with mild irritation.

"I'm sorry…" Takato replied guilefully.

"Look, stop apologizing for every insignificant thing. It's no big deal. Anyways, what do you want?" Rika replied as she regained her calm composure.

"Um… I wanted to know what you wanted to get from that guy in the armory…" he started to say.

"Well, I sort of… Ordered for myself some protective gear…" Rika replied a bit reluctantly.

"Armor? What for? Don't tell me you want to volunteer for a guard duty or something…" Takato replied jokingly but silenced because Rika's face was serious.

"Can't you put two plus two together, Takato? What armor is made for?" she posed a question herself.

"I'm not that dumb, and I know that for protection, what I mean … you never sought something like that when we were I the Digiworld… Neither of us did…" Takato sounded a bit offended.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is not Digiworld. Back there we were not viewed as targets most of the time. Those digimon we had to face in most part felt that we humans are way beneath their contempt, and fought our digimon instead, Marco even more because most think of him as an abomination for being half-human and half-digimon. This world, though it possesses a bit lesser dangers for our digimon, is a lot more hostile than the Digiworld ever were. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Rika asked as they both walked slowly towards the place where their rooms are stationed in.

"I'm not sure…" Takato replied.

"I'll explain. In the Digiworld we knew battle, even epic battle, when we were fighting one strong enemy one-on-three. Or something like that. But this… this is not battle, this is war. And here WE are also targets…" Rika said and silenced for a second. Takato didn't interrupt her.

"When Henry was shot by those savage creatures, I was scared. Not for myself, but for his safety. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if he wouldn't have been so lucky to have his arm in front of the arrow?" Rika asked.

"No…" Takato replied.

"He would have been shot in a lung, or some other major organ… And probably would have died… After that we got ambushed by those scouts and were about to be tortured, if it weren't for valiant efforts of Marco, Renamon and Guilmon's bright idea. And after that we were ambushed here, and this time I ended up with the blade near my throat…" she continued and touched the small scar on her neck made by the blade.

"That time I was simply terrified. Yes, despite what you might think of me I can be scared just like any other person. I was afraid that insane freak will just cut me down… So you see, in this place death could be around every corner, and I'm just a 12-year old girl who doesn't want to die at such a young age. So I don't want to be killed by a misguided arrow or something, so I ordered some protection. That's why I got angry at Renamon today, because she doesn't realize the dangers this world poses. I'm afraid that when we'll fight again she'll jump a platoon of enemy troops and will get torn apart, same with Marco, he knows the dangers here but I don't want him dying for any of our mistakes…" she added.

"But Renamon and Marco fought more than a platoon of elite soldiers quite effectively last time…" Takato argued.

"Yeah, right, when they all had an order to take us alive or something, so they didn't really fight. Otherwise I wonder how many times we would have been shot by archers, who were not far behind back there. I don't want to lose Renamon, Marco, or you, or Henry, or anyone else in our team. That's why … I ordered three suits of armor to be made. Digimon don't need such protection, but we certainly could use it. If we still are no match even for a soldier of the enemy, being weak children and such, this equipment will buy us some time for our digimon to pull us out of our predicament." Rika explained.

"Gee, I didn't know you care so much for our safety." Takato grinned.

"Don't get too mushy about it. We are alone is this place, so we much stick together. Anyway, we're here. I wonder what new info Renamon will reveal to us..." Rika said as they were approaching the door…

…Renamon was already waiting inside indeed. Henry was present too, but he didn't bother the digital kitsune with any questions or with his presence. He knew better than to try bothering her when she was thinking. And there was a lot for her to reflect on. "Back than… When I was proposed to become a Deva and receive a lot of power in exchange for servitude… Thank goodness I made the right decision to reject…" she thought as Rika and Takato entered the room. Rika seemed to be in a better mood than earlier today.

"Well Renamon, what did you learn?" Rika asked.

"I learned some basic information about our enemies, and also have learned that arrogance, over-confidence and power which seems to be easy to obtain can lead to a disaster…" Renamon replied. The second half of the proposition she said amazed everyone.

"Oh really? And how did you learn that?" Rika asked, she seemed pleased.

"I saw an example to what these traits might lead me to…" Renamon replied somewhat evasively. But she knew to whom, or to what she was referring to.

"By the way, where's Marco?" Rika asked.

"He was with me when I got the information but he left to go do something." Renamon answered and as soon as she was done, you walked in.

"There you are. Where were you?" Rika asked in a mad tone. You began to think for a bit…

After Rika and Takato left the armory where Rika 'asked' the man to get her and her friends armor, you stepped in and talked to him…

"I'm sorry for my friends tone; she's just looking out for the people she cares about." You explained.

"I figured as much." The dwarf said while working on a sword.

"I need better armor for and weapons for all my friends…" you stated a little bluntly and was about to say something but you continued.

"…I can provide the schematics, materials, and I will help you in making them." You also added. In a second you snapped your fingers and a pile of Kevlar and steel appeared next to you and on top of them, some schematic blueprints. The dwarf was quite surprised by this but spent no time and began examining the material to see how much he can make.

"The weapons I can make from this high powered steel, but you will have to do most of the work using this other strange material for the armor." He explained.

"That's fine. I have to find my friends and I would like for this to be a secret to them, please?" You said. The dwarf agreed and you began walking but he stopped you.

"Wait. There is only enough material her to make suits of armor for six, in total, there is 7 of you am I correct?" The dwarf stated. He was not wrong, you already knew there was only gonna be enough for the others nut you didn't care.

"I know, my friends safety are more important than my own… get the stuff ready to start being built by tomorrow, we only have a few days before the enemy attacks." You stated and the dwarf nodded in approval and began setting up his workstations so you both can get to work tomorrow. You began to think:

"This world is not gonna be easy for my friends, I can feel that I am gonna die protecting them, as long as they live through this I will be happy." You pull your right hand in front of your face, you flex it hard.

"Nothing will keep me from my friends…" you said then your hand lit on fire:

"…Nothing." You said lastly and stayed silent for the rest of the way back to the others. As you left, the blacksmith began thinking:

"He cares more about his friends than his own life, honorable, I better not disappoint him." He said began working on the equipment for the other soldiers.

Back to the present…

"I was just taking care of a few things, nothing to worry about." You said and left the room.

"He seems sad." Renamon said.

"He'll be fine, now why don't we get some sleep, it's getting late." Rika stated. Everyone agreed and left to their rooms, you and Renamon had your own rooms. She didn't exactly like it but you and Rika thought it would be best, Renamon has done a lot, both of you and deep down, Rika figured it would be best for the two of you to get some peace and quiet. You didn't go to your room; instead you walked to clear your head of somethings…


	10. A good night

_Finally, sorry to keep you all waiting but I finished a new chapter of my own, to all of the above age of 18, hope you like it._

"A good night"

**WARNING: CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOT SUTIABLE FOR VIEWERS UNDER THE AGE OF 18.**

…It was already dark, the tamers and their digimon went to bed… all but you. You stood at the edge of the highest peak in Minas Tirith. (THIS COULD BE A SPOILER TO ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN THE MOVIES AND IF NO ONE SAW THE MOVIE AND IS READING THIS STORY, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE. TO ANYONE WHO SAW THE LAST OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIES YOU REMEMBER WHEN THE STEWERDEST TRIED TO BURN FARAMIR ALIVE BUT GANDALF INTERVENED AND IT ENDED WITH THE STEWERDEST RUNNING, WHILE ON FIRE, TO THE EDGE OF THAT LONG PATHWAY AND FALLING OFF. THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE STANDING.)

You were just standing there, thinking of the battle that is going to take place in a few of days. You have been with your friends for a good long while now, protecting them, making sure that no harm comes to them, how many times you failed, you can't count. Back when you all were at home, you helped the tamers and their digimon in fighting the Deva's, D-reaper and many others. And every time, at least one of your friends got hurt. When Renamon got hurt during a fight, it tore you up to see the love of your life in danger, granted she can take care of herself but still.

When Henry got hurt worst than anything that all your enemy's threw at you guys, it made you snap. The injury that Henry got could have killed him if the arrow hit him in the right spot and knowing that, you became something else at the time, a cold-blooded killer who would kill anyone who dare show even the slightest threat to them. You fear that maybe because of this, you might accidentally hurt them next time, that's why you feel the end is coming for you, maybe you'll die covering their retreat, forcing your way to the leader and die killing him to throw his troops in disarray, you're not sure but either way, you won't let any of your friends die for anything.

"Hey." You heard a mysterious voice behind you. In an instant, you pulled out your sword and pointed it at the origin of the voice, Renamon. She was standing a few feet from you.

"Renamon…" you said a little surprised by her presence, you then noticed you had your sword a few inches from her face.

"… sorry." You said and sheathe your sword. Renamon didn't seem all that surprised or mad or anything, just a smile on her face. You turned around and began looking at the moon.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" you asked not looking at her. Then you felt a pair of warm furry arms wrap around your waist and a furry face rubbing against the side of your face.

"I heard what you were thinking." She said as she held you tighter.

"I don't want you to die." She added

"You… heard what I was thinking?" you asked a little surprised by her words. How did she know what you were thinking?

"We're connected, remember? You, me and Rika. We share a bond and since Rika is asleep, I heard your thoughts." She said a little sadly. You pull her arms off you and you bring her to your right and hugged her tightly.

"Renamon, you are a beautiful person. I don't see you as a fighting machine or a protector, I see you as a friend and a beautiful person…" you pushed her off a bit until you both were at arm's length and you looked into her calm crystal-blue eyes.

"… When I lost my family, I didn't look it but I was devastated. Everyone I knew and love was gone from my life, just like that. But then I met you and Rika and you guys saved my life and I saved yours. When I became what I am now, I vowed myself that I when the time comes, I'll give my life for Rika, Henry, Takato, Guilmon, Terrierrmon, and you. Renamon… I… I… love you. I loved you since we came to this new world, I loved you since we fought the D-reaper together, since we fought Digimon together, and I loved you since the day we met. I will give my life for you, all of you. My body, my heart and soul for you all. I love you Renamon and nothing is going to change that." You finished your little speech. Renamon was speechless. She knew you cared but didn't think anything like this would come from your mouth. You both continue to look at each other, with the moon behind you and Renamon, making you both gleam in the night light. You both leaned in and gave each other a sweet passionate kiss, one that you were waiting to give Renamon for so long, the one who saved your life and same thing of you to her.

After a couple of minutes which felt like hours to the both of you, you both stopped the kiss. You both looked at each other with lust in each other's eyes. You both kissed again but harder and both of your tongues meeting and intertwining with each other, her tongue being at least 5 inches long. You're not sure exactly how long her tongue is but its long enough to almost completely wrap around your tongue and actually go down your throat a little. Renamon's tail wrapped around your right leg and her right leg wrap a little on your left leg. Your arms were wrapped around her waist you both stopped and you then began biting her neck a little, not enough to hurt, but enough and sensually enough to make her moan a bit.

"Renamon, I want to make you feel good." You whispered into her ear and lustfully. Renamon gave out a content moan.

"Then why don't we head back to my room." She said lustfully while looking at you in the eyes before kissing you again and both you teleporting.

**WARNING: THE CONTENT BELOW IS EXPLICIT AND NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. IF YOU ARE NOT THAT AGE OR OVER, THEN PLEASE SCROLL DONE TO THE OTHER BORDER LINE AND TO THOSE WHO ARE OLD ENOUGH, PLEASE ENJOY.**

You and Renamon appeared outside her door where you both practically busted through door, while you both still kissing, and then shutting the door and you leading her to her bed. You both layed down on Renamon's bed, kissing, with you on top. Renamon didn't want to waist anytime and began to immediately take off your clothing. When you were only in your boxers, Renamon pulled the covers over the both of you. She slipped a hand in your boxers and began to gently stroke your hard cock. Her furry paws were very warm to the touch and when she began rubbing your member, she was so good that you almost cummed right their but you wanted to this to last as long as possible, so you held it.

After you got the last of your clothing off, you embraced Renamon in a tight hug and passionate kiss and she did the same to you. You began rubbing your rock hard cock against her already wet pussy making her let out an occasional moan. Her juices already coating your member and lubing the both of you up. You pulled back a little and slowly started to enter her. As soon as the head of your cock entered her pussy, she let out a loud moan and arched her back. You slowly kept pushing in until you came to a barrier which made Renamon tense up.

"You've never done this before, have you?" you asked Renamon. She looked away from you.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough. I just-" she began but what was cut off from and unexpected French kiss from you. You stopped and said:

"That's all right, my love. Neither have I… but I do know enough that if I push further, it will hurt. I want to express my love for you and in order to do so; you must take a little pain but trust me on this. Once the pain subsides, I'm going to make you feel good for tonight and the rest of your life, it doesn't matter where, either still here in this world or if we get back home." You finished telling her. Renamon pushed you off and got off the bed. At first you think that you just made the biggest mistake of your life but it doesn't last long as she then pulls you the edge of the bed and sits on you. She straddles her waist makes your cock renter her still virgin pussy. She moans again and stops going down when your member hits her wall again and she whispers in your ear:

"I am yours my love. Do what you wish to me." She said sensually and lustfully. You smile and push further in, ripping her wall and taking her virginity. She moans from the pain and bites into your right shoulder and digs her claws into your back. You knew she was going to do that and you both hold each other tighter while you kept going further and further into her. Finally, both of your hips touched and you both relaxed. Renamon took her sharp teeth off you and she tasted blood, she bit you hard enough to draw blood but claws on your back didn't.

"I'm sorry." She said and began to lick your wound.

"Don't worry my love, I don't mind having it rough." You said and gave her a kiss. You pulled out and trusted back in hard. A wave of pleasure sweeping over both you and Renamon, you then thrusted harder and harder with every thrust you made and Renamon also began bouncing up and down, soon the both of you synchronizing with each other's movements. You bent down a little and began sucking on her nice supple nipples, peaking through her white fur like pink rose peddles, and making her moan even louder.

"Renamon… I… I… I'm coming!" you yelled quietly.

"Yes… yes… come inside me. I want to feel your hot cum inside of me!" she begged. You pulled out again and with one final thrust, both of you came. Renamon moaned at feeling of you coming inside of her.

"Mmmmmm… it feels so warm and hot." She says lustfully. She gets up and bends over a small table right next to her bed.

"Please…" she says while rubbing her moist dripping pussy.

"… fuck me more." You smile and walk up behind her. You plant your hands on her nice ass and begin massaging her.

"Ohhhh… stop toying with me." She says a little whimpering. You aim your again rock-hard member at her moist pussy, you plant your hands firmly on her hips and thrust hard, as deep as you can into her once again. Renamon moans outloud at the sudden action you just did and moans with every thrust you make. Renamon places one of her feet on her bed, her claws clawing up the corner edge of her bed. You thrust harder and harder. You lay down on her back and reach under her chest where you begin playing with her nice bouncing breasts.

"Ohhh… yes, yes, play with me!" she yells quietly. She digs her paw claws on the table as it continuesly smashes against the wall. She feels her orgasm coming and in aloud moan, she cums. Her juices running down your member as you continue your assault on her. She realizes that you haven't even cum yet and she feels another orgasm coming. Again she cums.

"My god! I have already cummed twice and he hasn't yet!" she yells in her mind. You feel your balls tense up and with one final thrust, you fill her up. Renamon lets out a content moan. You then lay down on her bed. Renamon then crawls on top of you:

"Ready again, lover?" she asks lustfully. You pull her into a deep passionate kiss and switch positions.

"Why don't you get on all fours and I will show you." You whisper in her ear and blow on it. You feel Renamon shiver and she does what you asked. You admire her long, luscious, voluptuous, curvy body while she is on all fours.

"Like what you see?" she asks as she points her nice ass at you, revealing both her holes, both of your love juices dripping from her pussy.

"I do, very much." You say. You crawl on top of her and place your cock at the entrance of her pussy and began rubbing. You let your hands explore every aspect part of her, you get a feel of her nice ass, her supple thighs, the muscles on her arms, the six pack muscles she has under her fur, her beautiful face and ending with her nice, big breasts. You begin grabbing and rubbing her breasts with your hands and against each other.

"Oooohhhhh… I told you to stop toying with me!" She says.

"But I love it when I hear your voice, my love. Especially in what we are in right now!" you say and Renamon begins moving her hips, trying to catch your cock with her pussy. You then pull back and thrust hard, not in her pussy but her ass. She arches her back, her claws dig into the bed, her hands grab the headboard and begin leaving deep claw marks on it. She let out a load moan, obviously surprised by this sudden action.

"What… ahhhh!… Are you… oh god… doing?" she yells through moans.

"I wanted to try something different." You say lustfully and begin nibbling at the back of her neck.

"It… it… feels weird but so damn fucking good!" she moans from your continuous assault of her supple ass, a wet slap being heard every time you pound her.

"Renamon, I'm going to cum!" you warn her.

Please, cum in my pussy! Please!" she begs. You pull out of her and slam yourself back into her pussy. Renamon arches her back, turns her head and steals a tongue filled kiss from you. After a few more thrusts, you both moan loudly in the best orgasm you both ever had. Renamon's arms become weak and weary and she collapses onto her bed, her face half-buried in her pillow. You pull out of her and lay down in front of her.

"That was… the best feeling I ever had. You weren't kidding when you said you were going to make me feel good." She says sweetly.

"I am to please, especially you." You reply. You both share a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She says after breaking the kiss and gives you a quick kiss before falling asleep from exhaustion. You smile, kiss her lips and whisper in her ear:

"I love you too… Renamon." You say quietly and fall asleep, Renamon's unconscious body wrapping its arms around your neck. You wrap your arms around her hips and rest them on her nice rump. Renamon gives a content moan in her sleep. You smile, knowing that you just expressed your feelings for the one you love and she loves you as well. You close your eyes and drift off into sleep, a huge burden lifted off your shoulders and a good feeling in your heart.

**Note: Everything is okay from here on out, hope you enjoy and enjoyed.**

The Next Morning…

… The rays of the sun peer through the opening in the curtains and hit your eyes. You slowly open them and smile, a new day has started. You feel all sore and aching from what you and Renamon did last night, the pain was worth it though. You look back at Renamon and see that sweet beautiful sleeping face she has and you smile. You get up and begin to fix your hair as you grab your clothes and began to put them on. After you are done changing, you look back at Renamon and see some of both your juices leaking out of her.

"Wow, how long did we go at it?" you say to no one in particular. You give her a kiss on the forehead and head to the door. As you place your hand on the knob, you say:

"See you later, my love." And leave. You close the door behind you, fix up your clothes and you look to the left because you thought you saw and heard someone, all you see are just the pillars that hold the roof up. You shrug it off and walk in the opposite direction, to the dining hall. As you walk away, Rika peers out from behind one of the pillars.

Earlier with Rika…

The sun's rays pierces the room that the tamers and some of the other Digimon sleep in and Rika's face was the target for the sun's rays. She opens her eyes and places a hand in front of her face to block the light. She walks out to the balcony and leans on the railing.

"Well, not the way I wanted to wake up but at least I didn't have any nightmares or anything. Just… sweet dreams; something must have happened… eh, I'll worry about it when I have time." Rika says to no one in particular and looks back in the room. She see's everyone still asleep except for you and Renamon since you both got separate rooms.

"I better go find and wake up those two. We still need to eat and prepare some more for the battle that's gonna take place in a few days." Rika suggests. She puts on some public clothes and leaves the room.

Later, Rika is walking down the hallway to Renamon's room. As she see's Renamon's door, it slowly opens up. Rika is about to call Renamon but notices you, not Renamon, stepping out of the room. Rika quickly hides behind the pillar and spies on you for a bit. She see's you fix your hair and clothes a bit and turn your head in Rika's direction. Rika quickly manages to go behind the pillar before you see her. You then walk in the opposite direction and Rika slowly tiptoes her way to Renamon's door.

"Why was he in their?" Rika thinks and decides to find out. She pokes her head into the room and looks around, the place is a little messy, some claw marks on the table next to her bed and the wall. Rika looks at the bed a little more closer and see's Renamon, sleeping, with a very happy grin on her face and her fur a little messy. Rika also sees some claw marks on the headboard and the corner of the bed ripped. She also takes a big whiff of the air and it has a very distinct odor in the air, sweat mixed with fatigue and love. She smiles and walks to the door quietly so as to not wake up the sleeping kitsune.

"Wellllll, it's about time." She says in her mind and leaves the room.

At breakfast…

Everyone is at the dining hall feasting on all different kinds of food from that time.

"This is good!" Takato practically yells after swallowing a big gulp of soup. This makes you chuckle.

"The breads good too! But not as good as yours, Takatomon!" Guilmon says and begins again from a big bowl filled with bread.

"Thanks buddy." Takato says while petting his digimon's head.

"I agree about the food. I never knew how good this type of food tasted in this time." Henry says as he eats some chicken with a fork.

"What about you Rika?"

"Eh, it's alright." Rika says bluntly.

"Riiiikaaa." You said.

"Alright alright it's the best food I've tasted since we got here." Rika says a little more cheerfully then eating a bit of a salad.

"I am glad you like it. We certainly can't have our new allies have food that isn't edible and in the least rotten or distasteful in any way." Gandalf says from the end of the table.

"Give my compliments to the cook." You say with a glass of wine in your hand and taking a sip from it. Wine doesn't usually affect you but you made sure the kids didn't get any. You always considered yourself a guardian to them when they're parents or family members weren't around.

"Hey, anyone seen Renamon?" Takato asks. Everyone stops eating except for you and Rika since you both know where she is, although you don't that Rika knows but you just think it's Rika's attitude.

"Aren't you guys worried?" Terriermon asks from on top of his tamers head.

"Why would we –" Rika begins but is cut short as the creaking of the doors is heard. Everyone looks and see's Renamon walking in. Renamon looks around and see's you all at the table. Renamon begins running since the room is pretty big. You stand up and take a few steps. As Renamon gets close, you grab her and twirl her around, making her laugh a bit, before stopping, your eyes meeting and sharing another passionate kiss. The commander of internal security walks in and see's you and Renamon kissing. His face is better but not completely healed. All he does is just race and eyebrow. While all this was happening:

"Whoa! When did this happen?" Takato asks.

"Last night." Rika says bluntly again.

"And don't think I didn't see you, Rika in the morning." You said after you broke the kiss.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!" Terriermon says. You just chuckle at that.

"Terriermon!" his tamer says.

"Takato, why was Marco trying to eat Renamon? Or did she try to eat him or…" Guilmon trails off, hoping his tamer had an answer.

"Oh, guilmon, you still have a lot more to learn about humans… and apparently most Digimon." Takato said.

"Only the most beautiful ones." You say in a charismatic voice.

"Oh you stop. Your making me blush." She says and it's true but you can barely see the red. You pick her up and walk back to the table where you sit down, with her on your lap, both of you begin eating.

"This world is something isn't it?" Henry says.

"It sure is." You say and steal a quick kiss from your lover and resume eating. You are as happy as you can be, you finally pronounced your love for her and there is still a few more days until the battle. Plenty of time...

_I hope you guys liked it._


	11. New Weapons and Armor

"New Weapons and Armor"

…The children and Digimon were getting ready for battle and they were heading to the armory to see if the armor Rika requested is ready, little did they know that they all were getting something different.

"I can't believe we are actually going to do this. This is definitely different than a battle with the digimon." Takato said. Rika just gave a huffed noise as she was leading everyone.

"Believe it or not, Takato, we are in this and nothing is going to change it… and where the hell is Marco?" Rika almost yelled, mad that you weren't with them.

"He said he needed to prepare something." Renamon said and soon they all made it to the armory and saw the Dwarf taking some items into account.

"Is our equipment ready, if it isn't I swear…" Rika began in a mad tone because she didn't want anyone to be the cause of her friend's deaths. She was stopped by the Dwarf.

"Relax your armor and weapons are ready for you. They're through that door." He pointed to a simple maple-wooden door to the right of the group. Rika walked over to the door and pushed it open, only to freeze at the sight of the armor in front of her.

"Rika, what wrong?" Renamon and stepped through the door as well, then the others and all were surprised by the six military black colored armor suits that stood in front of them in the dimly lit room.

"I thought you guys would like them." They all hear a voice and out stepped from behind the armor suits was you.

"Wait, you helped make these suits?" Henry asked. You nodded and grabbed the helmet off of one of the small suits that looked like it was built for a female.

"Yep, I did. You really weren't being subtle when you 'asked' the smithy to make the suits, Rika. Fortunately for you guys, I obtained the materials needed and with his help, we made these suits for all six of you." You said and placed the helmet on Rika. You weren't gonna make anything flashy, as long as it protects them, your alright with that. The armor for the tamers pretty basic, it had the same kind of decals and such as the other soldiers of Gondor had but still varied in some ways.

"Perfect, I knew I got it right." You said. Rika can see clearly through the helmet since their isn't much covering the front but still.

"C'mon guys, lets get the rest of your armor on." You said and immediately, Takato sprinted towards the armor suits, Henry following suit so Takato doesn't mess anything up, and Rika slowly walking towards. You looked back and still Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon still at the door.

"You too guys. I didn't forget about you." You said and led to their suits. Terriermons armor fairly simple do to his height and stature. You even added some movable plates for his ears. Guilmons took a little tinkering but managed to make a suit that almost completely covered his body. There were movable plates along his tail to allow for free range movement as well as a blade at the end of his tail. His helmet also had small wings on the top for his ears. The gauntlets were sharpened to increase his claws. For Renamon's, you out did yourself. The armor was sort of something a grown woman would wear but due to the various features she had, you had to make some adjustments. You made her gauntlets fingerless and her boots also have claws where the toes are. You made a horizontal hole just under her neck to allow the tuft of fur she has to be free. There is also a hole on the back of the armor so her tail can be free as well. You take a step back and admire the work you did on them, all of them standing in a line with their armor suits on and ready.

"Perfect, oh wait! One more thing." You say and you walk back to the other room and got three short swords. You came back in and handed them to the kids.

"I'm not sure what we'll face in the battle, but just in case if any of us can't get to you guys, you'll at least have something to defend yourselves with." You explained. Takato and Henry were very impressed by the armor and weapons. Rika however just unsheathes her sword and slashes the air a few times and follows up with a few kicks and such. She stops with her weapon in hand and looks at you and says:

"You did very good work." You smile.

"And you do me proud, Rika…" you reply and walk to the door.

"C'mon guys, we have a battle to fight!" you say while flexing your hand. Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon just run out, happy with the new stuff. You look back and notice Rika and Renamon with a weird look on their faces.

"What's wrong guys?" you ask. Rika and Renamon walk up to you.

"You didn't make a suit for yourself, did you?" Rika asks. You turn around.

"I didn't have enough materials so I just made the suits for you guys." You said. Renamon was still worried about you. You placed your hands on her cheeks and she grabs one of your hands.

"Renamon, you guys are more important to me than anything else in this god forsaken world. If I can take a hit for you guys or take on the pain from any of you, I will do that. A few days ago, Renamon, I told you I loved you and showed you that I love you. I'm gonna make sure I don't die because I don't want to leave this vixen I just told I love. I love you Renamon. I'll defend you, Rika, and everyone else till the day I die…" you say to her and give a passionate kiss on the lips. It lasts for a minute before you break it. You smile to the both of them.

"…But today's not the day." You say and Renamon hugs you. After the hug, Rika pulls you down to her eye level.

"Your damn right you're not gonna die, I won't allow it. If you die today, we won't ever forgive you, do you hear me?" she says in a serious tone. You smile.

"Yes, I do." Just then Gandalf appears at the door.

"It looks like you all are ready for battle?" he says. You look back at Rika and Renamon. You close your eyes and chuckle a bit before looking at him:

"Yes we are. Let's go guys!" you say and Rika and Renamon run past Gandalf out the door but when you do, he stops you.

"Wait! I wanted to give you something." He says. You look back at Rika and Renamon looking back at you.

"Don't worry guys, I won't be long. Go find the others and I'll meet you guys at the wall!" you yell back to them and they nod and run off.

"Lead on." You say and walk with the white wizard to wherever he has your gift.

A few minutes later…

You and Gandalf have been walking a bit until he led you to a massive door that was sealed by a bunch of chains. You look at him.

"There is a powerful suit of armor sealed behind this door and it is said that only a person, pure of heart has the power to unlock the door and claim such a powerful weapon. I don't know what the weapons and armor look like, I only know of their powers are. The armor is said to be forged from the scales of the dragon that belonged to Sauron himself, slain only a few months after Sauron's demise. The sword forged from the dragons teeth, the bow and arrows used from the creatures bones and scales. The armor was also blessed with many different and unique powers, granting the wielder immense strength, powers and ability's. I do not know what it looks like, only of what it is and what it grants to whoever wears the armor and uses the weapons." He shortly explained. You weren't sure and you were saying through your mind that there is no way you can get the armor and weapons because you defend your friends with your life but sometimes you become something that is horrible and cruel.

"But I'm not-"you begin to say but Gandalf cuts you off:

"You think you are not pure of heart because of the ways you fight and the things you become when someone hurts the ones you love. You are willing to die for your friends and make sure no harm comes to them, or even the innocent. A person, who gives his life for another, even if they don't know that person, is someone who can be pure of heart." He explains. You look back at the door and you take a deep breath and walk up to the door. You place a hand on the door and the chains begin to emit a blue like light on them. They disappeared and a key appeared and was falling from the middle of the door. You catch it with one hand look at the key, it looks like a simple key but it is made of pure silver. You look in front of you and see a keyhole appear on the door itself. You place the key inside and turn it. There is a click and the door moves an inch. You place your hands on both doors and you push with all your might, the doors being so big and heavy will make it hard for any normal person, luckily, you aren't normal. You strain and push as much as you can, until finally the door slowly begins to move and after much straining, the doors are finally fully open. You and Gandalf look towards the center of the room and see only one thing, a large bright light peering from above and highlighting the armor.

"You are pure of heart; you are worthy of such a relic. Claim your prize." Gandalf says. You walk up to the suit, the suit being suspended in the air by some unknown force. You take a closer look and can see the main body armor sort of resembling the body of a dragon, the scales being colored a dark green, the gauntlets having claws on the fingers, the boots having claws on the toes and sort of resembling raptor claws, the helmet completely covering the wearers face and having six vertical slits on along the mouth to allow the person to breath and talk, two wide horizontal slits on the eyes to allow the person to see, one hole on both sides of the helmet to allow the person to hear as well, the helmet even adorns a pair of ears sort of like Guilmon's but more sharper and more intimidating. You look and see a sword on the right of the armor, standing straight up in its sheathe and also being suspended in the air as well. A bow on the back with an empty quiver; you bring your hand towards the quiver and it instantly becomes filled with arrows. You take one out and see that it was gold tip and the shaft looks regular but whenever the arrow moves, a small stream of light is left behind but the light soon disappears. You put the arrow back and you walk in front of the armor, you grab the helmet, look at it for a second before putting it over your head. You open your eyes and you can see clearly through the helmet, must be one of the abilities of the armor. You then grab the arm guards and you strap them on.

A few minutes later, you just finished locking on your boots and you stand up tall. You then grab the bow and quiver of arrows and put them on your back. You grab the sword and you strap the sheathe with the sword still in it to your left hip. You grab the handle of the sword firmly and you yank the sword out of it's sheathe. You examine the blade can see your reflection in it and can definitely tell it was made of the dragon's teeth. You sheathe your sword again and begin walking over to the door, Gandalf still standing there. You place a hand on his shoulder:

"Thank you, with this I will be able to defend my friends and the innocent against all those who seek to destroy them." You thanked him and stood there.

"You are welcome. I could not think of anyone else to take it. Come we hurry, let's not let the battle start without us." He says and you nod. You both begin walking through the corridor, heading to the outside where the battle will take place…


	12. Sword of Sauron

"Sword of Sauron"

…A cloud of dust was slowly approaching Minas Tirith. It was coming from Osgiliath – swarms of Mordor were coming across the river. In Osgiliath they met no resistance – all troops were evacuated from there. It was a prudent measure, small garrison stationed there couldn't have held the forces of darkness for a long time, and they would have been overrun by crushing numerical supremacy of the enemy.

The White city was silent. Large streets of the first and second levels, once so vigorous, full of life, struggle and commotion, now were silent as streets of a ghost-town. All civilians left the city, with their hopes for future depending on those soldiers and militia, who stayed to fight, and to die for that cause.

Soldiers stood behind every corner, unwavering, motionless and silent, like statues. The Sun was eclipsed by dark clouds which came from Mordor. It was quiet … like quiet before the storm. Soldiers on the walls watched as the cloud of dust approached, and were preparing themselves mentally for the upcoming battle.

The forces Sauron has amassed to destroy the last hope of all free people of Middle-Earth were humongous. Massive hordes from Minas Morgul and Lugburz outnumbered the forces Gondor managed to gather. To reinforce the attack many vicious trolls were added to the army, they were used to arm catapults and move other heavy siege equipment, as well as powerful attackers if the gates would be breached. And to insure victory, Sauron ordered his nine Nazgul – his generals, to lead the army.

The children and digimon were on the walls, watching this threat coming closer, step by step. The air was stuffy, and it was hard to breathe. Beside them, there were several soldiers and tower guards. The children blended with them almost perfectly, wearing their new armor that was custom designed by you. You made sure that the armor wasn't too heavy to restrict anyone's movement or speed, but still strong enough to last almost against anything.

"They are coming… And in great numbers…" Henry said heavily.

"There is no turning back now…" Takato added. Screeches from far away were heard, showing that the most feared and powerful enemies were also present. Rika gave a slight glance at the faces of the troops around her. They were all motionless, like stone masks, and were showing determination. They knew what price needed to be paid for victory, and were ready to pay that price.

Suddenly, sounds of someone running were heard, and in a moment a runner came to them, probably with a message. A 17 – year old boy, probably from the militia. He took a few breaths and said:

"Sir Denethor the II, Stewart of Gondor, is assembling all troops on the third level. He wants to have a word with them…" and ran farther to transmit the news to others. Without any words the troops moved towards the white tower. Our heroes figured out they need to go too but Rika still had something on her mind:

"Please hurry, Marco. We can't do this without you" she said and still remained pace with her friends.

They knew all too well who that Denethor was. They heard people talk about him several times, including Gandalf. And that Steward proved to be a real pain in the neck, refusing to do anything to help out, because "all hope was lost".

"How do you think, did Gandalf manage to convince that guy to finally fulfill his obligations as a Steward and lead his people?" Takato inquired.

"I guess we will find out right about now, I hope Marco is also listening to this…" Rika replied as they joined the flow of soldiers who were marching to the third level…

… The big square of the third level was cramped with people. It seems that everyone came to hear the speech, although that was not true. Many more were left outside the square because there was not enough room. From up the tower there was a clear sight at the enemy legions. Black quadrants of orcs were approaching closer, followed by siege towers and catapults. There were so many of them that from above it appeared like a sea, a sea of enemies. That was demoralizing.

Finally, with a small escort, Denethor appeared out, and approached the tribune. Among that escort Henry managed to spot his not so old "acquaintance". The escort was formed out of generals and high-ranking military officers. The commander of internal security force was amongst them.

Every last chat about what's going on was silenced. Denethor was about to speak. He looked terrible for someone of his age. He looked like a 70 year old man, his face was thin and wrinkly, and he had sacks under his both eyes.

"It is pointless to struggle…" Denethor finally said. These words were met with silence.

"Against the power of Sauron there could be no victory… Look at them yourselves, they will crush us anyway, whether we fight or not. The age of Men is over… Run! Save yourselves!" his words were loud enough to be heard by everyone. And they sew dissent in the ranks, as not only the wavering and the cowardly were losing heard.

"Hnh, what a coward. Pathetic." Renamon said with anger and contempt in her voice.

"No kidding, what does that guy thinks he's doing? He will cause much of heartache to his troops, draining their will to fight on." Henry replied. When Denethor was about to say another treacherous word, suddenly, Gandalf approached him.

"I've had enough of you…" he said with anger as he delivered a blow with his staff to the stomach, and after that to the head, making the Stewart collapse to the floor.

"Men! Today the fate of Gondor and all of Middle-Earth is in your hands. You are the only ones capable of stopping this menace that comes. Your wives, children, parents are counting on you! If we fail to stop these abominations, your families' fates are sealed. Orcs will be upon them sooner or later, and won't spare anyone." Before he can continue, you stepped up in Denethor's place, the kids and Digimon however didn't know it's you.

"Will you allow that to happen?" You asked with a very strong voice, the one that is capable to move armies.

"NO!" thousands of voices replied back, as thousands of fists were thrust in the air. Surrounded by his fellow men, only the commander didn't say anything and hid his eyes.

"Then today we fight! No matter how many vile orcs Sauron will send against us, remember that victory is assured as long as we fight and die like true people of Gondor! Soldiers of Gondor! Rise up against the powers up Sauron, show his army that we are not weak, we stand tall, and we fight till the last man, till the last man standing! Stand tall and bring honor, to the age of MEN!" you yelled as you thrusted your fist into the air with the last part. All the soldiers cheered with what you said.

"Back to your positions! Prepare for battle!" Gandalf ordered as he jumped on his white horse, called Shadowfax, and rode down the wide road that lead to the lower levels, followed by you and his troops, who knew where their loyalties lay.

"Now THOSE two are leaders!" Terriermon said from Henry's hands as they followed the crowd of troops, and were caught in the flux.

Denethor rose from the ground slowly, as the last of his escort were leaving, following their new leader.

"No… Ristor… Not you too? Do you betray me … too?" he hissed to the last of his men who were leaving – our well-known commander.

"I swore my allegiance to Gondor, not to you … And you betrayed Gondor." Ristor growled in return and left. After that Denethor collapsed to the floor again, beaten, defeated, and alone…

… The enemy forces were insight. They were not close enough to see their wicked faces, but they were barely within of a flight of an arrow. But it was enough to hear their screams.

"Gurum!"

"Gurum!"

"Gurum!" every last orс was repeating the same word, and these voices combined into a powerful wave of sound.

"What does this mean?" Takato asked one of the soldiers, as they all were watching everything from the wall.

"Death in black speech they use…" the soldier replied dimly. The walls were cramped with foot soldiers, archers and other infantry. The city was in full battle readiness…

… Orcish lieutenant – commander, Gothmog, was watching the city while standing in first ranks of his army. The Witch-king of Angmar himself gave the command on the field to, and the orc knew the price of failure. However, he was confident in his army.

"This city smells with fear… Let us calm their worries… Release the prisoners!" he growled, and with a nasty giggle the engineers have put their machines to work, releasing upon the city a rain of … horrible projectiles.

The troops have raised their shields to defend themselves against the projectiles. It was to their horror to find out that these projectiles were heads, heads of warriors of Gondor, who were captured and decapitated to serve as weapons of terror.

A couple of heads were flying towards the place our heroes were standing on. The children were frozen still, watching as these horrible dead heads were approaching them, but just when they were about to hit them, you ran from behind and jumped up high into the sky and with a huge burst of energy, you sent the projectiles right back at their killers, some even getting hit hard enough to die. You landed right at the edge of the wall, keeping perfect balance. The children and Digimon looked at you with surprise. You looked back at them; you placed your hands on your helmet and slowly pulled it off. You placed your helmet under your arm as you smiled at them, some of them with their mouths open.

"I told you guys I'd be back. You can thank the white-wizard for this armor and weapons." You said and placed you helmet back on.

"Soldiers! Do not show fear! Do not let the enemy exploit your weakness! Even in death, your fellow soldiers fight! When the battle is won, we will keep their names a float for times to come! But fight, to make sure we can do that!" you yelled again and all the soldiers cheered again and stood strong and proud.

"This 'is' war…" You whispered as you saw both disgust and horror on Renamon's face but is soon disappeared because of your valor. The battle has barely started…

…Gondorian catapults replied almost immediately, tossing giant stones at the enemy, destroying their machinery and squishing the troops. As the duel between catapults was heating up, Orcish commander decided that it was time to begin the assault.

At his whim impressive siege towers, pushed by trolls, started to move towards the walls. Orcs have hid behind the towers to evade the rain of arrows coming from the fortress. Also a large mass of orcs charged the gates with a battering ram. They tried to break through the gates, but their efforts proved useless, as the gates refused to break.

The soldiers were watching the towers approach the walls. Then, a command was heard from Gandalf, who, on his snow-white steed, was riding back and forth, giving orders and coordinating the assault. With that, archers have started to rain arrows at their new targets. But it was hard to kill trolls. Their skin was thicker than armor plating, and there was needed many arrows to bring them down. However, thanks to your new armor and weapons, you had the perfect way of dealing them. You pulled out your bow and grabbed an arrow from your quiver. You placed your arrow in the bow and aimed high into the air, you pulled the arrow back and launched it, a stream of light emanating from the arrow as it soars high into the air. The orcs then paid attention to your arrow as it flew and were even more surprised to see another appear right next to it, then another one from that one and the previous one and so on. Soon, around ten arrows disappeared into the clouds above. The orcs looked into the sky, wondering where they were, when soon hundreds of arrows left the clouds and were flying straight down to the scared orcs, hundreds of orcs were cut down with ease, some were even put up their shields to block them but proved useless. Takato, Henry and some soldiers cheered from this and Rika and Renamon were surprised by this. It was then that you collapsed onto one knee, Renamon quickly helping you:

"You alright?" she asked you stood up but weakly.

"Yeah, that shot took a lot out of me so don't go expecting it anytime soon." You said and readied another arrow, this time just a regular shot but still powerful enough to kill a troll in one hit.

"Rika, may I go down there and deal with these trolls?" Renamon requested her tamer.

"I don't think so, Renamon." You said bluntly as you fired again. Renamon looked at you.

"You want to get swarmed by all those orcs? No way." Rika rejected the idea.

"But we must do something! Guilmon! Open fire!" Takato ordered his digimon, and the red dinosaur started to shoot fireballs out of his mouth down at the trolls, sending one tower on fire immediately. Many orcs were in that tower at the moment, and horrible screams of their death were met with a cheerful scream at the walls.

"Great idea, Takato! Digivolution!" Henry replied as he slashed his blue card, and with much flashes and sparks, Terriermon transformed into Gargomon, a bunny-dog digimon with barrel guns for hands. Every soldier around distracted their attention from the enemy, astounded by what they just saw.

"Mvahahaha! Yeah! I'm cooking with fire!" Gargomon shouted cheerfully as he released a volley of devastating bullets on the enemies below, creating chaos and panic, eliminating orcs and trolls with spraying fire. No shield could have held an impact with such bullets.

As both Guilmon and Gargomon were so busy, Renamon gave her tamer such a glare, as she was left out of the loop. Her diamond storm didn't have the same range of attack as Guilmon's fireballs and Gargomon's bullets. She was a melee-fighting digimon, and her tamer was reluctant to send her to melee combat.

Rika didn't reply anything, she just slashed a card through her D-Power, and in a second a large sniper rifle appeared in Renamon's arm. She remembered that gun well – you used it once when you had to take out a large horde of digimon that were charging you guys back in the digital world.

"Now we're talking." Renamon sounded satisfied as she placed the bipod on the wall, aimed and fired at one of the trolls, hitting him right in the eye, with the blast coming out of his scull on the other side and killing a couple orcs behind him as well.

"Hmm, headshot…" she commented as she continued to fire accurate armor piercing bullets, dispatching one important target after another. The enemy forces on that flank had heavy casualties, inflicted in a short period of time, half of the siege towers were destroyed, and panicking trolls caused even more deaths to their own.

Meanwhile more and more dead orcs were piling up near the gates in their senseless attempt of breaching them. But it was all for naught, the gates were to thick and too well-made to cripple before that primitive ram of theirs. And Gondorian archers were doing their job well, sending one orc after another to their ancestors.

"Where are you going you useless scum? Get back there and breach that gate!" Gothmog growled as he caught one of his fleeing underlings by the throat.

"But sir, we can't breach it!" the orc mumbled in fear.

"Don't be an idiot, go and breach that gate!" Gothmog ordered and released the orc from his grip.

"But it can't be breached! We will die for nothing!" the orc still refused to go back.

"Gront will breach it…" the orc lieutenant said and a nasty grin appeared on his ugly face…

…In a matter of moments a new giant battering ram was slowly making its way towards the main gates. Orcish troops have stepped away, giving the way to the magnificent moving construction. They say that this ram was created by Sauron himself, and that it was created to break through such gates that could have even enchanted. The ram in form of a wolf's head with flames inside designed to unleash fire upon any enemy who would be behind the gates. With the help such ram Minas Ithil was taken and became Minas Morgul.

"Gront! Gront! Gront!" orcs shouted as the battering ram was getting closer to the gates. They didn't look so impenetrable now. Catapults tried to hit the ram with heavy stones, but missed, and now Gront was too close for them to shoot at it.

"Holy joke that thing will breach the gates for sure! Fire!" Takato ordered his digimon, and the rest of you have followed that order as well, concentrating fire on the ram, but to no use. Sauron didn't create this magnificent and devastating machine to be destroyed so easily.

"Damn, nothing works!" Henry exclaimed as the ram got dangerously close to the gates. It was just then when Renamon looked at the ram again. The ram itself was supported by four chains, and that fact gave her an idea.

"Wait here." She said as she ran rapidly towards the gates.

"Renamon! Wait! What are you going to do?" You and Rika screamed as she fled.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Renamon replied confidently as she reached the gates and jumped from them at the ram. She landed safely, and spotted one of the supporting chains near her. It took her only a few shots to destroy the chain, but there were three more remaining. The orc commander spotted her attempts and screamed like mad:

"Archers! Kill it! Kill the creature! Don't let it destroy the ram!" With that a couple of hundred archers aimed at the yellow digimon and tried to hit her with arrows. She only managed to hide behind an edge of the carcass that protected her against hundreds of arrows. One of the arrows painfully scratched her leg, which was left out of cover.

"Damn, those guys aren't joking…" she hissed in pain as she moved towards the next chain that held the ram. Her maneuvers were seen from the walls.

"We must help her! Archers, provide covering fire! Men, follow me!" one of the officers shouted, and, followed by about 50 regular soldiers and handful of tower guards, left the fortress through the gates and attacked the enemy archers violently, breaking their lines and making them flee. The orcs who tried to counterattack were cut off by covering rain of arrows from the walls.

"Damn! All available troops! To the gate! And bring out our "secret" weapon!" Gothmog ordered his orcs. With that a wave of orcs went to the gates, and tried to break through the small detachment that protected the ram and Renamon on it. Tower guards formed the exterior line, forming a wall with their big shields, a wall not so easily to overcome to orcs. Regular infantry formed behind.

"Destroy the ram! We'll buy time for you!" one of the soldiers screamed. Renamon nodded and started to shoot down another chain. The fighting at the gates was becoming more intense, as one after one soldiers of Gondor were falling, but orcs lost many too. Archers were raining arrows from the walls at their heads, causing them many casualties. One orc archer was lucky enough to get another shot off before getting stabbed through the face by a gondor soldier. By the time Renamon noticed the arrow, there was no chance of her dodging, she knew she couldn't dodge it and realized how reckless she was. As the arrow was inches from her face, you grabbed arrow before it could hit her. She looked to her left and can see you standing with the arrow in your hand. You broke the shaft of the arrow and threw the useless arrow.

"You really are reckless at times, you know that?" you commented her. She looked down a little in disappointment. You took off your helmet with one hand you gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked back at you with a smile on your face:

"But I still like you like that. Get back to the others, I'll take it from here!" you said. She nodded and took off back to the others. You placed your helmet back on, pulled out your sword and broke the second chain with one swipe. You go over to the third chain, ready to take it down, but the perimeter formed by the soldiers was breached.

"Close the gates! The enemy will enter if you do not!" one of the remaining tower guards screamed just before his head was smashed by an Orcish mace. With that the gates were promptly closed as the survivors grouped around Gront in order to buy more time, even with their lives. You bring your sword up and about to destroy the chain but an arrow was aimed just right for it to get shot under your helmet, into your helmet and cut your cheek. This sudden action surprised you and you lost your balance and tumbled off the ram. You managed to grab the fiery teeth of the ram just in time before falling completely off. You can feel the fire already beginning to heat up the metal in your gauntlets so quickly grab the arrow in your helmet, pull it out, break it, toss it away and you get your footing and launch yourself back up onto the top. You pull grab your sword and slice the third chain. Amazingly, the ram still holding, apparently enchanted to still hold even with one chain. You look at the gate and see that one more hit on the gate and it is breached. You feel the ram already pulling back, getting ready for another attack. The ram moves forward and you barely had enough time to cut the last chain. Unfortunately, because the ram was moving forward, the chain being cut, the ram still moved through the air and slammed into the gate before falling to the ground and crushing many ready to attack orcs and trolls.

Just before the ram hit the gate, Gandalf was with the troops, preparing them for the enemy that were going to breach the gate.

"Men, today is the day that you prove yourselves to be soldiers of Gondor! That gate won't hold long and it is your duty to hold the line and fight off whatever moves through that gate that dares stand against you! Hold strong soldiers, and get ready!" he said the last part rather loudly as the gate gave way. Almost immediately, large trolls with maces bigger than two men and large spiked clubs with enough force to fall dozens of soldiers with one swipe. Five trolls, all in a arrow formation, charged through the gate but before they could get close, two glowing arrows were shot from above and pierced the helmet and head of the last two trolls, killing them instantly, and you jumped down from the destroyed ram and stabbed your sword through the head of one, then jumped to the other side and did the same thing. From the last one, you jumped high into the air, landed on his shoulders and with one large swipe, you cut the head of the troll clean off its body and jumped off before the body could fall. You grip your sword hard and can hear many war-cries coming from the outside, the orcs readying to launch a full scale assault.

"Get the other gates barricaded, I'll buy you some time!" you yelled as you saw orcs coming from the gate, emerging from the smoke. You gripped your sword tightly and prepared for the fight of your life, suddenly, thousands of arrows flew from behind you and fell many orcs in front of you. You looked and saw Gandalf and the soldiers are gone but the archers are barely retreating, you nod to the archers and swung your sword up and cut the chest of an attacking orc. You kept slashing, hacking and cutting your way through waves of orcs, soon they all surrounded you. One orc managed to hit you hard on your back with his mace and that brought you to your knees but you immediately swung your sword up and cut down the orc. You were getting tired and when one orc tried to stab you, one of your clones appeared and blocked his attack and killed him. You smiled and fought back-to-back with your clone. Soon, all your clones appeared and you all formed a large circular barrier and cut down orc after orc. After dispatching the enemy's behind you, you all formed a barrier shield and began pushing the enemy back all the way back to the gate. Your clones showed no sign of fatiguing and you weren't either. Not long after that, you heard someone call you. You jumped back and one of your clones took your place on the barrier. You looked up and saw a Gondor captain:

"The gates have been reinforced! Get out of there!" he yelled the last part even louder and ran to go help the other troops. You looked and saw even more trolls coming towards you all. You clones can buy you sometime for you to get out and to stop any enemy's from getting to the second layer of gates sooner. You ran up to one of the houses nearby and you ran up the wall long enough to get a grip on the roof of it. You pulled yourself up and managed to see some of your clones falling, you had to hurry. You used the razor claws of the gauntlets and boots to scale yourself up the wall. When you got to the top, you saw two elite Urukai killing Gondor soldiers like they were nothing. You readied your claws and ran to them. They spotted you and brought their swords up to try and hit you but you tumble rolled under them and stabbed your claws into their chests. You pushed with enough strength to launch them off the wall and land on some unlucky orcs.

… The fall of Gront and your actions waere met with more cheerful screams from the walls as you begin sprinting as fast as you can to where the children and digimon were while also taking out as many of the enemy with you. Although some of the towers managed to get to the destination, and orcs managed to seize control of some points of the wall, they were contained and were not progressing forward.

It was then when suddenly out of the sky there was a screech. A horrible screech, which made many men cover their ears and shout in terror:

"Nazgul!"

Eight horrible dragons appeared out of the sky, each was mounted by a dark rider. With a tremendous speed and dreadful screeches, that were chilling to the bone, in a triangular formation they have attacked the catapults, mounted on towers, sewing dread, horror and despair into Gondorian ranks.

"Archers! Fire at will! Shoot them down! Shoot them down!" Gandalf commanded as he rallied the fleeing troops back into battle. Archers tried to shoot the Nazgul down, but it was very hard, as fear paralyzed them and arrows didn't reach the target.

"Guilmon! Try hitting one of them!" Takato moaned as he covered his ears, the screams of death were just unbearable.

"You heard him Gargomon!" Henry added, as they both concentrated the attack on the closest one of the flying fell beasts. But it was not as easy as they thought. Not only the beast was hard to hit, as he maneuvered to evade fire, but also it's rider after delivering one evil cry, casted some sort of a shield around the beast, that deflected both Guilmon's fireballs and Gargomon's bullets.

"They can't penetrate their shield!" Rika screamed as both Takato and Henry took out cards that had the ability to empower all attacks, and sliced them through their D-powers. By that time the rest of the Nazgul noticed their activity and formed a wedge in the air, and flew right at the digimon and children.

"We will not be able to evade that… We're doomed…" Rika mumbled as their digimon prepared for impact. It was just then when more than 30 tower guards, armed with pikes and large shields, and several Itilien scouts arrived at their position.

"Form phalanx! Pikes forward! Archers behind!" a familiar voice was heard, and as everyone soon understood, the troops were lead by Ristor. But there was no time for warm welcomes as the Nazgul, with more dreadful screeches, charged at the wall of pikes. They hoped to instill fear and make the phalanx fall apart, but it didn't work. Guards of the citadel were elected among the bravest and most capable warriors, trained to fight and not to fear.

The Nazgul slammed the phalanx at full speed. Three of them were shot down when they came close enough by the digimon, you arrived just in time to concentrate your energy into an arrow and shot down two Nazguls at the same time while the rest lost their fell beasts and were tossed away from the impact. Practically all formation was smashed, and more than a half of them died in the impact, but they managed to protect the children. Without any words, the remaining soldiers got from the ground and followed their commander to the place where they were needed most…

… The day was coming to an end as orcs were tired to press forward with such casualties and without any result. They still tried to fight through to try and take the city but they were having almost no effect. The enemy troops at the second set of gates were having trouble trying to breach them, especially with archers raining arrows from the walls above them. Today was a bad day for them. They lost almost all of their catapults, half of their towers and countless number of foot troops. Plus their pride, the Nazgul air force, received a ridiculously humiliating defeat today, as almost all of them were shot down… Almost…

"And this is it? I expected a lot more from our foes…" Renamon said in her usual mock-the-enemy intonation, while her friends were resting on the wall. It was their post, and they were not allowed to leave it.

"There's something wrong here indeed… It was just too easy… I expected the Nazgul to be a lot stronger…" Henry replied to that thought.

"Wait… There was… How many Nazgul we shot down today?" Rika suddenly posed a question.

"I got one." Guilmon replied.

"One on my account." Terriermon added.

"Also one." Renamon concluded.

"I took down two." You added.

"And those pike men got about three. Why did you ask?" Takato inquired.

"Because three plus five equals eight. And there are nine of them…" Rika said dimly. Silence went for a minute. You pulled out your bow and readied an arrow, prepared for anything.

"Oh-oh, trouble." Terriermon mumbled.

"Very severe trouble. And I think I know who that trouble would be…" Renamon added even dimmer as you pulled and arrow back, even more ready…

… The relative calmness of the Orcish field camp was disturbed by a very familiar flapping of wings. Master arrived. Gothmog along with several of his attendants rushed forward to meet the Lord of Morgul. A tall Nazgul came down from the skies, flying his Fell beast. On his head, there was a black crown, which resembled a helmet also.

"Report to me now, commander." A terrible hiss was heard from all directions.

"Milord, we suffered severe casualties. Many of trolls and our siege equipment were lost, and we didn't make much progress yet. We managed to capture a part of the wall on the left flank and we managed to breach the main gate, but our efforts are hindered by the white wizard and some of his allies…" Gothmog reported rapidly.

"And what of the right flank?" the witch-king inquired.

"No progress at all. These … creatures… We never encountered them before. They strike from afar with magic we cannot fight against. They destroyed all of our siege equipment there… One of them managed to kill over a hundred of us before the battle even started… And they were responsible for the defeat of the other Nazgul… We have forces to reinforce that flank and attack again, but that will leave us to attacks from behind. If any large reinforcements should arrive to the enemy, it will be a disaster for us…" Gothmog mumbled.

"Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the city's taken. Slay them all!" Witch-king hissed in rage.

"And what of the creatures?" Gothmog dared to inquire.

"I … will … break … them…" with that Witch-king lifted from the ground on his flying steed, and soon multiple horns signalized another attack…


	13. A Knife in the Dark

"A knife in the Dark"

…The enemy was now trying something new. There were no moon, no stars, since a black cloud covered the entire sky on miles around. Pitch black darkness covered the white fortress, obscuring sight and giving a sense of insecurity, and encroaching danger.

Once again, sound of many marching troops alerted everyone in the fortress about the incoming attack. But there was nothing else that could have given away the enemy's presence. From the walls countless defenders of Gondor were trying to see the enemy through the darkness of the night, but in vain. Orcs were not carrying any torches and were not screaming their war-cries. That could have had given away their whereabouts.

After someone sounded the alarm, many troops returned to their positions on the walls, and you and the tamers and their digimon were among that armed crowd.

"I can hear them approaching, but I can't see anything!" one of the archers near them commented as he was preparing his bow and arrows.

"I wonder how they still dare to attack after that beating they have received earlier!" the other archer replied eagerly. The moral of the soldiers was high after the victory earlier that day, when forces of Mordor were decimated when they tried to storm the walls.

Multiple steps were getting closer and closer, but still no enemy appeared. Everyone on the walls was watching in a vain attempt to spot at least any enemy, but still, no one appeared.

"Hmm… Strange…" Renamon commented as she too was watching for anything coming from below.

"What is it Renamon?" her tamer inquired.

"I see very well in the dark… But I still can't see anything through that darkness. It is like solid, a cloak for the enemy troops…" Renamon replied.

"This is definitely something we haven't seen before, their using something to hide themselves." You commented.

"The enemy is smarter than we thought. They must be using some magic to minimize our advantage with ranged weapons. Because of that … that darkness our digimon cannot aim directly…" Henry replied.

"The orcs, as all spawns of darkness, see better when there are no sunlight. They are using that as an advantage to them and as a disadvantage to us…" on of the archers gasped.

"Let's see if we can lighten things up. Guilmon, fire several flares to see what the enemy is up to." Takato ordered his digimon and without any words the red dinosaur launched several fireballs in approximate enemy's direction. This didn't work as it should. The fireballs flew only about twenty meters before they suddenly disappeared. And even before that, their fire and light illuminated nothing. The enemy remained unseen. Yet.

"Damn it didn't work!" Takato said in frustration.

"That means we'll have to shoot blindly! Sounds good to me. Mvahahaha!" Gargomon said a bit sadistically-cheerful as he jumped on a parapet and started to fire in random directions, obviously having pleasure from what he was doing. Sounds of his bullets hitting flesh were heard many times, but there were no screams of panic, or pain, or anything. But then, suddenly, you and Renamon heard a swift whooshing sound. You both knew what it was.

"Duck you idiot!" she hissed as she pulled Gargomon from the top of a parapet as you jumped in front of them and right after that a dozen arrows pierced through the air right where the green dog-rabbit digimon was standing and some even went past that but where you were standing, you deflected all the arrows with your sword and shield.

"Whoa! Thanks, I owe you…" Gargomon replied, still being in a bit of shock. Soon after that, a rain of black arrows dropped on the walls, killing many soldiers who were too careless and slow to hide from them under their shields or behind the parapet.

"The enemy archers mean business… Archers! Fire at will! Anywhere!" one of the officers commanded and the archers on the walls started to spray arrows in random directions in a weak hope of hitting the enemy that hid in darkness. But the enemy's casualties were not big because of inaccuracy of such attempts, and one after one, archers of Gondor were falling from the walls with arrows pierced through their heads and throats.

"Get away from the parapets! Get away! The enemy has an edge in this skirmish; don't waste your arrows and lives!" Gandalf ordered as he, once more, rode on his white steed across the defensive perimeter, followed by a sturdy cohort of tower guards.

"Get off the walls now soldiers!" you yelled the order to everyone as you ran after Gandalf to his position.

You and Gandalf got to the top of the gates and he raised forth his staff while you brought your sword up into the air as well. With a bright flash that emanated from your weapons, the darkness started to retreat, revealing the enemy that hid beneath it. This was met with cheer at the walls, and with dim silence below. This cheer, however, didn't last long, as the darkness stopped disappearing, and only a circle of 50 meters on radius was lighted up by both of your abilities.

Eight black riders were standing right in front of the gates, with their two-handed swords in their hands. Behind them there were trolls, but not the trolls everyone saw once in a while. They looked like walking fortresses, as every last one of them was covered from head to toe with metal armor, which defended every centimeter of the skin. Eyes were defended with steel plates with little holes in it.

"Hmm… Someone's been doing their homework…" Renamon said as she aimed her gun and shot the troll in the eye, and watched with a bit of sadness that the bullet ricocheted.

But there was more. Soon out of the darkness enemy's foot soldiers appeared – the orcs. But they looked different from those who were seen before. These were taller, looked stronger, carried large round shields with an emblem that looked like a moon disfigured by a ghastly face of death. Gondorian archers opened fire at them as soon as they appeared, but the orcs formed something that looked like a tortoise formation, which protected well against arrows, and retreat back into the darkness.

"I recognize these ones. These orcs are from Minas Morgul. Looks like the Nazgul are pulling their own forces into the fight." Rika said, when suddenly a couple of dozen enemy archers ran out of the darkness that was cloaking them and shot a couple of volleys of arrows. They flew and stroke down many of archers who were too close to the parapets.

Takato, in his natural curiosity, was too close to it too. He witnessed the enemy archers' fire at the defenders of the walls. And one of the arrows was flying towards him. Time like slowed down as he saw the arrow coming closer. A flash of pictures of his past started to appear before his eyes as the arrow was about to pierce through his skull. Mother, father, his digimon, his friends…

But, at the last moment, as he was looking into the eyes of his own death, the arrow was blocked by a shield of a soldier, and the arrow got stuck in it, with nearly a centimeter away from the boys' face. The next moment Takato found himself dragged away from the parapet.

"Damn you boy! Mithrandir said to keep away, so follow his order for your own good! Haradrim archers won't think twice before nailing your empty head with their arrows." The soldier said harshly as he released the boy from his grip. More arrows came raining down as you got in front of everyone and blocked them with your shield and sword, some of the arrows grazing your armor and getting stuck in your shield.

"We won't be here forever, Takato, remember that!" you yelled to him as you cut all the arrows in your shield off with your sword.

"Takato, are you alright?" his friend asked with worry as they approached him immediately, but the boy was not able to reply right about that moment, as he was too shocked to understand anything, and his eyes were showing animal fear. He recovered back in a few minutes…

Meanwhile Gandalf was watching the enemy forces from above, while his archers were raining arrows upon the enemy, yet their shots proved somewhat useless, because heavy-armored trolls and the Nazgul below were not harmed by them. But then, suddenly, the Nazgul started chanting a spell of some sort. Gandalf didn't know what spell they were going to cast, but he got a good hunch what it was able to do.

"Assemble the men behind the gates in connecting to the courtyard, commander." He ordered dimly to Ristor.

"Yes, sir. Right away." The commander replied and was about to go execute his orders, when he was suddenly stopped by Gandalf's voice:

"After that, take your best men with you and go defend our … new allies. Let nothing harm them." The white wizard was obviously referring to the digimon and their tamers.

"We will defend them with our lives." the commander replied confidently and left.

A few minutes after the commander left Gandalf started to notice something strange. The Nazgul below formed something like a semi-circle, with their chanting gaining strength, atleast one from the group looking at the doors that were barred shut after you held the enemy back. Something started to appear in the center of that semicircle. It grew and grew, gaining a form of a sphere. The white wizard's eyes widened when he saw that – he guessed what it was going to do.

"Retreat from the gates!" he shouted to soldiers who already formed a phalanx right behind them, but it was too late. Eight Nazgul launched their dark sphere at the gates, and when on hit it exploded, knocking out both the gates and many soldiers behind it. After the explosion trolls charged it, crushing the thinned ranks of Gondorian infantry, creating panic and chaos. Morgul orcs were close behind, securing a foothold at the breach…

… From the part of the wall where you all were, it was perfectly visible how vile hoards of Mordor were attacking and killing anyone they found, even wounded. How the trolls were tearing apart detachments of soldiers, who were powerless against them, and how countless regular infantry and tower guards were sacrificing themselves in a vane attempt of stopping the enemy and covering the retreat of routing forces.

"We need to get out of here and get a defense on the next level. Get going you guys, I'll round up the troops!" You ordered the tamers and their digimon and they nodded and began to run but you grabbed Renamon's paw. As soon as she turned around, you planted a kiss on her lips and you both held it for a few seconds before looking straight into her eyes.

"Keep them safe." you said and she smiled.

"Only if you don't die on me." she said you pushed her to get going. You watched as she left and you sighed. You then heard rapid footsteps and you turned around to get ready for a fight but you saw a regiment of Gondor tower guards.

"Sir, commander Ristor ordered us to aid you. What are your orders?" the leader of the group said and you thought for a moment and you looked down the straight street that the enemy would be coming from, you don't see any alleys or anything for them to go around. You had an idea.

"Alright, how many are there of you?" you asked and the leader replied:

"50, sir." Just what you needed.

"Alright, I want ten of you armed with swords and shields, another ten armed with spears, the rest of you will be armed with bows and arrows and crossbows, whichever you are better with, move soldiers!" you ordered and the soldiers began scrambling to get the necessary equipment. It didn't take long for everyone to have what they need. You stood in front of everyone:

"Alright, the enemy will be coming down that street, most of them will if they want to go to the next level. We are to hold the line. The ones armed with swords and shields will form a line in the front and block anyone that tries to get close. Spears will be behind them and help out. Archers will form 3 lines in the back and you all will fire forward and hit the enemy with direct shots. First line fires, then they move back and the next line moves up, they fire and so forth. Do you understand me?" you yelled and they all stood attention.

"Yes, sir."

"Get moving!" you yelled and they got moving. You all stood in the middle of the street, completely blocking it from anyone. You stood in front of everyone as the five lines of soldiers were behind you. You look forward and see a large group of the enemy coming down the street, thankfully, no trolls. The enemy begins running like crazy to you guys and you bring your hand up to signal your men to be ready.

"Ready…" the soldiers ready their weapons as the enemy continues to close the distance.

"Aim…" the archers aim their weapons at the enemy, the enemy are getting much closer.

"Fire!" you yell and the arrows fly out and hit the front of the enemy in the heads.

"Next line!" you yell and the next line moves up will the one that fired goes to the back.

"Fire!" you yell and more of the enemy falls down.

"Again!" the next group goes up and fires. The enemy is too close now.

"Archers move back, frontlines, get ready!" you yell and the archers begin retreating the second the enemy slams into you all. The spears begins stabbing the enemy from behind the shields as they begin stabbing with their swords, the same with you. You keep holding the enemy back until a few arrows hit two orcs coming at you.

"Fall back!" you yell and you slam your sword into the ground, creating a shockwave that blasts the enemy back. You begin sprinting back with the orcs behind you as your archers aim and miss you and hit the enemy behind you. Again, you continue to use your strategy which is bringing the enemy many casualties, while you, none.

"Fire!" you yell and the archers fire, killing more orcs. You then hear a loud bellowing noise and you see some of those advanced trolls making their way to you guys. You see a spear in the body of a dead gondor soldier nearby and you pick it up and hold it like a javelin and you throw as hard as you can at the troll that's in the front. The spear goes through the little hole for his eyes and it pierces through his skull, making the body collapse onto the ground, tripping the other trolls and crushing some orcs near it.

"Get back to the last level and protect the children and their guardians!" you yelled the order to them and they all freeze.

"But… sir-" the leader is about to say something but you pull out your bow and arrow.

"Go! Now!" you yell and fire an arrow at a troll, going through his head and hitting an orc behind it. The soldiers nod and begin running up the street. You continue to fire arrows as fast as you can at the trolls first, since they will be the hardest. Then out of nowhere, a arrow hits near your foot and you look at it before looking up on a rooftop nearby to see goblins covered in armor starting to gather. You soon see them all around ready their arrows. You grab the shield off a nearby dead gondor soldier in your left hand and you use your shield in your right. You hug them close to your body and you begin running as fast as you can up the street, some arrows missing your shields and hitting your armor but nothing too serious. You continue to run as fast as you can up the street until you see the door that leads up to the last level. You drop your shields so you can run faster and begin sprinting up the street as hundreds of arrows begin raining down all around you. Unfortunately, an arrow hits you square in the back of the knee, hitting in the spot that wasn't covering your knee, and pierces your skin and hits your bone. You collapse onto the ground in pain as you can't move your leg. You groan loudly as you look back to see the enemy closing in fast. You begin crawling as fast as you can to get to the gate but it's too far away. You look back to see orcs, goblins and three trolls right behind you. You close your eyes and get ready for the end.

"I'm sorry, my friends… I have failed you." You say to yourself as and orc is about to stab you…

All of a sudden, four simultaneous voices are head.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

You open your eyes to see many of the goblins and orcs get cut down by a barrage of arrows and a massive barrage of diamonds hits the first troll, a fireball and a barrage of bullets hit the next two. The trolls aren't dead, just hurt and on their backs. You then see three figures run past you and you recognize them as the tamers. Rika jumps on top of the first and Takato and Henry each jump on one in the back. They all aim for the head. Takato brings his sword up and stabs his sword into the eye of his as it screams in pain as Takato keeps pushing until it is dead. Henry does the same thing but with a different eye and Rika aimed under the trolls helmet and stabbed her sword right into his neck. He gagged from the stab but then Rika twisted the sword and thrusted it even more until he finally died. The tamers removed their swords and breathed a sigh of relief before getting off the corpses. Something then grabbed your shoulder and you look to see that its Renamon. She smiles at you and you do the same thing as Ristor comes up to you to help. Everyone retreats behind the gates and the soldiers bar them shut. They help you over to a crate where you sit down and take off your helmet as a medic comes up to you.

"Just get this damn thing out of me!" you groan from the pain and the medic nods.

"Hold his leg." The medic says and Ristor and the tamers along with Renamon help hold your leg in place. The Medic grabs the shaft and rips it out quickly, giving you a sharp pain, making you break the crate near you with your fist. You sigh from the pain as the medic begins wrapping your leg in bandages.

"Now what?" Takato says to no one in particular.

"We wait, and hope our allies are coming to aid us in our time of need." Gandalf says and Renamon helps you to the edge you so you can see. You can see the hundreds of thousands of mordors armies in the open plain, running straight towards the gates so they can join in on the fun of the siege. You are powerful, but there is only so much that you or someone as powerful as Gandalf can take. You then see something coming over the hill.

"King Theoden is here!" a soldier yells and many of the soldiers scramble to the edge to see the hill side soon, hundreds of horsemen, all with allies of gondor and king Theoden are getting ready. You look back to Gandalf:

"Allies?" you ask and he smiles.

"Yes, my friend, this will not be the end of you, your friends, or anyone." He says and you continue to look as one horseman begins running back and forth in front of the troops, probably the king. You, the digimon and the tamers watch as some of mordors soldiers begin cowering in their place and some begin putting up Phalanxes but not very strong. You also make out the faint chanting of the word "death" coming from King Theodens troops.

"Their chanting death." You say and Renamon comes up to you.

"For the enemy, I hope." You put your arm around her and pull her close to you.

"They are my love, they are." You say and are filled with delight as King Theoden and his horseman charge. You watch as archers from the enemy begin aiming and firing arrows at your allies, some missing but most hitting. You grow frustrated. You concentrate most of your sight at the spot where most of the enemy is firing their arrows from and you pull out your bow and arrow and you pull out a glowing arrow and you aim high into the sky, and fire. The arrow flies high into the air and splits into hundreds and rains down on the archers and soldiers near them. Killing them easily, making a little safer way from king Theoden. You all watch as orcs and goblins and the commanders begin to try to run away from the stampeding horde but it's like a column or trains heading straight for them.

They run straight through the ranks of the enemy, completely devastating their moral, ranks, and their lives. You marvel and laugh at the sight of the of this enemy getting destroyed like this.

"Are you alright, Marco?" Rika asks from behind and you chuckle.

"I couldn't be more happier." You say and continue to watch as the enemy continues to run like cowards away from the white city.

The next moment a strange wave of sound came out of the darkness. It was barely hearable to a human ear, but it had immense power. It was like the squeal of a Nazgul, in effects, but only much, much stronger. The wave went through every one on that section of the wall, killing everyone who was not strong-willed enough. They died from fear.

One after one, with horrible screams, archers and other soldiers collapsed to the floor, and died in agony. You, the Digimon and their tamers collapsed to their knees as well, barely holding it together not to pass out. You all tried to close your ears with their hands in a futile attempt to stop the ultra-sonic wave from making their brains explode. But the wave ignored such primitive barriers.

"What … is that … sound? I can't hold it much longer!" Gargomon and Guilmon moaned in the same time. Then, the wave disappeared, and the flapping of the wings came nearer. Out of the darkness, another fell beast arrived and landed on a wide section of the wall. A black rider was on its back, but it was different than the others. It bore some sort of a helmet-like crown. The fell beast the Nazgul rode spread out its wings and launched some kind of sonic attack, de-digivolving Gargomon, killing a few soldiers and blasting everyone away from it. You slammed against a wall closest to you while the others were blasted back and rolled on the ground.

The beast landed rather gracefully and lowered his spine to help the rider get down. The Nazgul got down, and coddled the beast a bit. The beast let out a pleased sound.

"Go away now, I will not be needing you any longer." The Nazgul said, and the beast got up in the air and disappeared in the darkness again.

"Witch – king … of … Angmar…" Rika moaned as she tried to recover from the devastating sound wave, empowered by dark magic. This remark made the Nazgul turn in her direction. He looked at them, and if he had a face, a mocking smile would have appeared. All people he was commanded to kill, at one place, before him, and helpless.

"That is it? That's all it took to break you? You are weak, I should never have hoped that …" he didn't finish the phrase and drew his sword. Slowly, he was approaching the digimon and their tamers, with a determination to end them once and for all. When he was only a couple of steps away from them, suddenly, from a corridor, a dozen of troops arrived, with Ristor leading them. All were guards of the citadel, and heavily armed. Their appearance drew the attention of the Witch-king.

"There he is! Get him!" the commander ordered and bravely leaped to attack.

"Fool!" the Nazgul hissed and unleashed another sound wave. It killed almost instantly half of the soldiers coming at him, and forced the other half collapse on their knees as well. This also rendered the children unconscious.

"You are not worth my while." Witch-king hissed in anger, as he approached the collapsed officer but he heard a sword being unsheathe behind him and he looked to see you standing with your sword out.

"I… will kill… you, if… you hurt… my friends!" you yell and grab your sword with both hands. He gives off a hissed laughter.

"Get away from me, child. You are not worth my time either." He says and takes a step towards Ristor but he quickly sidesteps just in time before you managed to stab him in the back, only just cut the robe he was wearing. He looks at the torn fabric and then at you as you stand in front of Ristor.

"Now am I worth your time?" you say as you slash the air a few times to get yourself ready. The witch – king hisses angrily:

"You will pay for that insolent whelp." He says and aims his sword at you and you charge at him…

…Rika, among others, was rendered unconscious by raw dark power of the Nazgul's sonic attack. A couple of moment's after she snapped out, she started to hear … a voice. That voice was distant, but very familiar:

"Rika! Rika wake up! Your friends need you!"

"Grandmother? Uh, what are you doing here?" Rika asked in confusion, as the vision disappeared she started to see blurry images around her, and soon opened her eyes again, only to see Renamon's face above hers. Her digimon managed to crawl to her, being less paralyzed by fear then other digimon.

Both Rika and her digimon turned their heads to where the Witch-king was. The Nazgul was in melee combat with you barely holding yourself against him.

"You, mere mortal, hoped you can fight against me?" the Witch-king was humiliating you, but you did what you can to hold your ground against him. You then wiped some blood from the corner of your mouth:

"I am no mere mortal!" you yell and slam your sword against his again.

"Rika … he's… buying us time… Try biomerging … It's our only chance…" Renamon hissed as she tried to get up, but collapsed to the floor again.

"I … I will try… Biomerge … activate…" Rika hissed as she slashed the blue card, hoping that it would work. Suddenly, a yellow glow appeared around her and Renamon, it forced the Lord of Nazgul to force you back hard and redirect his attention on a new thread.

A flashing light appeared, as Rika and Renamon combined into one, and were caught in a volley of rainbow-colored energy streams which were spinning around the new figure that was forming. Suddenly, moon managed to break through the darkness of Witch-king's wizardry, and beamed at the place of a new digimon emerging.

The darkness across the battlefield was breaking, and that was met with hateful growling from the enemy positions and with happy cheers from the city. Everyone present was watching in amazement as from that sphere a new digimon arrived gracefully – it was looking like a woman in golden armor with a magical wand.

"Holy joke…" the officer mumbled along with his soldiers, who managed to recover. Fellow digimon also stared at this all with amazement also, even though they have seen it more than once. You and the Witch-king turned to face the new being.

"Good." You mumble to yourself.

"Ahh, that feels better … although … Is it me or we are … shorter?" Rika, who was now inside the digital sphere, asked, as she noticed that Sakuyamon was about the same height as their dark opponent, who was standing with his two-handed sword ready as you walked to be side-by-side with an old ally.

"Yes, and our power diminished as well. I am surprised we managed to do it, since in this world there is no network to replenish our power and maintain our existence… Hopefully, it will be enough…" the voice outside the sphere replied.

… Three enemies stalked each other for several brief moments. They were observing each other. If Sakuyamon was representing both grace and power, and light, her opponent was an image of darkness ready to crush any opposition.

Witch - king lend his hand forward to the enemy, and a ball of dark energy appeared in is hand. Before Sakuyamon could react, the dark wizard launched five streams of energy at her, but she managed to deflect them with her staff easily. Seeing that his attack failed, the Nazgul charged at his opponent, with speed that could have rivaled even Sakuyamon's. When the attacker was approaching too fast, you jump in front and you clash swords with him holding him back as much as you can but fatigue already was having an effect on you.

"Use the spirit strike!" you yell as you both throw yourselves off each other and you clash again, sending sparks out.

"Right!" both voices said as Sakuyamon raised her staff and aimed it at the two of you.

"Spirit strike!" she yelled and soon four fox spirits began appearing around her, each one having its own of element of either fir, water, wind and lightning. You look back at them to see were readying her attack and you block again before you stop and the witch – king tries to slash at you but you jump up and over him and land on the wall. He was too busy watching your movements that he forgot about the new enemy that appeared not too long ago and she launched her attack, sending the four fox spirits at him. The spirits were moving too fast that he was not able to get his defense up. The spirits all crash into him at once, pushing out a rather big cloud of smoke. You jump off the wall and land next to Sakuyamon and you both stand their weapons ready in case the enemy survived.

The smoke began to clear and soon, the cloud of smoke was gone but unfortunately, so was the Witch – King. You both looked around but saw no enemy. The Witch-king just vanished, disappeared into thin air.

"Where is he?" You asked out loud, when you both suddenly felt a presence right behind you too. You both turned around, only to witness the ugly helmet right in front of her. Before the golden digimon could react, the Nazgul shot two straight beams of light from one of his eyes right into hers and you were about to try and slash him in half but another set of beams from his other eye almost immediately blinded yours.

The three of you froze as your minds began to get clouded with something else…


	14. Favor

… Several moments later, you, Rika and Renamon opened your eyes at the same time. What you all saw amazed you all quite a bit, and not in a bad way. You found yourselves on a flourishing meadow, under a beautiful cherry tree in blossom. The sun above was shining brightly, and the air was warm, not stuffy or hot, just warm. Countless flowers of different types and colors were filling the air with pleasant scent, making the stay on this meadow of dreams even more enjoyable.

"Whoa! Where are we? Heaven?" Rika asked as she looked around. There was no one else here besides you and Renamon, who was still shrugging off the sleepiness. Rika looked at herself and noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she would wear if she was back at Shinjuku - a yellow-turtle necked T-shirt with an intact heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg and you weren't in your heavily enchanted one-of-a-kind armor, just the regular casual clothes you used to wear.

"If we are dead, then – yes. The last thing I remember was the Witch-king getting behind us, after that – all blurry…" Renamon replied slowly, as if she was not sure if she was right.

"Dead… DEAD? What do you mean DEAD? We lost that fight? Oh no…" Rika mumbled as she sat on the ground. A series of brief flashes went through her mind: Minas Tirith in flames, orcs marching in, pillaging and burning down everything they saw, and on the part of the wall – bodies. Many bodies … and among them … their own bodies – yours, hers and Renamon's. Rika shook her head to make the vision go away.

"We … we have failed. All who were counting on us … are doomed." She said with bitterness.

"Rika… I only guessed that we died. I might be wrong and we actually might have been teleported somewhere else or something… Maybe we're not dead at all!" Renamon tried to cheer her tamer up. It had some effect.

"Do you … really think so?" Rika asked with trembling in her voice.

"I think so, there's no way that someone like the Witch-king could have been able to defeat so quickly, and even your Bio-merge form would take awhile to defeat, so I just can't comprehend the fact that we lost just like that." You mention and Rika looks a little more relieved.

"I agree as well. Remember that we are talking about magic over here. At this point Shinjuku could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash." Renamon tried to joke yet joking never was her thing.

"Uh, I guess you guys are right. Anyways, we should be trying to find a way out of this mess, despite how beautiful this place might be. Ugh… What's that?" Rika suddenly inquired as she turned her head to a certain direction. You all didn't notice it before, being overwhelmed by past events and by the beauty of the place you were in.

In the center of that flourishing meadow there was … a graveyard. No flower or other plant grew on those scorched grounds. It looked like the Sun never shone above these lands, covered with old, crippled gravestones, which obviously went without proper care for a very long time. In the center of that unpleasant and depressing picture there was an old building, which looked much like a catholic chapel.

It didn't have a cross on its top, the windows were broken, and it looked abandoned. Its walls were covered by remains of what once was a grape-vine. That was the only reminder of life that once flickered in this place of death. The vast grave stood like a dark sentinel in this ocean of flowers, and was like an intervention, something that was out of place. Suddenly, the three of you saw a weak light coming out of the broken window of the chapel. It blinked a couple of times before disappearing again.

"There was light in that building. My only guess is that someone is there. We'd better go and check it out, maybe this person knows where we are." Renamon proposed.

"Why do we have to go there? What if we go there and some zombies, or skeletons, or ghosts, or anything else will jump at us? Let's stay here where it's safe." Rika replied somewhat hesitantly. Renamon raised an eyebrow when she heard that.

"I didn't know you were a fan of cheap old horror movies… Don't be silly, there are no such things as walking skeletons and zombies!" Renamon replied kindly, while trying to hold a chuckle. She found it a bit funny that her tamer became scared of such a trivial thread.

"Remembered that we're talking about magic over here…" You used your lovers own words against her.

"Alright, how about I will go and check it out, and you will stay here where it's safe?" Renamon said and was about to go but you grabbed her wrist.

"We go together, someone's gonna have to watch your back." You reply and she smiles and you both walk towards the graveyard. Almost as soon as you two did this, you heard fast steps gaining on her. Rika. She should have known.

"Changed your mind?" Renamon inquired with a bit of irony.

"Yeah, I though that it would be bad if you both get in trouble and I wouldn't be around to bail you out. And besides, if there are some undead out there, I'm sure we will find a way to beat them." Rika replied. You concentrated your power and you made your old sword appear in your hand.

"Remove, hit or destroy the brain, that's the top rule of zombie killing." You said and they nodded.

"Wouldn't that be the rule everything." Renamon said and you looked at her for a second before laughing a bit and you sighed.

"That's why I love you my love." You said and she smiled and the three of you walked towards the graveyard…

…You all walked for a couple of hours until you finally managed to reach the outer gates of the resting place of so many people, which now, obviously, laid forgotten. The road that seemed short at first suddenly stretched out to be rather long. The air, which was so pleasant and refreshing, suddenly became so stuffy that it was not possible to breathe normally. The sun which was emanating such a warm light suddenly became as hot as in a desert. The flowers' bloom ended up in a cloud of pollen, which made breathing even more difficult and made both Rika and Renamon cough all the way to the place while you did your best to hold your breath.

When you all finally reached the abandoned graveyard, a strong wind strike opened the rusty gates before you. Slowly, they had opened with a nasty creek, which made the three of you shiver.

"Almost like if someone is expecting us…" Renamon commented.

"Yes… C'mon, let's go." Rika replied and lead the way. The chapel was situated on a hill of some sort, and a narrow trail that moved here and there among the gravestones was the only path to it. Here they have encountered the same thing they went through on their way here: a walk that should have taken only five minutes got stretched for a half of an hour.

The place was not looking hospitable. Everything looked so very grey, hopeless and devoid of life. The other thing you, Rika and Renamon noticed there were … crows. There were a lot of crows, on the stones, on the fences, everywhere. They looked at the newcomers to them with their shining little eyes, but didn't appear to be scared of them.

"I don't like how these birds are looking at us…" Rika muttered.

"I can destroy them, if you like." Renamon proposed.

"Don't bother Ren, there's way too many of them and in packs these things could be dangerous, let's just leave them be and they'll do the same… hopefully." You said and Rika agreed as well.

"He's right, just leave them be. There's better sport than this one." Rika replied shortly, finishing cooling off Renamon's violent intentions. You all walked further up the trail, which seemed endless. You started to notice that further you all went, the more crows were appearing. Eventually, you found yourselves surrounded by thousand of crows.

"Looks like we're surrounded… By birds." Rika said with a bit of laugh, but before you or Renamon said anything in reply, suddenly, all that horde of birds, with dreadful croaking, lifted into the air at once, and that scared and confused you guys pretty much.

"It's like something scared them away…" Renamon said as the birds finally flew away.

"I still don't like this." You replied.

"Stupid crows." Rika replied as you all moved further up the hill…

…The walk up-hill was much more difficult than you all though it would be. Still weary after a two-hour torture you finally came through just to make it to this place this climb was truly debilitating. At least there were no more crows along the way, but that was more than compensated by a strong wind that was blowing down the hill.

The wind was chilling to the bone and was freezing blood in the veins, though it was unknown why it was so cold. This wind was making Rika shiver, your clothes on the other hand were denser and you had a fairly strong resistance to the elements, yet Rika tried not to show she was cold. Not that her attempts escaped from Renamon's ever-vigilant eyes or yours as well though.

"Are you cold?" Renamon inquired mildly, making you look back.

"No I'm not." Rika replied a bit harshly as you all went on. But the next gust of wind managed to break her will not to shiver, as she started to shiver and her teeth wee clattering.

"You are cold. You shiver like a leaf." Renamon said with worry.

"S… so? It's not like you can offer me a blanket or a jacket or anything…" Rika replied, but stopped as Renamon approached her close enough to keep her warm. It did look like a hug, yet Rika never truly believed Renamon would allow herself to do such thing. You were glad however to see Renamon display such an act.

"Thanks, Rena. You are very warm." Rika replied rather cheerfully as they both went further.

"You're welcome." Renamon replied softly.

"Don't hog her all the time." You mentioned and Renamon chuckled a bit but she was thinking something in her mind: "Humans are so fragile… Especially children…"

…You all managed to struggle against the strong and chilling wind that was trying to stop you guys from advancing to the chapel. In the end, after quite a long way, the doors of the structure was finally in your grasp. These were massive old doors, with an iron knock on them. Rika used it to knock at the door three times. After she did it, the door opened by itself, with a creek. It was dark inside, but at the end of a long corridor there was a table, with a spark plug burning.

"Apparently, this was left by the one who was there earlier. I wonder if he, or she, is still here…" Renamon said thoughtfully as she picked up one of the torches from the floor and lighted it up with the fire of the spark plug as you stayed in front of them with your sword.

"Marco, why don't you just light up your sword again?" Rika asked and you groan

"It took a lot of my power to just make my sword appear, lighting it on fire would probably be harder, there is something about this place I don't like, and its not about the décor." You say.

"Let's hope someone is here, otherwise our whole trip here would be proved useless…" Rika replied when suddenly, a powerful gust of wind closed the door behind them. The spark plug was extinguished, and the fire of the torch would have been gone too, if Renamon wouldn't have hid it from the wind with her back. You went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, even when you kicked it and punched, even trying to hack it, it still just stayed there.

"We're trapped…" you said, when, suddenly a strange voice was heard:

"Welcome!" the voice echoed in the surroundings, and it was not possible to understand which direction it was coming from. The voice was loud, strong, and somewhat harsh. You readied your sword and looked around to find out who welcomed you guys to this place. Soon, heavy steps with metallic clanking were heard, allowing you to find out where he was.

"Show yourself, behind the column!" you order and from behind one of the columns, a stranger appeared. You all never saw him before. He looked old, his face had wrinkles, as well as old scars, but despite all that his body was not weak and ill, like most old people had. The stranger was walking straight, and was very tall. His hair and beard were white, yet short. He wore a chain mail, a crown, and bore a sword.

"I was expecting you." The stranger added, with a bit milder intonation, yet his voice was still dry and strict.

"Hnh, if you were, why have you given us so many troubles on our way here? I assume that the crows, the wind, and time shifting is your doing." Renamon asked with a bit of irony.

"This is my way of doing things. But you managed to get here after all. Please, take a seat." The stranger replied, and, out of thin air, two chairs and a table appeared. Suddenly, all the torches on the walls that were extinguished for a long time suddenly were caught in flames again, lighting up the whole room.

"Thanks. My legs ache from that "delightful" walk we had here. So anyway, who are you?" Rika inquired as she sat on the chair proposed to her. Renamon, on the other hand, kept standing on her feet, and throw suspicious glares towards the stranger and the chair. You kept standing beside Rika with your sword in your hand.

"You do not recognize me? Ha-ha, of course you don't, not with how I look. We have encountered several times before. Perhaps you would remember me looking … like this?" the stranger said and, by his whim, out if thin air an image, a mirage formed: Tall, in a dark cloak, wearing black armor, and a crown-like helmet with nothing but darkness under it… Armed with a two-handed sword…

"YOU!" Rika exclaimed as she stood up from her chair. You kicked up the table and did a roundhouse kick, flinging the table at him directly but the table just went right through him. Renamon, on the other hand, didn't say anything or didn't pay attention to what happened, she darted to the stranger and attempted to hit him with her fist … only to witness her fist going through his body like through mist, without encountering any resistance.

"Fortunately for me, you cannot touch me here, so your efforts on harming me here are useless, but, unlike you, I can." The stranger replied as he grabbed her fist which still was "in his stomach", and pulled it out with force. Seeing that this was not worth the effort, Renamon backed away, and sat on her chair as another table appeared.

"So, what for have you brought us here, and what is this place?" she asked calmly.

"This place… It could be called a reflection of my inner world, so to speak, just like the flourishing meadow outside this place represents yours. And I have brought you here, because I want to ask you … a favor." Er-Murazor said, to much surprise of whom he was speaking to.

"A favor? Why would we do a favor for an enemy?" Rika asked in amazement.

"Because doing so will fulfill both your goals and mine. I think you will find my proposition hard to resist. I want you … to end me, because if you don't, I will end you, this city, all of your friends, and the rest of free Middle-Earth." The Witch-king's voice sounded threatening, yet it was his request that shocked the three of you.

"You want us … to kill you? B… but why would someone want to die?" she asked a bit unsure. That was because now she was not seeing a horrible dark menace who sought death of all living things before her. She saw … just an old man. The Witch-king looked at her with a bit of sadness and sighed:

"When you fight the Nazgul, never mistake us for a living thing, because this doubting will only weaken you. We are already dead, it is just a matter of how many we will slay before we actually fall."

"You didn't answer the question." You said in an unwavering intonation. That remark made Murazor sigh again.

"Very well, if you are so anxious to know. As you might know, we, the Nazgul, are considered most faithful servants of Sauron. Ever wondered why we always do his bidding without hesitation, or mercy?" he asked.

"Because he can control you." Renamon replied. She remembered her talk with Gandalf on this issue before.

"That is right…" Murazor replied, and by his whim the mirage of the Witch-king of Angmar disappeared, but instead a smaller one appeared at the table. It drew attention of the kitsune and her tamer along with yours.

"We are like strain puppets…" the witch-king said as from his hand strings appeared and connected with arms and legs of the little image of himself on the table.

"We move whenever our master wishes us to move, and we do whatever he wishes us to do. Against our sense, and against our will. But the time has come when a puppet decides to cut the strings, even if it will mean destruction…" with these words a pair of scissors appeared out of his hand, and he cut the strings. The mirage disappeared.

"Despite that I'm more than 1000 years old and that most of my "life" I spent as the Dark Lord's right hand, I still remember everything when I lived my life as a … human. I think Sauron let us keep those memories so that we would suffer more, remembering what we have lost for eternity, but it backfired, giving us the strength to resist, to defy him for so very long. I've had mine fair share of killing … men, women, children… I remember that I fought for the glory of mankind, for triumph of the light against the darkness. I don't want all that to fall by my hand… That is why I ask you … I beg you, please, do what I ask you to do." Murazor said heavily after finishing his revelation.

"But … why us? Of all people…" Rika asked.

"It is because of the prophesy…" the Witch-king replied.

"Far off yet lies his doom, and not by a hand of a man will he fall…" You remember and said the prophesy.

"Yes, you are right. How did you know?" he asked in a bit of amazement.

"The white wizard told us. He also told us he is stronger than you." Renamon replied a bit slyly. This comment managed to bring a slight smile on Murazor's face.

"He didn't lie. His power can be equal to my master's. But he cannot use it, and keep his human form. Alike my master, Mithrandir, or Olorin, to be called correctly, is a maiar, a demi-god. But ever since they swore never to use their full powers in Middle-Earth, and cowardly retreated to Valinor, no one is strong enough to stand my master, and Gandalf cannot stand against me, because if my master will desire, he will channel his full power through me. And besides, Olorin knows the prophesy too."

"We can't do anything if we are trapped here though…" Renamon said a bit casually.

"Trapped? No, you are not trapped. This all is going inside your head, and what you see, is the reflection of souls, both mine and yours. This is how my soul looks like." Murazor replied, referring to his appearance.

"You are lying. We, digimon, don't have souls. We are not living things in a normal understanding of that word-" Renamon replied calmly but you dropped your sword, grabbed her arms and looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again, my love. I see a creature standing before, a beautiful creature that eat, breathes, bleeds, loves, cares, hates and fights with the feelings and zeal as any other human. Don't you ever say you don't have a soul." You say the last part strictly and she looks away from you in sadness. You place your hand under her chin and guide her face to yours. You smile and plant a kiss on her lips. You quickly break the kiss and she smiles.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She apologizes and you continue to smile.

"It's alright." You say and look back to see Murazor smiling. This resulted in a smirk from Murazor's part.

"I never ever met anyone who could love a creature such as yourself, however its not my place to judge, and it seems you do care for her, nor have I ever heard someone say that she doesn't have a soul with such calmness. However, if you truly believe that, I must inform you that you are wrong and your friend is right. This magic technique that I used to get you here, it was designed at first to destroy one's soul, and leave nothing but an empty shell under my control." The Witch-king replied. This revelation was pretty much of a shock too.

"You… you can do that?" Rika asked, being frightened a bit.

"Yes… There are various techniques in dark wizardry, but most of them are used to damage mind or the body. But body can be protected by armor and mind – by strength of will or a magical amulet. But the most dangerous spells target neither body nor mind, they target the soul…" Murazor replied, and three images appeared near him… This time … images resembled you, Rika and Renamon perfectly.

"A person can train a body or mind, but the soul – that is what a person cannot train…" when he said that, a glow appeared on both images at the place where heart should be. Both glows, Rika's and Renamon's, had a blue color. Yours was an even bigger and brighter blue-ish color. The Witch-king took that glow in his hands.

"Against such spells, even a strong warrior is as defenseless as a little child… Against such powers there is no defense…" Murazor said and crushed both lights in his hands, and with it two images fell to the ground, "dead", and disappeared, however yours still stayed strong, which confused Murazor a bit.

"No matter what happens to me, I care for that of the other two you see before you, the emotions I feel, the muscles in my body, the synapses in my brain, and the beliefs and strength's I possess help keep me alive and strong to protect those that I need to protect. My spirit and soul will not break so easily to that of your Witch-King power." You answered and they all just looked at you for a second before Murazor chuckled happily.

"Never have I ever seen someone strong enough to be able to defend themselves from a technique that has killed thousands of others and no one has ever been able to defeat it."He comments and you smile as your image disappeared.

"That just shows that you can help me leave this world forever. When I will release you from here, a massive battle will ensue and we will not be fighting each other, I will be somewhere else, while you look to find and defeat me, I will concentrate my will enough to overpower my master's, allowing your friends to be able to use the power that you two did, unfortunately just not as powerful, fortunately my master is not controlling me to the extent of his powers, and I will make a mistake. That would be enough for you to send me into oblivion…" the Witch-king said a bit sadly, when suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake. A very strong wind came out of nowhere and blew out all of the torches. Then, from everywhere, a horrible evil laughter was heard:

"Mvahahahahahaha!" This laughter was chilling to the bone, and both Rika and Renamon turned her heads to Murazor, but he looked just as surprised as they were.

"What is happening?" Rika tried to outshout the rumbling of the earth.

"I don't know… It couldn't have …" Murazor replied.

"OH YES IT COULD! MVAHAHAHAHA!" and with this laughter, in the center of the room, a flaming fireball appeared. It grew and grew, until it gained a form … of a flaming eye.

"Master…" the Witch-king sounded defeated.

"What a touching conversation, I never knew you had all this within you. Mvahahaha. I knew you always were a defiant one, but I never expected you to be facing death twice only to break free from my servitude… Was this your idea alone, or did the other eight take part in this as well?" the Flaming Eye said mockingly, and its deep voice was creating a horrible echo. Rika and Renamon were watching this, petrified while as you stood your ground in front of your tamer and the kitsune. You all understood everything. The Dark Lord, Sauron, was right before them.

"The others have nothing to do with it! The idea was mine alone!" The Witch-king screamed. It was obvious he was lying, and that he wanted to protect his brothers from severe punishment.

"We shall see if what you are saying is true, if not, their punishment will be far more severe than you could possibly imagine… Is this who is you false hope you cling to? Pathetic worms. Is it freedom you desire so much, you would dare to risk everything, knowing what would be the punishment for defying me? Well, willing obedience always beats forced obedience. I propose you a deal. Keep commanding my forces, destroy Minas Tirith, drown Middle Earth in blood of all who oppose me, and in the end I will grant you death you desire so much." Sauron proposed. His offer was very tempting, it was seen by the looks on Murazor's eyes, but in the end, the Witch-king replied:

"I once have made a mistake of trusting the king of deceit. I will not make the same mistake twice." This reply seemed to have angered the dark lord very much, as the fires of his flaming eye started to burn brighter.

"Then I shall break you… Once and for all… And I will start with … forcing you to kill your hopes with your very own hand…" the eye said and disappeared, and the earth-quake started to destroy the building.

"Quickly, through the portal! It will return you to our reality! Hurry, before the entire building collapses on you!" Murazor screamed as he opened a portal, and the three of you managed to get in it before the ceiling collapsed to the ground…


End file.
